Please don't let me go
by softhoneysugar
Summary: Set 4 years after High School ended. Spencer and Toby are now living together and facing new obstacles.
1. First Christmas

This story will be a series on short Spoby stories. So please enjoy. And if you like I love love a review. :D

First Christmas

**Christmas Eve**

"Ok done." Spencer said as she exited the spare bedroom carrying a pile of presents and placing them strategically in a neat pile under the christmas tree. It was around six at night on christmas eve and Spencer and Toby were celebrating their first christmas together in their own house. After Spencer finished College her parents celebrated by putting a down payment on a house for Spencer. She was a working at the City Council and was quickly working her way up the ladder. Toby was a working carpenter working out of his shop in the town centre. A was no longer in their lives, and they couldn't be happier. The had been together since high school, with their ups and downs along the way but was happy with their current situation.

Once Spencer had cleaned up the mess she made from wrapping presents she joined Toby who was in the kitchen getting a start on the many side dishes for Christmas day. Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby and placed her head onto his back waiting for him to pay her some attention. "Spencer, if you keep distracting me you won't have any dishes for tomorrow. "I don't care, I want you." Spencer answered back and she ran her hands under his shirt and touched his bare skin. Toby stopped what he was doing and turned around to his girlfriend and kissed her softly before turning back to stuffing he was making for the Turkey. "Spencer why don;t you do something productive, maybe you would ice them christmas cookies I made?" Toby asked as Spencer took her hands from under Toby's shirt. "Ok sure." She said with a sad look on her face grabbing the icing and a piping bag. Toby continued cooking while Spencer iced the santa, gingerbread and christmas tree shaped cookies. Toby finished the cookie and walked over to the table to help Spencer. "spencer wow ... these look ..." Toby said as he looked at her cookie that looked like they were decorated by a five year old child. "Toby" Spencer said looking annoyed at Toby who was laughing at her decorating skills. "Stop it, you know I'm shit at this kind of stuff. Help me" Spencer said as Toby stopped laughing and sat down at the table to help Spencer decorate the cookies. "Spencer it's not that hard, a child could do a better job." He said as Spencer smacked him on his chest. "Your the creative one not me." Spencer said as she put her messy cookies into a box and hid them under the sink so no one would see them. She walked back over to Toby and looked on awe at Toby who was making the cookies look like works of art. "here." Toby said as he handed Spencer a gingerbread woman. "Is this suppose to be me?" Spencer asked looking down at the cookie that had long brown hair and was wearing a fitted blazer and a skirt. "Thank you." Spencer said as she kissed the side of Toby's cheek. "Is that you?" Spencer asked looking at the gingerbread man Toby had in his hands. "Yeah" He answered. "One thing to change" Spencer said as she picked off the smarties and pulled out a piping bag and drew some abs onto the cookie. "Now it's perfect." Spencer said as she sat the cookie next to her cookie. Toby smiled back at Spencer who was staring down at the cookies. "Your perfect." Toby said. Spencer smiled back and kissed him passionately until he lifted his hands up to her face and getting icing on her cheeks. "Toby!" Spencer yelled as she wiped the icing off her face. Spencer then picked up some icing on her fingers and ran it over his cheeks and smiled back at him who picked up more icing and chased spencer around the kitchen until he had her cornered by the kitchen counters. Toby slowly walked over to her with the bowel in his hands and placed some icing on his index finger and spread it all over her lips like lipstick. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately licking all the icing on her lips. Toby then lifted her onto the counter top never breaking away from her lips. Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. She lifted his shirt off breaking away from his lips staring down at his naked torso. She lifted her arms up inviting Toby to lift up her dress. They threw their clothes onto the floor as Toby picked Spencer up off the counter and they both fell onto the kitchen floor and wiggled out of the rest of their clothes until they lied completely naked on the floor moving together as one.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Toby get up, it's christmas morning. Get up." Spencer yelled at Toby as he slowly opened his eyes to find Spencer's face right in front of his. Her hair was covered in icing and she had thrown on one of Toby's baggy shirts. "Presents" Spencer yelled as she dragged Toby into the lounge to the christmas tree. Toby quickly grabbed some shorts and put them on until he was stopped in front of the christmas tree. "Merry Christmas" Spencer said as she handed Toby a pile of presents. "Thank you" He said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Toby opened a series of joke presents, from a lego set, a dvd, a new book, a bunch of new shirts as Spencer keep stealing his. And the final present being a new watch. Next Toby handed Spencer a big pile of presents. He had bought her some new lingerie, a bottle of wine, a photo frame with a photo both of them together that Emily had taken a few months earlier, he also got her some new earrings and necklace. "This is the best Christmas ever." Spencer yelled as she threw herself onto Toby's lap and kissed him until they fell onto the floor and recreated the events from last night.

Spencer and Toby had some breakfast, showered and got dressed and left to Spencer's parents who were having a massive Christmas party inviting nearly the whole town. They enjoyed a turkey and ham dinner. All of Spencer's friends were invited and the four girls gushed about all the presents their boyfriends/girlfriends got for them. Ezra had got Aria a typewriter as she was writing more and more. Paige bought Emily a new car as Emily got in a crash a few weeks ago and was riding round on her bike. Caleb had bought Hanna a vacation to Hawaii for them both as they weren't able to have a honeymoon when they got married last year.

Toby pulled Emily aside asking for her advice. "You sure she will like it?" Toby asked nervously. "She will love it. Stop being so nervous. She will say yes." Emily said as she patted Toby on the back. After spending a few hours at her parents Toby and Spencer decide to walk home as they didn't live too far from her parents and they both didn't want to drive after they had a few too many wines. They walked hand in hand looking up at the stars as the lit up the dark night sky. "Spencer?" Toby said as he stopped at their door step. "Yeah." Spencer answered. "I love you." He said. "I love you to Toby." She answered. "I love you so much. Before we were together I hated my life, you make me so happy and I can't wait for the rest of our life to start." Toby said nervously as he opened the door. Spencer smiled at him and kissed his hand as he opened the door to their house to find the whole living room covered in lit tea light candles. Toby had arranged Emily and Paige to come round earlier to set up the candles. Spencer looked confused at the room covered in candles and when she turned around to see what was going on Toby was on the ground. On one knee with a ring in his hand. "Spencer I love you, will you marry me?" Toby said with a tear in his eye. Spencer was shocked and tears began to fall as she said "Yes." Toby slid the ring onto her wedding finger and they threw herself onto Toby who nearly fell backwards. She kissed him hard when all her friends busted through the door with huge smiles on their faces so happy for Spencer.

Spencer turned back to Toby smiling whispering "I love you." as they look at each other across the room.

* * *

I wrote this chapter last night (christmas eve). I thought I would post it on christmas day as it's a Christmas story. So merry Christmas. And will upload next chapter in the next few days. **Merry Christmas.**

Hope you Liked. The next few stories will be

- New Years

- Wedding planning

- Bucks/hens night

If you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to pm me. Also check out my tumblr


	2. I love you more

**"I love you more"**

Spencer woke up from a deep sleep still tired but unable to go back to sleep. She rolled over to find Toby beside her sleeping. She pocked him a few times but was out cold. It was around six in the morning, it was still dark outside but she just couldn't get back to sleep. She lifted her hand from under the blanket and looked at her engagement ring Toby had given her only a few days ago. She smiled as she looked at it, she had no idea he was going to propose. They had being going out for nearly five years now, they moved in together only 6 months earlier. She knew Toby was the man she was going to marry but she never thought they would be engaged this soon. She looked at her ring again and then looked back at Toby. She kissed the tip of his nose before she pulled the covers off her and got up and started to make some breakfast.

She rummaged through the cupboards trying to find something to make a epic breakfast for her fiancé. She shivered every time she through as Toby as her fiancé. She loved the idea, but it still took a bit of getting use too. She finally made up her mind deciding to make some pancakes with all the trimming, bacon, banana and maple syrup with a extra strong cup of coffee. Toby had gotten use to Spencer's strong coffee, and now he was as addicted as she was. Spencer mixed the pancake batter by hand not wanting the mixer to wake up Toby. She started to fry the pancakes and bacon when she left 2 hands wrap around her stomach and a kiss on her neck. "Morning beautiful." Toby said giving Spencer a shock. "Toby you should be in bed, I'm making you breakfast in bed. So go back mister." Spencer said as she turned around and gave him a death stare. "OK fine." Toby said with his hands up in the air listening to Spencer. He kissed her cheek softly before walking back to the bedroom.

After thirty minutes passed Spencer finally walked into their bedroom carrying a tray with two plates and 2 hot coffee's. Toby slid up so his back was against the headboard. "Here you go, breakfast in bed for the best boyfr... wait sorry fiancé, I'm still getting use to that." Spencer said as she placed the tray in the middle of the bed. "What happened to your no eating on the bed rule." Toby asked. "Well ... I thought it was a special occasion. It's not everyday that you are so happy that you can't sleep." Spencer said as she looked lovingly at Toby. He shot back a smile as he grabbed a plate of the tray and dug into the food.

After a enjoying the food Toby went to grab the tray filled with dirty dishes to exit the room when Spencer yanked the tray from him hands. "Hey ... you don't need to do the dishes I'll so it" she said. "Spencer, you made this, I'll do the dishes." Toby said as he yanked the tray from her hands as she let go. Spencer smiled back at him and watch as he walked out of slight. She fell back onto the bed happily and stared at the celling and smiled.

After Toby was finished the dishes he walked back into the bedroom to find Spencer staring directly at him smiling. "What?" he asked puzzled. "Nothing." She said laughing and smiling. He ignored her and began to walk over to the wardrobe picking something to wear for the rest of the day. He shot a look back at Spencer who was still giggling at him. "WHAT?" he asked again but she just shook her head smiling. He couldn't understand why she was smiling at him. He looked back at her again and she still had the same expression on her face. "Spencer, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing." She answered for the third time. Toby who couldn't understand what she was doing walked over to the bed and crawled on the bed and started to tickle Spencer. She rolled around giggling as Toby continued to tickle her. She lifted her head up to kiss him, she pulled him down so he was lying on top of her looking straight into his blue eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked. "I think it's the other way round Spencer. I don't deserve you, I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said. "I love you Toby." Toby bent down and kissed her forehead saying "I love you more." "Not possible." She said as he put his lips onto hers passionately. "I think I know how we can work off what we just ate." Spencer said with a flirtatious smile. "Yeah and what's that?" Toby asked as Spencer ran her hands down his back and began to pull down his boxer shorts. Toby got the idea and lifted Spencer's shirt and pulled down her panties until they were both completely naked lying in the bed. "i like that idea" Toby said as they kissed passionately.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you all had a great Christmas day. Go and enjoy all the boxing day sales, I know I did. **

**Don't forget to review. If I get 4 reviews, I'll update tomorrow. :D**


	3. I will always take care of you Spencer,

Chapter 3

5, 4, 3, 2 , 1 Happy Near year the announcer yelled over the stereo system at the party Spencer and Toby joined. "Happy New Year Toby." Spencer yelled at Toby. "Happy New Year Spencer." He yelled back before he grabbed her head and kissed her. "So Toby! what's your new year resolution." Spencer asked as she sipped on her vodka soda. "Umm more of this, more of you, More of us." Toby answered as Spencer awwed as she kissed him again. "I love you" Spencer shouted. "Ok Spencer, I think maybe you've had enough of these." He said as he took her drink from her hand and placed it on the table beside him. "Toby! I was drinking that." She said angrily. She quickly scanned the room to find the waiter to get some champagne and started sipping on that as Toby looked at her shaking his head. "Ok fine, when you have a hangover tomorrow don't come crying to me." He said as he picked up a champagne himself. "Hypocrite" Spencer yelled as she pointed her finger at him. Toby just smiled back and looped his arm through her's and dragged her to a quite table on the other side of the table. They sat their together for a hour or so kissing every no and then between laughing at all the people dancing like idiots.

When the party was starting to die down around 2am Spencer and Toby took a cab home, they said goodbye to their friends and entered the cab. They hopped in the cab and Spencer lent on Toby's shoulder as she was soon realizing how drunk she really was. Spencer didn't drink very often, but when she did she went all out. She lifted her head and began to whisper into Toby's ear. "I think when we get home, we should get naked. And have kitchen sex again, wasn't it so much fun last time." Spencer said as she began to kiss Toby's neck. Toby embarrassed as the taxi driver looked back laughing, as Spencer didn't realize how loud she was speaking. Thankfully they reached their house, Toby paid the taxi driver and shut the door behind him. "Have fun with the kitchen sex bro." The taxi driver yelled out the window as Toby looked down at the ground. Spencer just leaned on Toby's should being so drunk she was having trouble standing. "Ok Spencer lets get you to bed." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the door newlywed style. "Ohh I like the sound of that." Spencer said as she started with hiccups. Toby locked the door behind him and carried Spencer to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed softly and Spencer pulled him down on top of him. She giggled until she kissed him. She struggled to unbutton Toby's shirt and he slowly rolled over off the bed and went to grab some pj's for Spencer. "Hey where you going?" She yelled in disappointment. "Bedtime Spencer. I'll get you some clean pj's ok." he said back. Just as Toby got up and rummaged through the draws to find her some clothes Spencer rolled her head off the bed and began to vomit onto the wooden floors. Toby ran to her side just as she fell onto the floor falling straight into her vomit. "Great, just great Spencer." He said as he looked down at the floor. He quickly removed his shirt and pants not wanting to get vomit on them. He quickly picked up Spencer and carried her to the bathroom and placed her in-front of the toilet so she would have a target next time. She vomited a few times into the toilet bowel as Toby went back into the bedroom to clean up her first accident so it wouldn't stain. He walked back into the bathroom of find Spencer's head resting on the toilet seat, covered with vomit all down her dress and all over her face. "Toby" she said softly as he grabbed a wash cloth from the sink and cleaned her face for her. "Spencer, your such a mess" he said over and over again as she bobbed her head up and down. She help her arms up high as Toby lifted her dress over her head and threw it into the bathtub. He removed all her underwear and placed a baggy t-shirt over her head and held her hand as she walked slowly to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. He covered her with a blanket and placed a bucked next to her on the floor incase she was sick again. He kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep Spence." he whispered as he went back into the bathroom to clean up the mess she had made in their. He washed her dress knowing it would stain if he left it for too long and Spencer wouldn't be to happy. After a good hour of cleaning he finally fell into bed beside her as she snored loudly in her drunkin state.

* * *

**The next morning**

The sun beamed through the curtains waking Spencer up around 11am. She opened her eyes to find Toby holding a Burger King bag with a large whopper meal and some orange juice. "Sleeping beauty is finally awake." Toby said as she sat up in the bed. She held her head as a headache came across her head. "I fell like crap" She said. "Ummm I wonder why Spencer?" Toby said with a smug look on his face. "Do you remember anything from last night? He asked. "Ummmm, I don;t think so ... oh shit." She said as memories came running into her head. "I'm so sorry Toby." She said as she grabbed the takeaway bag from his hands. "I'm so sorry" she repeated. "i know, just eat and i'll yell at your when your hangover is gone. I'm not cruel" He said as he kissed her forehead.

Spencer lay in bed for a few more hours not wanting to get out of bed and face the world. She was suffering from the world's worst hangover. When she finally got out of bed and walked into the lounge, she is greeted by Toby who is reading a book and looks up and smiles at her as she walks through the door. She throws herself onto the couch beside Toby and wraps her arms around him holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry again Toby." She said as she nuzzled her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I will always take care of you Spencer, always."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It brought back so many memories from when I was at Uni. I have been Spencer and Toby in this situation. Looking after drunk people, and being the person looked after. And this is a very common situation that happens, especially on new years eve, especially where I'm from in New Zealand. **

**Hope you enjoyed, and would love a review. :D**


	4. Family drama

**Sorry I planned on posting this before I went away for new years, bit that never happened. So here's a new chapter. I will write another tonight and maybe post it tomorrow, no promises tho. :D**

"Ok so we finally have a date set?" Spencer says as she walks through the door holding many magazines and folders in her hands. She dumps them onto the kitchen counter giving Toby a simple kiss on the cheek hello.

"We do?" Toby asks surprised.

"Yes we do, I just came back from my parents and they have arranged the wedding at the church and the reception at the banquette hall in the gardens on july 10th." Spencer said as she pulled up a stool to the counter to look through her folders.

"Are we sure about this Spencer? We don't need your parents to pay for it all. We have a little money lying around." Toby asks as she sits next to Spencer by the counter.

"Toby don't worry about it, it's all sorted."

"I am worried about it, I don't want this hanging over out heads for the rest of our lives, I know your father. I don't want him to mention this every holiday when we don't go and visit him." Toby said.

"Toby don't worry about it ok. They invited us round for dinner tonight so we'll sort it out then. Nothing has been booked yet. It's a good thing. Also while i was there Melissa suggested that cause were both so busy with work that she would like to help us plan it all. Wouldn't that be amazing?" Spencer said with a smile.

Toby looked unsure about it all, but agreed to go over for dinner to sort this all out. Toby and Spencer's dad never were the best of friends. They were civil to each other, Peter was also not happy that Toby didn't ask him for permission to marry Spencer. So he knew tonight was going to be an interesting night. Peter always compared Toby to Wren who was married to Spencer's sister Melissa. Wren was a doctor and Peter was always boasting about his career. Toby got along with Spencer's mum Veronica a lot better. She was hesitant about him early on in their relationship but soon developed a great relationship with Toby. She was over the moon they were getting married and couldn't wait to celebrate.

* * *

Spencer and Toby arrived at the Hastings house around 5pm for dinner. Wren and Melissa were already there. Spencer hated that Wren was with Melissa, he would hit on her at every occasion and Spencer knew her sister deserved better. Melissa had just announced she and Wren were pregnant to shove Spencer's proposal news to the side. Melissa was always completive with Spencer and still help some anger to her about her past with Wren.

"Hey guys." Spencer says as she walks through the door pulling a hesitant Toby by the hand.

On one turns around to say hello except for Wren who smiles at Spencer with a wink until he looks over at Toby who gives him a stare of death. Spencer just ignores Wren and walks over to her sister and mother in the kitchen still holding her wedding plan folders in her left hand.

Toby leaves Spencer in the kitchen and walks outside to find Peter standing over the BBQ grilling some sausages and vegetables.

"Peter, would you like a beer?" Toby asks as he walks over to Peter holding a 6 pack of beer.

Sure thing Toby." Peter answers as Toby hands him a beer.

"I'll have one too Toby." Wren says walking behind Toby as he grabs a bottle from him pack. Toby stands there in silence as Wren starts to talk to Peter about a patient he saved earlier that day. Toby knew he couldn't compete with Wren so he walks back into the kitchen sculling down another beer as he walks. He sits at the kitchen island as he listens to Spencer explain all the wedding plans she has and Melissa interrupting her every 30 seconds to give her honest opinion.

When dinner finally arrived Toby was feeling pretty buzzed from the all alcohol he had been consuming while trying to be invisible. They all sat around the giant dinner room table discussing politics, money and Wren and Melissa's future baby plans. Toby didn't say a word as Spencer contributed every now and then. She gave Toby's hand a squeeze every now and then. She knew how much her dad and sister disliked Toby, and knew how uncomfortable he would be. Toby found a couple bottles of champagne and consumed them quickly as he listened to the discussion.

"So Spencer, this wedding of yours, I have booked everything. All paid for." Peter said.

"Dad I thought we were gonna talk about this more before we made any concrete plans." Spencer said.

"Yeah but the date is soon Spencer, if I didn't book it today it would be gone by tomorrow sweetie." Peter added.

Spencer looked over to Toby who was too drunk to even care about what was being said. She squeezed his hand under the table again.

"So your paying for it all Mr H. Good. All good." Toby said with a sarcastic tone to his voice as he filled up another glass of wine.

"Toby I think you've had enough." Spencer says as she pulls the glass of wine from his hands. Toby yanks it back to his hands and pours the glass down this throat.

"Do want ever you want Spencer, it's your day anyway. Who gives a shit what the man wants." Toby said staring down at Spencer.

"Toby." Spencer said sounding offended.

"Hey hey now." Peter said with harsh voice.

"Hey hey what Peter?" Toby says as he stands up from the table. "I'm surprised you want to pay for it at all. You hate me, don't deny it I know. You've always hated me." Toby adds.

"Toby maybe you should go lie down." Spencer say as she joins Toby standing up.

"No no Spencer. This family is a joke. Sure they'll pay for what ever you want but won't give you anything else. Anything you need like love and caring." Toby says.

"Excuse me?" Peter says as he stands up.

"You know what I mean. I'v put up with it for years, but I can't handle it anymore. Spencer tries and tries with you, all of you. And she gets nothing in return. She has a sister that tries to out do her on everything. A brother in-law that wants to fuck her. and parents that don't give a shit. I don't want to paying for any of this wedding. Not if that means you will control us for the rest of our lives. No. I don't want it." Toby says as he storms off out the door into the back yard.

"Spencer is that the man you wanna marry? a guy that yells and swears at you?" Melissa says.

"He's not a proper man, he's a boy. A selfish boy. It's a good thing his mother isn't here to see what a man he has become." Peter yells at Spencer.

"Don't you dare dad! I don't care what you think. He's more of a man than you are. At least he takes care of me. I don't want you to pay for the wedding if this is how you feel. At least he has tried with you. He tried to become your friend. I don't care that he isn't some amazing doctor in the city. You welcomed Wren into this family with open arms, while Toby has a million hurdles to jump over. Fuck you dad and your money. I don't want it." Spencer yells at her father as she storms out the door following Toby.

Spencer finds Toby by her car on his hands and knees as he vomits violently on the concrete. Spencer pulls the loose hair from his face and holds it as he vomits. He eventually gets back up on his feet and Spencer finds a old facecloth in the back of her car and wipes his face clean as she helps him get into her car. She winds down the window and lets him sit him head on the window frame as she begins to drive home.

Once they get home Spencer helps Toby into bed placing a cold and wet towel on his forehead as he drifts off to sleep.

Toby wakes up late that morning to find Spencer in the kitchen at the table looking through her wedding folder with pages ripped out. He slowly walks over to her.

"I was hoping that was all a deam but no." He says.

"No it happened."

"Spencer i'm so sorr..." Toby said before Spencer interrupted him with a smile.

"Toby don't worry. We don't need a big wedding. We just need you and me, and maybe my friends. We don't need my dad pulling the string for the rest of our lives." Spencer said as she walked over to Toby and pulled him in for a long bear hug.

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Toby. Now were even. Now it's time for you to look after me." Spencer said with a smile. She looped her arms around Toby's neck pulling his head down to kiss her passionately.

"You don't know how sexy you were when you stood up to my dad." Spencer said when she broke away from Toby and smiled a seductive smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked and please review. I plan to have one up for tomorrow before the new episode. Ekkkkk am so excited for the new episode. **


	5. Chapter 6

It had been just over a month since Spencer and Toby had their argument with Spencer's family. No one was making any effort to patch up their relationship. Spencer and Toby were finding it difficult to make plans as their money situation wasn't the getting any better. Spencer's parents bought Spencer the house her and Toby were living in and they were paying them back monthly. After their fight they Spencer pulled all their savings and paid her parents in full. Toby was working 18 hours a day, and Spencer was trying her best to gain a raise at her job. They were struggling and their wedding plans were now at a stand still. They hardly saw each other as Toby was stretching himself to work more hours, so by the time he got home all he wanted to do was fall into the bed and fall asleep. As soon as he got home Spencer was already asleep and he was up the next day before she woke up. In the past weeks the only conversation they were having was arguments, about dishes and the garbage not being put out on the right days.

"Toby we can't keep doing this? look at yourself your a mess." Spencer said as she fell Toby about to fall asleep in his cereal.

"What?" Toby asked offended.

"Your burning yourself at both ends, we never see each other and we don't talk we fight. I know we have the loan to pay back soon but we need to find a better solution."

"Spencer I'm trying my best ok, this is the best we can do. Maybe if I wasn't the only one trying."

"Excuse me Toby? I'm doing my best. Just cause I'm not working 20 hour days doesn't mean I'm not trying. Screw you Toby." Spencer said as she yelled out the door before she slammed it shut.

Toby knew this wasn't working and they only way he could think about fixing it was crawling back to Peter and apologizing.

* * *

"We've had another fight." Spencer said as she meet up with Hanna for some lunch.

"That sounds like that's all you guys are doing lately?" Hanna asked worried.

"Yeah. It sucks." Spencer said as her hands fell into her hands.

"Aww Spencer don't worry you'll get through it."

"Doubt it, I can't even remember the last time he kissed me or held my hand."

"When was the last time you guys had sex?" Hanna asked.

"I honestly can't remember, it's gotta be getting close to a month." Spencer said.

"Spencer! your not even married yet. Stop all this fighting. Go home, light some candels, forget all your problems and make love to your man." Hanna said with a huge smile on her face.

"It's not that simple."

"It is that Simple Spencer." Hanna said pointing a finger at Spencer.

Spencer missed Toby, she missed the way he looked at her, she missed his kisses, she missed his smile. It has been so long.

* * *

Toby finished work on time for once and drove over to the Hastings manor. He knew he would have a lot of begging to do, he hated what he was about to do but he knew he had to do it, to save his relationship.

Toby knocked on the door and found Veronica who answered the door.

"Toby! what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Peter. Is he home?" Toby asked with a fake smile.

"Yep sure I'll go get him. Have a seat." Veronica said as Toby sat down on the couch looked worried and scared.

"Toby!" Peter said from behind Toby. He turned around and stood up frantically looking Peter straight in the eyes.

"Mr Hastings I've come here to apologize. Everything I said that night was..." Toby said not sure what to say.

"Yes" Peter asked as he stepped closer to Toby.

"Ok Mr Hastings I know what I said, and you heard me I'm just sorry. Spencer and I are having problems. Money problems. To pay you so quickly for the house we had to get a loan, and the payment is coming soon and were no where near paying it off. I'm here to ask for some help."

"Why should I help you?" Peter asked.

"Because no matter what I said that night Spencer is your daughter, and I'm going to marry her but we just need some help. So please can you help us? you know how hard this muct be for me. Please." Toby bagged.

"I will help you Toby, but not for you, for Spencer. I may not like you, but she does and I always want what's best for her. All I ask is a little respect. If you give me that I'll make a promise to give you the benefit of the doubt." Peter said.

"Thank you."

You know I hated Wren after what he did to Melissa, cheating on her. But I forgave him because I love Melissa. And this will be a fresh start for us Toby. I'll try better to get to know you. Just let me help out a little with the wedding." Peter said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes please, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Good, I never got to walk Melissa down the aisle, I want to do that with Spencer." Peter said as he eyes began to swell.

"Just don't make any big decisions without us, and it will all be fine." Toby said as he shook Toby's hand before getting out his cheque book and writing Toby a cheque. A huge smile came over Toby's face as Peter handed over the cheque as Veronica gave Toby a big bear hug.

* * *

A happy Toby drives home in a good mood for once. He know's he's in the bad books with Spencer. So he stops off in town for a few items and quickly drives home because he knows Spencer is going to be home anytime.

On the other side of town Spencer is doing the same thing. She picks up some nice food, some sexy lingerie and a few bottles of wine. She arrives home just after 8 and finds Toby's truck in the driveway. "What's he doing home?" she whispers to herself as he is never home before she is. Confused, Spencer slowly walks into the house with her shopping in her hands. She opens the door to find hundred of candles in the kitchen leading up to the dining room. She follows it to find a big bunch of flowers on the table with a note. 'Sorry for being a grumpy fiancé, I love you.' the note reads. Just as Spencer lifts the flowers up to her face to spell the beautiful petals Toby walks out into the room surprising Spencer as he carries a tray of bread, dips and various cheese's.

"Sorry for the past few weeks." Toby said as he gets closer to Spencer.

"What's going on Toby? we can't really afford all this?" She asks.

"I've sorted it. I spoke to your Dad, he's gonna help us out."

"What? you spoke to him? not yell?" Spencer asks surprised even more.

"It was 100% civil." Toby said as he suggests Spencer to grab something from the platter he is holding.

"I'm sorry too. " Spencer says as she picks up some bread and kisses Toby's cheek. "I'v missed this."

"I've missed this too. But you know what I've missed more." Toby said as he puts down the platter on the table and picks up Spencer kissing her passionately as she wraps her legs around his torso. Their kiss deepens as they both fall to the floor and they begin to shed their clothes.

They both lie on their dining room floor, naked, wrapped in each other's bodies. Refusing to let each other go they just lie their together in silence as they look into each other's eyes. They eventually blow out all the candles and make their way up the stairs to their bedroom so Spencer can give Toby a fashion show of the lingerie she brought. But as soon as she put it on, it falls off her as Toby rips the clothes of her body.

They both fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms tightly, the best night sleep they've had in months.

* * *

**Ok hope you liked this chapter. May upload another episode tomorrow before the new episode airs. Ahhh am so exciting for the new episode, even though Toby is A. :(**

**Please review if you like. And in the next chapter it'sa few month jump, and Spencer and Toby are in full wedding planning mode. But a little surprise may ruin their plans. **


	6. Mistaken

Things in Spencer and Toby's lives were going well. There money problems were over after Spencer's dad helped them out. Their wedding plans were going along smoothly. After Hanna quit her job after discovering she was pregnant she was able to help Spencer with all her wedding plans. Spencer trusted Hanna's decisions as she knew Hanna never liked anything tacky so she knew her big day was in perfect hands. All the hard work Toby went through when they were having money problems paid off and he was busier than ever at his shop, he was even able to hire some new staff to help him out. Spencer's job was speeding up, and it was her turn spending late nights at the office.

"Spencer eat." Toby said to her one late night, he dropped by to bring her some dinner. He knew she was working hard and she had a tendency to skip meals when she was busy.

"Toby, I don't have time ok." Spencer barked as she pushed Toby's hand away from her face.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled again.

"OK fine." She said as she quickly shoveled half a chicken sandwich into her mouth.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes." Toby said with a smile as he bend over to kiss Spencer quickly before he began to walk to the door.

"Don't work too hard Spencer." He said.

"Yes sir." She said back as she smiled at him. She knew she had to pull an allnighter and Toby had a big meeting in the morning that he needed a good nights sleep for so he left her to work. It was around 11pm when most people started to leave, but Spencer being Spencer refused to leave until all the work was perfect and done. It was 3 in the morning when she finally finished and nearly collapsed at her desk. It was only her and her boss James left working.

"Done. I'm ready to hit my bed." Spencer said as she entered James' office half asleep.

"Your not driving home Spencer are you? you look too tired? what if you fall asleep at the wheel?" James said.

"I'll be fine." Spencer said.

"No I'll drive you home, you can pick up your car later in the morning." James said.

"It's ok, really." Spencer tried to protest.

"Spencer, it's not up for discussion." James said as he picked up his keys and shoveled Spencer out the door.

As James drove Spencer home she knew this was a good idea, her eyes were drooping and she knew she would of fallen asleep at the wheel.

"Spencer, wakey, wakey." James said as he light touched her shoulders.

"Oh thanks for the ride James." Spencer said as she looked out the window to find she was home.

"No problem, see you at midday." He said.

"Yep see you then." Spencer said politely.

As Spencer bend down to pick up her bag from the back seat she quickly turned back to find James moving closer to her until he was only a few inches from her face. Everything turned into slow motion as James lent forward further and lightly kissed her lips. Spencer jumped back in shock.

"Night Spencer" He said as she quickly ran out of the car. Spencer was fully awake now and completely shocked to what just happened. She couldn't understand why he kissed her. She walked quickly up her driveway and quickly turned into a run. James knew she was engaged to Toby. He came to their engagement party only a few months ago. Spencer had heard stories about his bad reputation, but never thought she would contribute to his list of office relationships.

Spencer quickly crawled into bed still confused. She knew if she told Toby he would just get angry and storm into her office and make a scene, but she knew tomorrow she would have to have the awkward conversation with James about how she wanted no romantic relationship with him. She just hoped that her career wouldn't be affected by this.

* * *

When Spencer woke in the morning she opened her eyes to find a note on the pillow next to her.

'Didn't want to wake you, you looked to beautiful. I've made some breakfast for you and left it in the microwave. See you tonight. Love you. - Toby'

Spencer read the note and knew how much she loved Toby, and she didn't want a unrequited kiss to ruin her relationship.

When Spencer arrived to work she found a box on chocolates on her desk with a note from James reading. 'Thanks for working late.' She held the box in her hands as she stormed to James' office.

"Whats this?" She yelled as she threw the box onto his desk.

"Just a thank you for working late." James said as he got up from behind his desk and walked closer to Spencer.

"Thanks but its not necessary." Spencer said walking closer to the door.

"Spencer? what's up?" James said. He could tell something wasn't right.

"Last night, that can never happen again." She said.

"I liked it. It was nice." He said.

"No it wasn't. I have finance." Spencer stated.

"So what, I have a wife, they never have to know."

"You see what's different about our partners I still love mine, unlike you." Spencer said with a smirk.

"I see." James said. Spencer turned around happy with what she said. Until later that day when James called her back into his office.

"Spencer, I think you should reconsider. I suggest you change your mind, or I can make life very difficult for you." He said.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked.

"I think you know how blackmail works Spencer." He said with a seductive smile. "Ever since I hired you I always wanted to get into your pants."

Spencer was disgusted at how this escalated so quickly. Their was only one solution in her mind.

"Fine then James. I quit." She said and she watched as his grin turned into a frown. Spencer turned around, walked to her desk happy. Not happy that she was unemployed, but happy she did the right thing.

Spencer drove home the long way trying to put of the conversation she knew she was going to have with Toby. She eventually pulled into the driveway to find Toby there washing his truck. He was smiling but his smile stopped when Spencer stepped out of her car and walked towards him carrying a box.

"What happened?" Toby asked.

"I ummmm. We should talk inside." Spencer said as Toby put down the sponges and bucket and followed her into the kitchen.

"Spencer?" Toby questioned.

"I ummm I quit." She answered him.

"What why? I know you didn't love your job but.." Toby said before he was cut off my Spencer.

"James kissed me Toby ok." She said before she closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction.

When Spencer opened her eyes Toby was gone, he ran out the door, ran into his truck and drove down the driveway. Spencer ran outside to follow him but was too slow.

"TOBY" She yelled as he left her sight.

* * *

Toby returned a few hours later. Spencer sat patiently in the kitchen waiting for him to return. She cleaned and did some baking while she waited for him. When he finally walked through the door Spencer ran to him to find his face bloody and bruised.

"Toby, what did you do?" She asked as she light grazed her fingers over a cut on his cheek.

"I went to see James, and things kinda got heated fast. I punched him, but I wasn't expecting him to be such a good fighter." Toby said as he laughed nervously.

"Toby." Spencer said shaking her head.

"He said some things from him Spencer. Are they true?" Toby asked moving away from her.

"What things?" She asked puzzled.

"He said you kissed him first."

"And you believe him? I would never cheat on you Toby." Spencer yelled back.

"I don"t believe him, It's just..." Toby said back.

"It's just what Toby? you really think I would do anything with him? he's my dad's age." Spencer yelled back. She grew more angry.

"Spencer I just don;t understand."

"Screw you Toby." Spencer yelled back as she slammed the door behind her and ran upstairs to the bathroom and started to cry.

Felling like an idiot Toby ran behind her knocking on the bathroom door asking for Spencer to let him in.

"Spencer I'm sorry ok. I don't believe him. Just let me in please." He said through the door.

Spencer slowely unlocked the door as Toby turned the door handle to enter the bathroom. He walked over to Spencer who was sitting on the edge of the bath with her head in her hands. Toby sat beside her and placed his arm around her. "Spence I'm sorry."

"The worse thing about to today is not that I lost my job, but that you didn't believe me. I would never, never cheat on you Toby." Spencer said through her hands.

Toby lifted her head from her hands and wiped away her tears from her face and hugged her. Toby's face was still bleeding, so Spencer picked up a wet cloth and cleaned up Toby's face, and wiped the blood of his hands. Unsure who's blood it was.

After he was all clean they sat there for a while on the edge of the bathtub, hugging.

**This chapter was kinda all over the place. Ended differently to how I thought when I began this chapter. Might upload another tonight, depending on whats on tv tonight. :D**

**Hope you like. Please review. Also check out my tumblr my user name is softhoneysugar. My edits blog is brightyellowsummer.**


	7. Relax

A week had passed since Spencer had lost her job. She didn't know what to do with herself. She would clean, cook (well try to cook), organize, and more cleaning. Her father had promised her a job at his law firm, but she hadn't taken it. She never wanted to ever work for her father, and didn't plan on starting now.

"Toby I can't handle this anymore, I'm calling my dad to say I'll take the job." Spencer said as she and Toby had breakfast before he had to go to work.

"Spencer, you don't wanna work for your dad. You'll hate it." Toby said.

Toby walked over to Spencer who was lumped onto the kitchen counter. He rubbed her shoulders knowing this always made her feel less stressed.

"Spencer you need to learn to relax."

"I'm a Hastings, we don't relax, ever." She muffled through her hair.

"Spencer, stop cleaning and organizing, and please stop cooking. I'm sorry to say this, but it's the one thing you can not do."

Spencer lifted her head from the counter to shoot him a angry stare.

"Toby I don't know how to relax."

"Well learn. Call up Hanna, I'm sure she would love to have someone to talk to now she's not working. And you know what if you still wanna work for your Dad then you can say yes to him, ok. I just know you'll hate it." Toby said continuing to run her shoulders.

"Ok fine. I'll call up Hanna. And my cooking isn't really that bad." Spencer said tilting her head back to meet his eyes.

"Spencer, even the neighbors dog won't eat it." Toby said as he bolted for the door before shooting her a quick and cheeky smile and blowing her a kiss goodbye.

Spencer sat in the kitchen for a few minutes trying to think of what she can do to relax. But a million things ran through her mind.

* * *

Spencer had called up Hanna and arranged a spa day for them both. She knew Hanna was hating being pregnant, so a spa treatment would do wonders for her. And Spencer knew this would relax her. After the treatment they headed to a cafe for some lunch.

"Thanks so much for the call Spencer, I needed this. I'm getting so sick and tired of staying inside all day." Hanna said thankfully.

"It's ok Hanna, I'm struggling too, I don't think I know how to relax. I think this is the first time in my life where I'm free and have no commitments. I don't like it." Spencer said back to Hanna who was sipping on a ice coffee.

"So how's being pregnant? hating it?" Spencer asked.

"Oh my god Spencer you have no idea, I can't fit my old clothes, I can't wear high heels. It sucks."

Spencer sat there laughing at her friend who was wearing flats and in sweats.

"After this on pops out I'm done. I never want to go through this again." Hanna said.

"Ok then Hanna. Until then lets hang out more often. Your my only friend thats free. Aria is busy with all her art projects and Ezra, and Emily's busy competing in different swimming events around the world. I need someone to talk to before I go insane."

"You have me for another 6 months, then I'm on mommy duty." Hanna said as she rubbed her expanding belly.

"Maybe we could start wedding planning." Spencer said with a smile.

"Really? are you sure? with Toby being the only one who's working.."

"It's fine Hanna, were nearly done paying off my Dad in the next few weeks, Toby's business is doing really well. I don't even need to work, I just want to. I need something to entertain myself." Spencer said.

"Ok then, why don't we start today, lets go dress shopping." Hanna said with a massive smile on her face.

"Today?" Spencer asked worried.

"yeah the sooner the better. Let's finish eating then we can go into the city and look around. Ok?"

"Ok, yep sure." Spencer said with a smile. After months of putting it of her wedding to Toby was actually being planned.

* * *

Toby sat at home worried about where Spencer was, the house was empty, Spencer's car was gone, and the dishes from breakfast were still in the sink. Toby whipped up some dinner while he waited for his fiancé that was MIA.

It was around 9pm when Spencer finally crashed through the door carrying what looked like a million bags of shopping.

"Spencer your home." Toby said with a smile.

"Yep, give me a minute." Spencer said as she ran to the spare bedroom, shoved her shopping onto the bed and then rejoined Toby in the lounge.

"What's all that Spencer?" Toby asked worried.

"Wedding shopping. After you left for work I called up Hanna, and we went shopping. Good news, I have a dress." Spencer said with joy busting out of her head.

"So I guess you learnt how to relax?" Toby asked.

"Maybe." Spencer said with a devilish smile.

"So can I see what you bought?"

"Not all of it, it's bad luck to see the dress before the day, which we need to finalize the date so Hanna and I can talk to my dad about the venue." Spencer said as she climed onto Toby's lap.

"Wow this is moving so fast, I love it." Toby said smiling.

"Yeah, I was also thinking. Maybe since the money situation is good now why don't I take a few months off, plan the wedding, then after the honeymoon I can look for a job." Spencer said.

"Really? you don't mind not having a job?"

"No, well I was thinking now we won't need to find someone to plan out special day, I can do it all."

"That sounds good." Toby said as he leaned in to kiss Spencer lightly.

"I love you" Toby said. "I love you too Toby, I can't wait to become your wife."

"Also while I was out shopping we hit the lingerie shop and bought some stuff for out honeymoon, which I think we should use quickly, we don't want it to off you know." Spencer said with a devilish grin.

"Yes, we wouldn't want it all to turn bad, then we can't use it." Toby said adding to Spencer's story.

"Wait here, I'll be back in something, a little less bulky." Spencer said leaving the room sexually.

In that moment Toby was happy, he had a perfect fiancé, a perfect job, amazing friends. And he knew life couldn't get any better than this right now.

**Next chapter: Will try and upload tomorrow. It's a few months down the line, the wedding is approaching only a few weeks away. Spencer and Toby have their bachelor, bachelorette parties. **


	8. Bachelor and Bachelorette parties

Seven months had passed since Spencer started the wedding planning. Hanna had her baby, she had a baby boy. Her and Caleb named it Luca. Emily and Paige had arrived back to Rosewood for the Hastings/Cavanaugh wedding that was only a week away. Spencer had organized everything but was still stressing on minor details. It was exactly one week till the wedding, Spencer and Toby had arranged bachelor and bachelorette parties. Toby had arranged a boys night out in the city for the weekend, and Spencer arranged for her party to take place at their house.

"You know in the past 4 years, we have never spent more than one night away from each other." Spencer said as she hugged Toby goodbye.

"I know. But it's two nights Spencer, and I'm only in the city." Toby answered back stroking her long brunette hair.

"Why two nights Toby? I'm not having mine till tomorrow night, maybe you should just go to the city then."

"Spencer, this is my last weekend as a bachelor, I wanna do it right." Toby said pulling away from the hug.

"OK fine, call me when you get their ok?" Spencer said holding Toby's wrists tight.

"Spencer it's just the city." Toby said. Spencer squeezed his wrists tighter.

"Ok Ok, I'll call you." Toby said until Spencer let go of his wrists. "Bye." He said as he kissed her on the forehead before he left.

Toby jumped into Caleb's car waving back to Spencer before they speed of down the road to the city. Spencer walked into her empty house.

Spencer sat alone in her big empty house curled up into the lounge watching the latest episode of glee when she heard noises from outside. Scared about what it could be Spencer put the tv on mute, picked up a umbrella that was hooked on the back of a chair and slowly walked into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. She tiptoe around to investigate more. She picked up her cell phone getting ready to dial 911 until familar voices started to speak.

"Hanna, I'v got the alcohol ok, just wait till we get inside." Spencer heard Aria say. She threw down the umbrella and swung open the door to find Aria, Hanna and Emily there picking up the contents of a broken shopping bag.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spencer yelled.

"Surprise." Aria said as Spencer shocked her.

* * *

"I talked to Toby today and he said you were gonna be home alone this weekend, and I know how much you hate sleeping alone, so I convinced Hanna and Aria to come and surprise you tonight." Emily said after her and her friends entered Spencer's house.

"Hanna where's Luca?" Spencer asked worried.

"He's with my mom, which reminds me I should call her to see if he's ok." Hanna said as she ruffled through her bag looking for her phone.

"So the plan for tonight is to just have a few bottles of wine, maybe watch a movie or play some bored games. Then tomorrow we hit the big stuff, hard." Arid said waving a bottle of white wine in the air.

"I like this plan." Spencer said grabbing the bottle from Aria's hand and pouring 3 glasses of wine.

Hanna finally returned from the phone call with her mother and a frown grew across her face. "Where's my glass bitches?" She asked.

"Your ok to drink? are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"I don;t care, I've gone 9 months with no alcohol, I'm drinking this weekend." Hanna answered as she poured herself a glass.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around and the girls woke up around midday ready to do the last minute wedding shopping. Spencer was worried about Toby who hadn't called her at all.

"Hey Toby it's just me, just calling to make sure your ok. I miss you, and I love you." Spencer said as she left a voice message on his phone.

"He'll be ok Spene, I heard from Caleb the boys took his phone off him so he can have one last 'weekend of freedom'. Noel's words, not Toby's." Hanna said.

"Ok then." Spencer said.

Saturday night rolled around quick and Spencer and her three best friends decorated the house in all pink, ready for the bachelorette party. Aria stocked the fridge with jello shots, and pink punch. While Hanna finished decorating. Guests started to arrive quickly, and soon Spencer's house was full with 20 close friends.

* * *

"I'm wanna call her Caleb." Toby asked Caleb before shoting another shot of tequila.

"No Toby, you can call her in the morning, that's when you'll be getting your phone back." Caleb answered as he poured another glass of beer down his throat.

"Fine then. Can I ask you one thing tho bro." Toby asked leading Caleb outside to some quietness.

"What's up Toby? your not getting cold feet are you? please don;t tell me you are cause I .." Caleb said before Toby interrupted him.

"No, No I love Spencer. I can't live without her."

"Ok then what?" Caleb asked looking less worried.

"What's it like? being a father?" Toby asked seriously.

"Bro I think were both to drunk for this conversation." Caleb answered.

"Caleb!" Toby yelled.

"I love it. I thought I would be shit at it since I never had a real dad." Caleb answered with a serious look on his face. "I;ve only been a dad for a month but can't imagine life without Luca. Why you asking Tobs?

"Just wondering, that's the one thing I'm most scared of. My dad was such a dick to me after my mum died, I don;t think I know how to be a good dad." Toby answered.

"Don't worry about it Toby, I never had a dad, and i think I'm doing a good job." caleb answered.

"Ok then, lets get back to the party, it's my last night of freedom, whoohooo!" Toby screamed as he pushed Caleb back to the party where Noel had invited a special guest, a stripper.

* * *

Back in Rosewood Spencer's night had become just as interesting, Hanna had arranged a couple of male strippers to come and surprise Spencer. Usually Spencer would hate this, but seeing as she was too drunk to stand, she was loving it.

"Hanna! thank you so much." Spencer said as she ran over to her friend who was in the corner.

"Glad your having fun Spencer." Hanna said looking sad.

"Han, what's wrong you missing Luca?" Spencer said.

"Yeah a little." Hanna said as she looked down at a photo on her phone.

"Oh Hanna." Spencer said as she hugged her friend.

"I bet you never thought I would be the one to be all baby crazy." Hanna said.

"Honestly? no. I always thought Aria would be the first to have a baby. I know she had Malcolm, but he's not her's you know." Spencer said.

"Yeah, lets forget about it tho, this is my first outing since having Lucas, let's make it a fun night. Ok. " Hanna said as she hugged Spencer again.

"Present time" Hanna yelled at the guests as she ran to the presents table. Spencer followed slowly.

* * *

It was around three in the morning when the bachelorette party was starting to wind down, most of the guests were leaving. Hanna, and Aria stayed and headed up to the spare bedrooms to sleep. They both had drunk way too much, and just wanted to sleep. Spencer said goodbye to Emily and Paige and locked the door. She was about to head up stairs to crawl into her bed when her cellphone buzzed.

"Hello" Spencer asked slumped onto the wall.

"Spencer! it's Toby" Toby yelled.

"Toby, your alive." Spencer said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm alive, I'm borrowing a strangers phone, the boys won't let me talk to you. But i wanted to hear your voice. I love you." Toby yelled through the phone.

"I love you too Toby, I miss you." She said.

"Me too, I don't know how I'm gonna sleep tonight." Toby said.

"Me either, last night was horrible, I can't sleep when I don't have you holding me. I..." Spencer said until the phone cut out. Disappointed, Spencer slowly walked up to her bedroom, grabbed one of Toby's shirts, and threw it over her head and full onto the bed. She lay on Toby's side of the bed, waiting for sleep to overcome her.

Spencer had entered a light sleep when she was woken up suddenly to a movement in her bed, she just assumed it was Hanna, she would often crawl into bed with her when she was lonely. But Spencer got a shock when she felt Toby's big hands wrap around her torso. Spencer jumped.

"Toby! your here?" She asked. "How did you get here?"

"I got a taxi. I had to see you. You sounded sad on the phone." He said as Spencer sat up and threw her arms around him.

"I'm always sad when were not together." Spencer said as Toby kissed her passionately.

Spencer fell into Toby's arms, she felt happy and safe, and loved. As they snuggled together she felt Toby's breath against her ear, she didn;t care that he was drunk and smelled like booze, she was happy he was home. And they both couldn't wait for the wedding.

**Ok hope you liked. I will post a new chapter with saturday or sunday. Please review, they make me feel happy. :D**


	9. Ill be the one in white

**Hey readers. Thanks for the reviews. Have read them all, and thanks to sassymax for the constructive criticism. I plan on including more of the Aria/Spencer relationship in this chapter. And will be including Emily more to the story. This chapter is in 2 parts, Spencer's side, and Toby's side. **

* * *

Spencer and Toby's wedding day was here. Spencer and Toby said goodbye to each other the night before, and Spencer located to a Hotel in town where the wedding reception was being held, and Toby stayed at the house to get ready with his groomsmen which included Caleb, Edward and Steve from work. They all spent the night drink beers, and playing some football in the park across the road.

**Spencer's morning**

While over at the hotel Spencer and her three best friends spent the night relaxing, going to the spa and sipping on champagne. This was a complete contrast to today. Everything was moving fast. Luca had vomited on Hanna's bridesmaid dress and she was rushing around town to try and find a dry cleaners to do it within a hour. Melissa was whispering into Spencer's ear all the bad things about marriage and babies. Aria was arguing with Veronica about the way Spencer's had should be styled, and Emily was annoyed with Spencer for kicking out Paige.

"Shut up Melissa I don't care about the problems your having with Wren, or your baby." Spencer yelled after finally having enough of all the noise. "Emily I'm sorry I kicked out Paige, this room is already crowded enough ok. Aria, Mom shut up, I'm having my hair half up, half down. Now can someone please call Hanna and ask her how long she is going to be? we have less than an hour till we have to be at the church."

"Ok Spencer calm down, everything will be fine. I just got a text from Hanna she's on her way back. We'll make it ok. Just stay calm." Aria said rubbing Spencer's shoulders trying to calm her down. Spencer sat down slowly practicing slow the breathing Toby had taught her from when she got wound up. Just as Spencer began to become relaxed Hanna busted through the door, with a clean dress in her hands. "Ok Hanna, you get Aria to do your hair and make up, then et dressed and we should be back on track and ready to leave in 20 minutes." Spencer said just as her phone began to bleep.

"Spencer answer it." Her mother said to her.

"It's Toby, what if he's got cold feet and is leaving me?" Spencer said worried.

"Spencer don't be ridiculous." Her mother said as she snatched the phone from Spencer's hands.

"Toby what do you want?" Veronica said harshly.

"He want's to talk to you Spencer." Veronica said as she handed the phone over to Spencer.

"Something wrong Toby?" She asked.

"You ready? were just at the church now." He said.

"Nearly ready." Spencer said as she locked herself into the bathroom. "My friends and sister are driving me insane Toby. Please don't tell me you've called to add more bad news?" She asked worried.

"No everything's fine, the church looks amazing, some guests have arrived already. Everything's perfect Spencer. Can't wait to see you." Toby said which made Spencer happy. "I'll see you soon Spence, I love you."

"See you soon Toby, I'll be the one in white." She joked before she hung up the phone and joined her bridal party.

"Everything good?" Veronica asked.

"Perfect." Spencer said.

* * *

Everyone jumped into the designated car, and Spencer joined her father in the town car waiting for her and they made their way to the church.

"Spence you good?" Her father asked.

"I'm good daddy, thanks." she said as she leant her head on his shoulders.

"I know I wasn't one hundred perfect supportive of Toby, but I see how happy he makes you, and I think you made the right choice. He's a good man Spencer." Her father said.

"Thanks dad. I kinda like him." She joked as the car pulled up to the church only a minute behind schedule. Peter stepped out of the car first to help Spencer out easily. They meet Aria, Hanna, Emily and Melissa who looked pretty in their bridesmaid dresses. Spencer watched as Melissa was the first to go down the alter.

"Is he their? can you see him?" Spencer asked her Hanna who was the next to walk.

"He's their Spencer, he looks handsome as always." Hanna said with a smile before she walked through the doors. Then Emily went who was shortly followed by Aria. Spencer took a deep breathe, she looped her arm through her father's and walked through the doors and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Toby's morning**

Toby returned from his early morning run to find many beer bottles and leftover pizza throughout the house. His last night of freedom had caused quite a mess. Just as he started to clean up a he heard and knock at the door.

"Hey Mr Hastings." Toby said as Peter walked through the door to find Toby holding a rubbish bag full of empty beer bottles and food."

"Big night then Toby?" Peter asked.

"Not really, Caleb and the boys drank more than I did. Am too nervous." Toby said as they walked into the kitchen trying not to disturb Caleb who was sleeping on the couch in the lounge.

"So what bring you here Mr Hastings?" Toby asks.

"Well today is your big day, I just wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Ok sure."

"I just wanted to tell you my part of the wedding is all paid for, so don't let the hotel staff charge you for extra things. And also I was never fully happy with you and Spencer being together. But you've proven me wrong. Spencer is the happiest I've ever seen her, keep it that way ok buddy?" Peter said giving Toby a stare that could kill puppies.

"I will sir, I love Spencer. I will never hurt her." Toby said.

"OK good. Then I wish you luck. Mine and Spencer's relationship was always rocky, good luck with that." Peter said with a smile as he stretched out his hand. Toby shook it saying "thanks, see you at the church." And Peter walked out the door.

Toby began to feel more nervous. In only a few hours he would be married. Toby continued to clean up the house knowing that Spencer couldn't be too happy to come home to a messy house.

* * *

A few hours passed and they boys woke up to the smell of bacon and friend eggs Toby had made. Soon after they all went up stairs to get the suits and throw them on.

"Getting nervous there Toby?" Caleb said fro behind Toby who was having trouble tying his tie.

"A little." Toby answered back.

"Don't worry bro. It will all be sweet." Caleb said as he offered Toby a smack on the back.

Caleb left with Edward and Steve in the first car, and Toby was waiting at the house for his father to come by. In the meantime Toby went into the back of his closet and found some rose petals and champagne. He decorated their bedroom with the petals, and went to the fridge to store the wine. Everything was perfect when Toby's father knocked at the door.

"Dad" Toby said happy to see him. Toby and his father had a odd relationship, after Toby's mum died he ignored Toby. Then when he got married again so soon after her death Toby hated him for that.

"You ready buddy." Toby's dad asked.

"Yep sure thing." Toby said as he exited the house and followed his dad to the car.

"You ready for this Toby? marriage?" Toby's dad asked.

"Yeah I think so dad. I'm happy your here. Is Denice coming too?" Toby asked worried. He never completely warmed up to his new step mom, but know she made his father happy.

"Yep, her and Jenna are at the church now." He said. "Also Toby I know your mom would be happy for you today. She would of been so proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks dad" Toby said offering a smile to his father.

After a twenty minute drive they finally arrived to the church. With still over half an hour to go Toby pulled out his phone and dialed Spencer.

"Toby what do you want?" Toby hear Spencer's mum say.

"Ummm I was just wanting to talk to Spencer for a bit." He said nervously. Spencer's mum always made Toby nervous. Veronica was more welcoming than Spencer's father, but Veronica still had her moments.

"He want's to talk to you Spencer." Toby heard in the background as Spencer was handed the phone.

"Something wrong Toby?" Spencer asked.

"You ready? were just at the church now." Toby said.

"Nearly ready." Spencer said. "My friends and sister are driving me insane Toby. Please don't tell me you've called to add more bad news?" She said. Toby could tell she was feeling stressed.

"No everything's fine, the church looks amazing, some guests have arrived already. Everything's perfect Spencer. Can't wait to see you." Toby said

"I'll see you soon Spence, I love you."

"See you soon Toby, I'll be the one in white." She joked as Toby hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

Guests were pilling into the church now, with only fifteen minutes to go. Toby looked around at all the guests and smiling. But when one guest started to walk up to him, Toby could only snarl.

"Toby, big day. Don't screw it up." Wren said as he was holding a baby in his hands. "You haven't meet Ruby let have you." Wren continued as Wren shoved his baby into Toby's hands.

"She's pretty.' Toby said.

"She is right? I'll try and keep her down. Maybe when the priest ask if anyone thinks this couple shouldn't get married I'll give her a tight squeeze." Wren joked as he walked back to the chairs.

Caleb had joined Toby at this point and knew how angry Wren made Toby. "Come on Toby, it's nearly time. Lets take our places." He said pulling Toby into position.

A few minutes passed and Toby was getting over his run in with Wren when he heard someone in the crowd whisper "there here." Toby completely forgot about Wren and looked down the aisle as the music began to play. Melissa was the first to come down the isle as he saw Hanna pocking her head through the door. Caleb smiling as Hanna was next to walk. Then she was followed by Emily, then Aria was last. It was the moment he's been waiting for all day, to see her perfect face.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**The wedding continues. Will try and update either tonight, or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed, and please review. **


	10. we did it

Spencer took a step forward and opened her eyes. She looked down the long church isle to see hundreds of faces staring back at her. She leaned into her father more and took more steps forward. She looked up towards to front of the church searching for Toby's face. She found him with the biggest smile on his face. Looking straight at her. She noticed Caleb who whispered into Toby's ear "She looks great." and Toby nodding. Spencer looked in the crowd more to see her all her friends from school, and even some from her work. She looked to the right and saw Toby's friends, his father and step mother with Jenna by her side. Time slowed down, all Spencer wanted to do was run to Toby and fall into his arms. She gripped onto her father tighter fearing that she would trip. Why had Hanna convinced her to wear heals.

Finally after what felt like hours, she made her way up to Toby. Her father shook Toby's hand and placed my hand onto his. Toby whispering "You look beautiful" before he lead us up towards the priest.

"Welcome everyone to the wedding ceremony of Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh. We are here to celebrate the love these two share." The priest said. He continued talking but Spencer and Toby blocked out his voice as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Spencer and Toby have chosen to resite the traditional vows, so Toby repeat after me, I, Toby Cavanaugh, take you Spencer Hastings, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Toby repeated and Spencer did the same. They exchanged rings, and said their I do's. "By the state of Pennsylvania I now pronounce you husband and wife, you now may kiss the bride."

The crowd started to clap and cheer as Toby pulled in Spencer for their first kiss as husband and wife. The kiss was short and sweet, when they pulled away they turned back onto the crowd smiling as they walked hand in hand out of the church. Toby helped Spencer into the town car before he entered and they drove up and away to the reception hall.

"We did it." Spencer yelled at Toby as they were driving away.

"We did." He answered before he pulled her in for a kiss.

They sat in silence in the back of their car, Spencer rested her head on Toby's shoulder as Toby rested his dead against head.

"You scared me today." Spencer said finally breaking the silence.

"What why?" Toby asked as he lifted his head up to look at Spencer.

"When you called. I thought you were calling to say you didn't wanna marry me."

"Why would I do that? I love you." He said. "Were you hoping I would have cold feet?"

"No way. I'm so happy, I can now call you my husband. Husband, that sounds so weird." She said.

"That does sound weird Spencer Cavanaugh." Toby teased.

"Ohh I like that, say it again."

"Spencer Cavanaugh." Toby said again as Spencer giggled. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Mr Cavanaugh." Spencer said as she snuggled closer into to him.

* * *

The wedding reception started like any other wedding reception. Spencer and Toby walked in, had some food, cut the cake, and people did some toasts. Aria made a beautiful and sweet toast, Caleb came in and made everyone laugh, Spencer's dad threatened Toby abut hurting his baby girl, and even Toby's dad gave a beautiful apology toast to Toby, hoping Spencer can give him everything his mother wanted to. Hanna even got up, made everyone laugh, and cry at the same time.

The night was starting to die down, the older guests were leaving, people were drinking more, and all Spencer and Toby wanted to do was go upstairs to their room and sleep (or not sleep in their case). Toby was on the dance floor with Caleb and Jason trying to do the gangnam style while Spencer took photos and looked on laughing to herself at her new husband and friends.

"ah this song is getting really old." Wren said as he appeared from behind Spencer.

"Maybe, but there having fun." Spencer said back.

"So your finally married, welcome to the club." Wren said with a side smirk.

"Yeah." Spencer said looking around to try and find someone to distract her.

"I'll always be here for you Spencer, always." Wren said as he took Spencer's hand and kissed it. Spencer snatched it away quickly with a disgusted look on her face. Wren was obviously drunk.

Toby looked on at Spencer seeing Wren moving in closer to her.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled from the dance floor waving at her to come closer to him to dance.

"Sorry Wren gotta go." She said happily.

Spencer joined Toby mouthing a thank you to him as she began to dance with him. When Spencer looked over back at Wren, she saw Melissa who had seen the whole thing, yelling at Wren while she held Ruby in her arms. Spencer smiled and looked back at Toby as she moved in closer to him.

* * *

The night ended with Spencer and Toby running throw the remaining guests throwing petals from flowers at them before they exited the hall to run up to their room they booked for the night. Waving and blowing kisses to all their friends and families.

After a long ride in the lift they finally reached their floor. As a wedding gift Aria had arranged for Spencer and Toby to have the honeymoon suite for the night. Toby carried Spencer over the threshold like a gentleman and help her in his arms as they looked around the room in shock. After looking in every corner of the suite Spencer joined Toby who was starting to remove his shirt and tie. Spencer joined him quickly loosing her dress, but hit a road block when she needed his help to get put of the dress. He slowly slid the dress down her slender frame and watched it as it fell to the floor. They both fell onto the bed together wrapped in each other making love until the sun came up in the morning.

When they both got tired they fell asleep holding each other. Toby woke up first, looking down at the woman sleeping beside her. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world. He didn't understand how he got so lucky.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Please review, tell me what you like/or hate. **

**Next Chapter: Spencer and Toby go on their honeymoon.**


	11. The honeymoon

Sorry about the spacing, ai lost my laptop charger, so this was written on my iPad. Please review and enjoy.

The honeymoon

Spencer and Toby spent the whole night in their honeymoon suite thanks to Aria, only getting a few hours sleep. They left their room around 11am and have plans to say goodbye to her friends and family at the hotel before they left for their 2 week honeymoon in London. As soon as they checked out their friends and family were their waiting to say goodbye to the newlyweds. Hanna was the first to hug Spencer goodbye, soon followed by Caleb who whispered something into Toby's ear which made Toby smile from ear to ear. Next Spencer's parents kissed them goodbye.  
"where's aria?" Spencer asked worried where her best friend was.  
"umm not sure, she should be here soon, I'll call her" Hanna said as she grabbed the phone from her bag.  
"sorry I'm late." Aria said as she ran into the hotel reception. Aria stopped to hug Spencer who could notice something was up with Aria. "something wrong Aria?" spencer asked worried.  
"all good Spencer." aria sad looking away from her. Spencer pulled aria away from the others, she could tell something was up.  
"Aria what's wrong? You were acting weird all of yesterday and now." Spencer said.  
"nothing Spence." she said trying to look away from Spencer.  
"Aria!" Spencer said.  
"I don't wanna spoil your honeymoon."  
"Now I'm definitely worried." spencer said.  
"Ok Spencer, Ezra wasn't at your wedding cause he had a work conference, we had a argument a few days ago." she said.  
"what happened" spencer said sounding more worried.  
" I don't wanna Make you late" aria said trying to wiggle out of Spencer's glare.  
"I don't care how late I am, tell me more." spencer said.  
"ok we had a argument because the other day I went to the doctors, and I found out I can't have kids." Ari said as tears started to for in her eyes.  
"Aria. Why?" spencer said as she rubbed the shoulders of her friend.  
"I didn't wanna ruin your day yesterday so I didn't tell you, I told Hanna and Emily. I don't wanna get into the specifics but I can't have kids, I told Ezra and he wants me to do get all these tests and different medical methods but I don't want to. He really wants to have another kid. He loves Malcolm but he wants another. I have another appointment today for a second opinion." Aria continued as Spencer pulled her in for a big bear hug.  
"That sucks Aria, maybe I could cancel this trip and go with you to the doctors." Spencer offered.  
"No way Spencer, this is your honeymoon, you will go to London, and enjoy it. Don't worry about me, me and my problems will be here when you get back." Aria said.  
"ok" Spencer said as they both walked back to their farewell party.  
"ok we're all good to go then?" Toby said as Spencer joined him.  
"yep." Spencer said as she was still worried about Aria.  
They both said goodbye again before getting into Emily's car. Emily drove them to the airport who was flying back to a swimming tour. She hugged Spencer and Toby goodbye as she left for her flight.

Spencer and Toby waited at the airport for a few hours before getting on their flight. Spencer filling Toby in on the Aria situation. Trying to forget about her friends problems was becoming tough for Spencer. They both bored the plane for the flight. They entered their first class seats. Spencer's parents paid for the tickets, and nothing best for their little girl. Toby was shocked at first class seating, he had only been on one flight before and that was in economy.

Toby and Spencer slept for most of the flight after getting hardly any sleep they night before. They arrived to Heathrow airport around 3 pm and were eager to check into their hotel and get out and look at all the sights before it got dark.  
After going through the security and after finally reaching their hotel it was around 5pm and getting dark. Their dumped their bags in the hotel room and wondered around London before finding a pizza express for dinner.

Toby and Spencer were halfway through their London adventure. They spent the past week going to all the old tourist attractions in London such as the tower of London, tower bridge, and Westminster Abby. Spencer dragged Toby to all the museums,and Toby pulled Spencer to a football game. They had spent most of their time in their hotel room, enjoying married life together.  
After sleeping in till midday on the Sunday Toby decided to head off around London alone as Spencer lake in her bed felling a little sick. It was around 2pm when she had a thought, a thought that made her got out of bed, got dressed and left the hotel to find a drug shop. Spencer picked up some candy, chocolate, aSome lemonade, and a pregnancy test.  
Still scared as Spencer did the math in her head, her period was late, and had only just realised. She tried to convince herself it was nothing, just some food poising. The one thing that ran through her mind wasn't that she could be pregnant and how that would totally suck, she could only think of Aria. Someone who really wanted a baby, and couldn't. Spencer finally got to her hotel room to find Toby sitting on the bed.  
"Wheree did you go? You feeling better?" Toby asked.  
"umm, not exactly." Spencer said as she opened her bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. Throwing it to a shocked looking Toby as she sat next to him.  
"I don't understand Spencer. We're always careful." Toby asked.  
"I know, but these things happen." spencer said as she leaned on Toby's should about to cry.  
"ok then, we just need to do it. You take the test, I'll be here with you. And then we can know if we need to worry or not." Toby said as he stood up looking at Spencer.  
Spencer slowly got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and followed the instructions.  
After flushing the toilet, Toby walked through the door with his phone in hand, and sat next to Spencer who was sitting on the side of the bathtub.  
"how long?" he asked before setting the timer.  
"3 minutes." she said as Toby set 3 minutes on his phone.  
They sat their in silence for a minute until Spencer finally broke the silence.  
"The one thing that makes me said about this is Aria, she can't have kids, and here we are not Nanking them." she said.  
"you don't want kids?" he said.  
"of course I do, just not now. I wanna be married for a while before babies." she said leaning on his shoulder. " I can image a little boy, with beautiful blue eyes, with dark curly hair. Being stubborn like me, but kind and caring like you." spencer said.  
"I picture a girl, with long brown hair with big beautiful brow eyes, with her mothers beauty. She will give me a heart attack when she turns into a teenager. All the boys will like her, like her mom." Toby said joining in with Spencer.  
" Blue eyes, that's all I want. Our kids could have any other features, as long as they had your beautiful blue eyes." Spencer said as she looked up at Toby's big eyes who was smiling. His phone went off and Spencer and Toby both stared at the test that laid on the bathroom counter.  
"you ready?" spencer asked.  
"yes." he said as he grabbed Spencer's hand as her other hand picked up the stick.  
"it's negative." Spencer said. "it's negative." she said again as a smile came across her face. Toby picked up Spencer as she wrapped her legs around his torso. She killed his happily as she threw the stick into the sink. Toby placed her back onto the ground and pulling her in for a bear hug. As they hugged Spencer's smile turned into a frown. She was scared, but was warming to the idea of a little Toby running around. Tony felt the same way. Being a father always scared him, but having a little Spencer made feel happy. They both fared each other and skilled at each other as they kissed. Not wanting to admit to each other that they wanted to be parents.

Will try and upload tommorow, or will be Friday cause thats when I get a new MacBook charger.


	12. Helping out a friend

Two months have passed since Spencer and Toby's honeymoon. And the couple was still in newlywed mode. Spencer had found a job, she was working with her father as he campaigns to become Rosewoods new mayor. Toby is back to work at his carpentry Business, and the couple are loving married life.  
"do you have to go Toby? I'll miss you." spencer said as Toby mentioned a job he had gained that would keep him away from Spencer for a week.  
"Spencer it's my job. I'll miss you too, but it's one week ok." Toby said.  
"why can't one of your employees do the job, isn't that the point of hiring them, so you have more free time." Spencer said.  
"They asked for me personally, I have to do it. Ok. "  
"Fine!" spencer said angrily not happy that Toby was leaving for a week.  
Spencer kissed Toby goodbye, sad to see him go. They hadn't spend more than one night away from each other since being married.  
Spencer decided not to dwell in self pity and arrange to have a girls weekend. Toby was back in the morning, she had gone 6 days without him, and she couldn't wait to see him again. To take her mind off his arrival tomorrow she invited Aria, Hanna and Emily. The only person who could make it was Aria.  
"Glad you could make it." Spencer said to Aria as she walked through the door.  
"Me too, is Hanna and Em coming?" Aria asked.  
"no, just you. Who cares, well have fun without them." spencer said as she began to open a bottle of wine.  
"This is better, no Hanna bragging about her perfect life." Aria snarled.  
"What's going on with you too?" Spencer asked worried.  
"Nothing you need to worry about, I just had seeing her married, with a kid. Everything is working out for her. But I never thought she would be the first with a family." Aria said.  
"let's not dwell on the negative, let's be happy. I've got a couple bottles of wine, heaps of snacks, and a awesome playlist that will make the night awesome."  
"I like the sound of that." aria said toasting Spencer's wine glass.

* * *

A few hours passed, Spencer and Aria were drinking more and more. They had gotten through 2 and a half bottles of wine when they started singing. After taking a break they both crashed onto the couch.  
"How's married life Spence?" Aria asked.  
"It's good. Its not much different, we lived together before so they only difference I feel is I tick mrs instead of miss on forms, and say my name is Spencer Cavanaugh not Hastings. How's your wedding plans, it's been nearly 3 years."  
"Yeah, I don't think anytime soon, i think this whole baby drama is making Ezra rethink his decision." aria said.  
"Don't be silly Aria, you too are destined to be together forever. I know it." Spencer said.  
"thanks Spencer, I just don't think a baby is in the works for me. Not unless I get a surrogate. " aria added.  
"I could do it." spencer shouted out.  
"very funny Spencer, how drunk are you?" aria asked.  
"I'm not that drunk, seriously, I could do this. Please let me do this." Spencer said.  
"spencer I can't it's too weird."  
"it's not weird, you said that your problem stops you from carrying a baby, not a problems with your eggs. Let me help you."  
"ok, sure." aria said. Spencer bounced up off the couch to hug her best friend.

* * *

Spencer woke up happy for two reasons, one Toby was coming back today, and the second was the amazing gift she was giving to her best friend. After saying goodbye to a ecstatic Aria, Spencer cleaned up for Toby's arrival so she could tell him to news.  
"Spencer?" Toby yelled from the kitchen unsure if Spencer was home or not. With flowers in his hands behind his back he crept around the hose to find his wife. "spence" Spencer ran down the stairs at the sound of his voice, she ran straight into him kissing him the instant she saw him.  
"your back!" she yelled a him as he handed her the flowers.  
"oh their pretty." she said as she took them from her hands and placed him in a vase.  
"so how was your week Spencer?" Toby asked.  
" it was as good as it could be without you. Aria came round last night, we had some wine, and talked." "that's good, how is she?" he asked.  
"She's good, still sad bout the whole baby thing. With that theres something I wanna talk to you about." spencer said as she pulled Tony into the lounge and sat down on the couch beside her.  
"Aria and I were talking last night, and she mentioned getting a surrogate. And I offered that I could do that." Spencer said wit a smile. "Wouldn't that be amazing?"  
" what? I don't understand?" Toby asked shocked.  
"well they would put her eggs, and eras sperm into me, and then I would carry their baby for them." Spencer said.  
"I know what a surrogate is Spencer, I just don't understand why you offered?"  
"we were drinking last night and ..." spencer said as Toby interrupted her.  
"So you were drunk."  
"I may of been tipsy, but..."  
"You didn't promise her did you?"  
"I did, why are you happy Toby" Spencer said looking worried.  
"Why aren't I happy? You promised your friend this without talking me to. Your husband." Toby added getting angry.  
"I'm telling you now." Spencer stated.  
"After you already promised your friend. You can't do this Spencer. I won't let you."  
"You won't let me? I'm sorry I didn't realise this was the 1950's."  
"Stop being stupid Spencer, you can't make a life changing decision without talking to be about it first. It's not fair." Toby said raising his voice.  
"so now I'm being stupid for eating to help a friend?"  
"I'm not having this discussion Spencer. Your not doing this." Toby said before he picked up his back he left on the floor and slammed the door behind him as he left in his car.  
Spencer sat their in shock, she thought Toby would be happy to help out Aria. But she was mistaken.

**Ok please review if you like. Sorry about the spacing again, this is all on my iPad. I should have my laptop charger by tomorrow so I can upload more and have better formatting. **  
**In the next chapter: will Spencer and Toby sort out third problems, and where did Toby storm off you?**


	13. Im sorry

After leaving their house Toby drove away. He didn't know where to go or who to talk to. He was furious that Spencer would make a decision like this without him. He kept driving round in circles around Rosewood until he ended up outside Hanna and Caleb's house. All he wanted to do was talk vent, and the only person he could think of was Caleb. Toby parked on the road before walking up of the River's household and knocking on the door.

" are you doing here? You ok." A concerned Hanna said as she saw Toby in the doorway.

"Umm not really, I wanted to talk to Caleb. Is he home?" Toby said.

"No he's not. He got an emergency call from work. He left a hour ago, he should be home in a few hours if you wanted to wait." Hanna said as she gestured him into the house.

"Is everything ok? something wrong with Spencer?" Hanna asked worried.

"Ummm, she's fine. Just making selfish decisions, as usual." Toby said.

"What's wrong? I didn't even know you were back? what decisions is she making?" Hanna asked as she picked up Luca from the floor.

"I didn't know who to talk to about this. You'll probably think I'm the selfish one." Tiby said not wanting to share.

"Come on Toby, I may be one of Spencer's best friends, but I'm your friend too. Spill" Hanna said.

"It's about Aria. You know all her baby making problems?" Toby added as Hanna nodded her head. "Well Spencer offered Spencer to carry a child for her, like a surrogate. She just mentioned it to me tonight. And she's already promised it to Aria."

"That's crazy." Hanna said.

"That's what I said."

"Spencer can't carry a baby like a surrogate. Not Aria's baby." Hanna said.

"My thoughts exactly." Toby said.

"What's she gonna do?" Hanna asked.

"I dunno, Spencer does what she wants to do. You can't stop her from doing anything." Toby said.

"Why are you so against this Toby?"

"It's stupid. I know Spencer, and I know she won't be able to give it up. Her friendship with Aria will be ruined. I know it." Toby said.

"yeah Spencer shouldn't be having Aria's babies, she should be having your babies. Your married now." Hanna said as she handed Lucas over to Toby as she left the room to grab some milk.

"Yeah, I don't think there will be any Spencer and Toby babies anytime soon." Toby said as he admired Luca who was playing with his toys. "I want one. But I don't Spencer does. Not anytime soon."

"Tell Spencer that. Tell her you want to have a child. You must of talked about it?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah not really. There was a scare on out honeymoon, she said she doesn't want kids for ages. I didn't think I did either, but..." he says as he gets distracted by Luca.

"But?" Hanna asks.

"I do. I want a little brown hair, brown eyed little girl." Toby says.

"Tell her." Hanna says again.

"I can't. You know what she's like when she has an idea. And she wants to do this for Aria."

"Ok then. What's the plan Toby? your gonna hide out here until she comes looking for you?"

"Maybe?" Toby says with a smile.

"You can stay here tonight ok. But in the morning you have to talk to her. Ok?"

"Ok." Toby says with a smile. Just that second Caleb bursts through the door.

"Toby!" Caleb says as he see's Toby's face.

"Your back?"

"I'm back" Toby says as Caleb pulls Toby in for a brief man hug.

"Caleb are you drunk?" Hanna asks.

"Maybe?"

"So this was the emergency." Hanna asked not impressed.

"Well it started off as an emergency, then we fixed it so we decided to celebrate. " Caleb said as he wandered off into the kitchen bring back in 4 beers with him offering Toby a bottle.

"What are you doing here Cavanaugh?" Caleb asks.

"Spencer's being annoying, your wife has just offered me the guest room tonight." Toby said starting on his beer.

"Sweet. Drink up my brother." Caleb said as he ran back into the kitchen to retrieve more beer.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Toby left and Spencer was starting to get worried. He wasn't answering his phone, and she had no idea where he could be. She got more worried as time went on, until she heard her phone ringing. It was Hanna.

"Hanna, sorry to be rude I'm just worried. Caleb doesn't know where Toby is does he?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah he's here at mine." Hanna said.

"OK I'll be right over." Spencer said as she grabbed her keys from the bench.

"Spencer, I don't think it's a good idea. He's kinda pissed at you, and he's a little drunk." Hanna said.

"Is that him in the background? did he tell you about our fight?" Spencer asked as Hanna relocated up to Luca's bedroom for some quite.

"Yeah. He just need's time to cool for Spencer. Ok. I'll send him home to your in the morning ok."

"What did he say to you?" Spencer asked.

"Just about the Aria thing. Which is a little crazy Spencer."

"Hanna I'm just being a good friend." Spencer said.

"Is it worth hurting your husband for?" Hanna said.

"Are you giving me relationship advice Hanna? really?" Spencer said getting angry.

"Spencer calm down, I'm trying to help you. Maybe if you listened to him more, they happier you would be." Hanna said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Spencer said,

"It means listen to him. He doesn't want you to carry Aria's child cause he wants one with you." Hanna said as Spencer was silent on the end of the phone.

"Spencer he's fine, I'll send him home sober in the morning. Don't worry." Hanna said as she hung up the phone on Spencer.

Not sure what just happened Spencer retreated into her bedroom. She threw the boxed chocolates she had bought for Toby's return home onto the floor. She placed the new and sexy lingerie back into the cupboard and fell onto the bed. Still processing what Hanna had said. Toby wants kids. She had always wanted kids. After the pregnancy scare she liked the idea of her and Toby having a baby, she wanted a little blue eyed child. She knew she needed to talk to two people. Toby and Aria. She was more scared to talk to Aria.

* * *

After a sleepless night for Spencer as soon as the clock hit 8am she called Aria, to arrange a time to meet up to tell her the bad news.

"So did you tell Toby? what did he say?" Aria asked as they meet up for coffee.

"that's what I wanted to talk about. I mentioned it to him, and I realized I may of made a mistake of making a promise to you. I'm sorry but i can't do that for you." Spencer said.

"What? you can't or you wont?" Aria asked annoyed.

"I can't. Toby made me realized some..." Spencer said before Aria cut her off.

"So it's Toby. I didn't think you would be so controlled by your man." Aria said.

"Hey there's no need to be mean. He didn't like the idea, and I agree with him." Spencer said defending Toby.

"Whatever Spencer." Aria said before she stormed off leaving Spencer alone in the coffee shop confused to why her friend being so mean.

* * *

After a night of drinking and a horrible hangover Toby finally made it back to his house. Ready to tell Spencer how he truly felt. He parked his car in the driveway, walked up the side of the house and found Spencer sitting on the porch in the back yard.

"Your back." Spencer said as she looked up to find Toby.

"yeah I'm back." He said before siting beside her on the porch.

"Listen I'm sorry" Spencer and Toby said in unison. They both laughed as Toby gestured for Spencer to go first.

"I'm sorry for dumping this all on you. It wasn't fair. I talked to Aria and told her I can't do it." Spencer said.

"I'm sorry too Spence, I was being an idiot. There's a reason why I was being that way I ..." Toby said before Spencer interrupted him.

"Hanna told me everything." Spencer said with a smile.

"She did good." Toby said with a sarcastic tone.

"No it's good she told me. I'm happy you feel that way. Of course I want a baby with you, just not this second." Spencer said as she grabbed Toby's hand. "Give me 6 months. Then we can try."

"6 months, I like the sound of that." Toby said as he kissed Spencer softly. "Maybe a year. 6 Months to so close." He said smiling.

"How did Aria take the news?" Toby added.

Spencer looked down at the ground. "She didn't take it so well. I just hope she'll understand where I'm coming from. I can't lose her."

"You wont, I know you too. Your best friends. You'll be together soon, I bet you." Toby said as he pulled Spencer in for another kiss. This kiss lasted longer and lingered and became more passionate.

"I was thinking maybe we could practice this whole baby making thing. Since we couldn't last night. What do you say?" Spencer said sexually.

"I like the sound of that." Toby said as she picked Spencer up before carrying her into the house and up to their bedroom.

**Please review, and hope you liked. This is becoming a daily updating thing. Will try and update tomorrow. **


	14. Perfect Home

It had been nearly two months since Spencer spoke to Aria about the surrogacy. Aria was ignoring all of Spencer's calls, and was even ignoring Hanna and Emily. Everything was going well for the couple. Spencer was back working and loving it, Toby was busier than ever and they money was pouring in. After they were able to pay Spencer's father back they ended up saving a lot of money. No one was happier about this than Spencer. She loved her weekly shopping saturdays with Hanna and her weekends aways with Toby. After talking it over, Spencer and Toby decided to sell their home and find something new. Something bigger. There current house was a two bedroom home, but they wanted something bigger. After talking more about the possibility of expanding their family in the next year they wanted something big. A four bedroom house, with a pool and a massive garage for Toby. Their home sold after only a few weeks on the market, and they were going house hunting because their move out day was less than a month away.

"Ready?" Toby asked stopping Spencer from packing up one of their spare bedrooms.

"Of course" She answered.

They were going house hunting again. They had been looking for a house for three weeks, but nothing was catching their eye. They decided they needed a agent to help them find their new home, after doing it alone wasn't working.

Spencer and Toby meet up with their agent Linda who was a woman in her late forties than Spencer's father had recommended after he went to college with him. They all pulled up to a home with an electric gate and the longest driveway possible. After finally reaching the house they got out of the car, and looked around the outside before Linda showed them the inside.

"So this is a home built in the 1950's but has recently been updated. It's a four bedroom with a study that can become a bedroom. Two lounge areas, a massive kitchen and dining room. A garage that can fit 4 cars, and the pool area, with a pool house and gardening shed. I'll let you two look around, I'll be waiting out by the pool outside when your done." Linda said before walking away and leaving Spencer and Toby to walk around the property.

"This is massive Spencer." Toby said as he gazed around the kitchen.

"I know, it's way bigger than my parents. I bet my dad would love it." Spencer said.

"I think it's to big Spence, I don't think we need something this big. i don;t even wanna know the price." Toby said.

"You wanted a big family Toby, a big family needs a big home." Spencer stated.

"Yeah, lets just look around some more." Toby said pulling Spencer's hand onto the next room.

After spending a good thirty minutes looking around the house Spencer and Toby meet up with Linda by the pool. "So whatta think?" Linda asked.

"We like it, it might just be a bit too big for us." Toby said.

"Peter told me you wanted a five bedroom house. This is a five bedroom house." Linda said before walking over to Toby. "can't you image it. Coming home from work on a long summer's day, stripping down to the shorts, and jumping in the pool. Lying around on a lilo catching a tan before your wife calls you for dinner." Linda continued as she got closer to Toby. "And the garage. I can image you building up a sweat building all day. Creating things with your big rustic hands." Linda said as she touched Toby's hands.

Spencer walked closer to her, realizing what Linda was doing. Toby being naive to her advances. "We'll think about it linda. Why don't we go onto the next house. We'll meet you there." Spencer said before pulling Toby along.

After getting in the car Toby had changed his mind about the house.

"I like than one." He said.

"Unbelievable." Spencer said under her breath.

"What's unbelievable Spencer?" Toby asked confused.

'She's good at her job, I'll give her that."

"What's wrong Spencer. I thought you liked the house?" Toby asked confused.

"I liked house, I just don't like Linda. Her flirting with you is really starting to annoy me."

"Spencer your insane." Toby said.

"You don't see it. You really are naive Toby." Spencer said staring out the window at the passing traffic.

"Whatever, let's check out this second house, and if we don't like it. I say we drop her and continue to look by ourselves." Spencer said as she crossed her arms.

* * *

After arriving at the second house which was exactly like the first one, Spencer called the house hunting day over, and kicked Linda to the curb.

"We'll be better on out own. She doesn't know our style Toby. Were not into big and flashy." Spencer said.

"remember we only have a few weeks until we have to move out, we'll be homeless. And I don't really wanna be moving in with your parents." Toby said annoyed at Spencer for firing Linda.

"Neither do I, I have to work with my dad. I don't really wanna be living with him too." Spencer said.

"We'll you need to stop being so picky Spencer. We can afford a good sized house." Toby said before Spencer interrupted him.

"You want me to get Linda back, so she can flirt with you some more. You have a thing for cougar's toby? Maybe I'm too young for you." Spencer said getting angry.

"Stop being silly Spencer. She was just doing her job. Let's just keep looking ok." Toby said shacking his head at Spencer.

After a long drive back to their house they both sat in silence until they pulled up their drive. "A little jealous their Spencer." Toby said with a smirk.

Spencer didn't answer him and stormed out of the truck before bolting into the house. Toby followed her into the house and heard as she slammed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Spencer spent the next few hours in the bedroom away from Toby. And Toby sat in the lounge with pages and pages of printed paper on the floor with possible house's to go and look at tomorrow. After Spencer had finally cooled down, she joined Toby in the lounge. A smile was brought to her face when she saw what Toby was up to in the lounge.

"What's all this?" Spencer asked intrigued.

"Possible house's to look at tomorrow. The pile on the left is one's I've called and have open homes. The one's on the right are the one's I still need to call." Toby said with a smile.

"Sorry about before." Spencer said impressed by her husband. "Maybe I was a little jealous. I don't like anyone touching you except for me." Spencer said as she took the laptop of Toby's lap and placed it on the coffee table before she sat on his lap and kissed him.

"It's fine. I guess I can't blame her. Who wouldn't wanna touch this." Toby said laughing as Spencer playfully slapped his shoulders.

"Your an idiot." Spencer said.

"I'm your idiot." He responded. Spencer rolled her eyes at his cheesy line before she kissed him passionately before rolling on her back on the couch as Toby hovered about her. "God I love you." Spencer said as Toby broke away from the kiss. "Me too." He responded before he lent back down and kissed her passionately again.

* * *

After a good long sleep in, Spencer and Toby continue to go house hunting. They spend most of the day going to the open homes Toby set up, and even managed to worm their way into a few more. Most of the house's were either to big, too small or a rundown house that Spencer refused to live in. After going to over eight different house's they were hoping lucky number 9 would be the one.

"Spencer I'm tired. i just wanna go home. My feet are sore, and I'm full." Toby said in a grump as they pulled up to the last house of the day.

"Well that's cause you keep eating the food at the open homes. Just cause there's food there, you don't have to eat it. Ok." Spencer said as she pocked Toby's fully stomach. "This is the last house of the day Toby, I promise."

"Ok Fine." Toby said stepping out of the car. "But I think you owe me."

"Oh really? and what would you want as payment?" Spencer asked crossing her arms.

"You know what I want." Toby said raising his eye brows at Spencer.

Spencer shook her head in embarrassment at Toby's gesture. signaling Toby to walk before her as they opened the gate.

They walked through the white picket fence gate with flowers lining the path up to the front of the house. With a big front yard Spencer was liking this house already. Grabbing Toby's hand they took of their shoes and walked into the house after greeting the real estate woman. They walked into a long hallway lined with hard wood flooring. They walked up the wooden stairs leaning on the brick walls that lined the right side of the hallway. Listening to the real estate woman who was talking about the history of the two story house. Built in the early 1900's but updated with modern features. They find three bedroom's upstairs with a large family style bathroom. The master bedroom with balcony looking on to the back yard, with it's own ensuite. After looking through the other bedroom's they finally made their way down to the kitchen and lounge areas, and found another bedroom, and small bathroom located on the ground floor. They eventually made their way outside to the backyard. A large gated backyard covered in grass, and a small deck with a barbecue and a pizza oven. Past the deck was a private pool. Spencer stayed at chatted to the home owner while Toby made his way into the garage. A two car garage with a small bathroom attached.

Spencer and Toby knew they had found their new home. They looked at each other and smiled. As soon as they left the house they rushed home, and rang their real estate office with plans to buy this perfect home. Their first home, without anybody's help.

* * *

**Please review if you like. Will update tomorrow, I promise. :D**


	15. Moving Day

Spencer and Toby finished packing the final things in the kitchen before they jumped in their cars to their new home. Saying goodbye to what was their home for the past three years. They had spent many happy memories in this house. It's where Toby proposed. They would always remember this house. But that's what it felt to them. Just a house, not a home. Spencer's father bought the house for Spencer when she finished University. Toby moved in and they started living together. They were always reminded that Peter owned the house, not them. After paying him back they made the decision to look for a home. Somewhere they could make babies, and watch them grow.

Spencer pulled up to their new house after Toby. He had helped the movers move in the big furniture. After the movers were gone Spencer walked around her new home, with boxes everywhere, and furniture up against the walls. Spencer walked into the lounge to find Toby, sitting on the wooden floors with colored charts spread across the floor. Spencer saw him on the floor and sat beside him resting her head on his shoulders.

"I like this one." Toby said as he lifted up a color to the walls.

"Umm I like that too." Spencer said in agreement.

"Good, first decision made. I'll go down to the hardware store now and pick up this color, then we can paint. By tomorrow night our lounge should be dried and we can arrange the furniture, to make this house more like a home."

"Pick up some food too. I'm starving." Spencer said to Toby before he rushed out the door.

* * *

Toby soon returned with some paint buckets, and some dinner. After eating Spencer and Toby started painting the lounge and hallway.

"I like this. Maybe I could quit my job being my dad's campaign manger and become a painter." Spencer joked.

"I'm sure your dad would be so pleased." Toby yelled from the other side of the room before he walked closer to Spencer. "But I wouldn't quit your day job, you've missed some."

"What where?" Spencer asked looking down the wall.

"Here." Toby said as he lifted Spencer's had with the roller attached to a spot on the wall. "Better." Toby said as he finished the wall for Spencer.

"I never realized it before but your a but of a perfectionist." Spencer said to Toby as she stepped closer to him. "I don't think you've looked hotter." Spencer said before she placed her lips on his. With the paint roller still in her hand she touched Toby's face with the roller giving him a massive strip of paint on the side of his face going up into his hair. Toby, getting a surprise and wanting revenge put his hand in the bucket of paint and chased Spencer as she ran down the hall. He caught her and smeared the paint on his hand across his face, leaving four long paint strips over her face. Spencer opened her eyes looking at Toby who had the biggest smile on his face. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him again. But this time the kiss had more passion. She pushed him into the lounge and both fell to the floor on the sheet they had placed over the hardwood floors. Spencer fell on top of him kissing him more passionately. Spencer pulled away from his lips moving her lips to the side of his neck leaving small kisses down his neck until she reached his shirt. Spencer pulled at the shirt that busted open. She continued the kisses down his chest reaching the top of his jeans. She pulled on his belt buckle when they both heard a knock at the front door.

"Who would that be? it's dark." Spencer asked.

"Is it your parents?" Toby asked as he began to button his shirt up.

"No, they said there coming round tomorrow morning.

"Hanna?" Toby asked.

"Maybe, I gave her and Emily the address this morning." Spencer said as she walked towards the door leaving Toby in the lounge to button up his shirt.

Spencer got to the door to find Emily there. With a giant suitcase, and tears running down her cheeks.

"Emily what are you doing he...?" Spencer asked before emily cut her off by giving Spencer a giant bear hug.

"I'm sorry about this. I thought I was staying at Paige's but we just broke up." Emily said inviting herself inside.

"Watch the walls Emily." Spencer yelled as Emily wondered down the hallway until she found Toby in the lounge offering him a big bear hug too.

Emily explained everything to Spencer and Toby who waited for the walls to dry before they could apply another coat of paint. After doing anothet swimming tour Emily got back to Rosewood to find Paige, with another woman.

"There I was, coming home early to surprise her, and then I find her in bed, with someone else." Emily said as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"That sucks Em." Toby said offering her another vodka soda.

"I know you guys have just moved in, but can i stay here with you guys? just for a few days. I don't wanna have to explain this all to my Mom." Emily said.

"Yeah of course Emily, but this place is kinda a mess. As long as you don't mind the smell of paint, and the clutter you can stay as long as you want." Spencer said offering Emily a hug.

Spencer walked Emily to one of the spare bedrooms that had a single bed in it, but was crowed with boxes.

Spencer and Toby continued to paint the lounge and hallway, and Toby even started on the bedroom downstairs.

"Maybe we could get this room done tonight, then Emily can sleep in here tomorrow." Toby said.

"That's a good idea." Spencer said smiling just wanting her friend to feel comfortable.

"I still can't believe Paige would do that to Emily. It's horrible." Toby said.

"Yea I know." Spencer agreed.

It was around two in the morning before they finished the painting. Spencer and Toby dragged themselves up to their bedroom which just had a mattress on the floor. They both didn't care because they were both so tired. As soon as their heads hit a pillow they fell asleep.

* * *

They both woke up at the same time and walked down the stairs to make a coffee and then finish the painting. When they got down the stairs they found Emily, with a paint brush in her hand, finishing the painting in the spare bedroom. Toby was happy to see this because that meant less work for him.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked Emily.

"Good morning guys. I know you were up late last night, so i thought I would help you and get painting. Say thanks for the bed."

"You don't have to do this. Your a guest." Toby said as Spencer walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I wanted too. I want to keep busy." Emily said putting the paintbrush down.

"Good work Emily, much better than Spencer." Toby joked as Spencer yelled from the kitchen. "I heard that."

All three of them went out for breakfast and stopped of at the hardware store to pick up more paint for the upstairs of the house.

"Why are you guys doing all this now?" Emily asked not understanding why they were painting now.

"Well I have the week off work for the move. And the house needed painting so it's best to get it over and done with, then we won't need to do it later on.

"When we get home and the bedroom is dry, you can help me organize the downstairs bedroom. I bought a new bed and furniture for that room. Then you can move down their till you decide you wanna leave." Spencer said.

"Thanks so much for this guys. I know I must be annoying busting in and annoying you with your bran new house." Emily said looking guilty.

"Emily, for the fifth time it's fine. It's good. If you wanna keep busy you and Toby could paint the whole upstairs since I apparently can't paint." Spencer said giving Toby a stare of death.

"Sounds like fun." Emily said with a smile as they pulled up to the house.

**Of This was kinda short, but will upload again tomorrow or wednesday, not sure yet. **

**Next chapter: Spencer and Toby have a housewarming party, with special guests that include Paige, Aria, Melissa, Wren, Ezra, Jenna, Noel, Hanna, Caleb and more.**

**Please review as I love waking up to find my gmail full of reviews. **

**Goodnight guys. **


	16. Party

A few weeks had passed since Spencer and Toby moved into their bran new house. The house was finally finished decorated and Emily was still staying at the Cavanaugh house. Having gained a swimming coach position at Rosewood High, Emily was staying in Rosewood. Emily was still ignoring any contact Paige made with her, and not knowing where Spencer and Toby's new house was located, Paige didn't know where to find Emily.

"You what!?" Emily yelled at Spencer.

"I invited Paige to our house warming party this weekend." Spencer said backing away from a angry Emily.

"Spencer. Why? you know what she did to me." Emily yelled again moving closer to a scared Spencer.

"It's been weeks, it will be fine. You guys need to have a conversation about all this. I'm sure theirs more to the story." Spencer said.

"Not likely." Emily said before storming down the hall to her room.

"We just got married a few months ago, and we have a twenty four year old daughter that acts like a twelve year old." Spencer said to Toby who just entered the kitchen.

"So you told her about Paige? I told you she wouldn't be happy." Toby said with a smug look on his face.

"Ok, you were right. I thought it's better to tell her before the party when Paige just walks through the door."

"I guess so." Toby agreed. "Who else did you invite to this party?"

"Umm that's the other thing I need to tell you." Spencer said shying away from Toby.

"Who did you invite Spencer?" Toby asked.

"Just a few people. Hanna, Caleb, your friends from work, my parents, Jenna, Mona, Noel some people from my job." Spencer said rounding off the names.

"Ok fine. Good so far." Toby said.

"I also invited Aria and Ezra, not sure they will be coming tho. Also when I was telling my parents my sister walked in, so i invited her and Wren." Spencer said as she hid her head in the fridge.

'Spencer! really? Wren? you know I can't stand that guy." Toby said sounding angry.

"I know I don't like him either. But what could I tell Melissa, she couldn't invite her husband." Spencer said resurfacing from the fridge.

"Ok but if he hits on you again, I will personally lick him out." Toby said.

"Deal" Spencer said as she shook Toby's hand and gave him a quick hug.

"So what can we do with this Paige and Emily situation?" Toby asked Spencer.

"I don't know. I know what Paige did was horrible, but there must be another side to the story. Lets just get them in the same house, then we'll figure out the rest." Toby said giving Spencer a peck on her cheek before walking into the hallway to talk to Emily. After knocking on her door he opened the door when he heard Emily "Come in."

"I knew it was you Toby. Spencer knocks harder." Emily joked as she sat on her bed with folders spread out across the bed.

"What's all this?" Toby asked.

"Plans, you need them when your coaching a swim team. You guys are still gonna come to the swimming meet tomorrow right?" Emily said.

"Yeah of course. Well be there to support you." Toby said.

"Even Spencer? I kinda yelled at her." Emily said looking down embarrassed at her outburst.

"Even Spencer, she loves you. She only wants to see you happy again, and she thinks you and Paige can sort it all out." Toby said defending Spencer.

"Yeah I know. I'll apologize to her now." Emily said before she got up out of the room past Toby and found Spencer in the kitchen.

Saturday night soon arrived and Spencer and Toby were ready for a big night of drinking, dancing, loud music, and possibly a few fights knowing the guests they had invited. Spencer's parents arrived early to drop off a house warming present, and left early not wanting to be the old one at the party. Hanna and Caleb were the first to arrive, leaving Luca at home they couldn't wait for a big night to left their hair down and live like twenty four year olds again, even if it's just for one night.

"I spoke to Aria today, she's coming." Hanna said pulling Spencer away from Toby.

"She is?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. Had to do a little of convincing, but I made it happen." Hanna said with a smile before rejoining Caleb who was already hitting the beers with Toby.

* * *

By ten the party was at it's busiest with all their guests filling up the house. It felt like a high school reunion with nearly everyone from Rosewood high. Jenna and Noel showed up. Which made Spencer a little nervous, she never could get over what Jenna had put Toby through in his teens, but she was slowly letting go. Mona had arrived solo. After the whole A thing was over Spencer found it hard to trust Mona, but once she did it was like nothing happened. Her and Hanna were still close as ever. The party keep growing which made Spencer anxious.

"There's a lot of people here Toby." Spencer said as she pulled Toby a side.

"It's fine Spencer, I promise. Nothing bad will happen. Just had a drink and relax." Toby said as Spencer picked up a glass of wine and poured it down her throat.

Just as Toby calmed Spencer down she looked to the door to see Melissa dragging Wren through the front door.

"You made it." Spencer said unimpressed to why her sister had come.

"Yeah I don't know why I came, everyone here is so young." Melissa joked.

Spencer handed Melissa and Wren a bottle of wine. "Knock yourself's out." She said as she walked away from them. She wandered around the party saying hello to all her friends, smiling and waving. She stood still when she saw Aria walk through the door.

"You came?" Spencer asked Aria.

"Yeah we came." Aria said looking miserable as she held onto Ezra's hand. "Can you get me a drink?" Aria asked as Ezra walked through the faces of past students into the kitchen to locate some alcohol.

"Look Spencer it's been months since Iv'e seen you. And I ... miss you."

"I miss you to Aria." Spencer said as she hugged Aria.

"I know now it was a huge thing for you to do. And I'm sorry for acting like such a baby." Aria said.

"It's ok, I'm just glad your talking to me again." Spencer said as she hugged Aria again.

"Me too. So what's new?" Aria asked Spencer as they linked arms.

* * *

It was around midnight when some people decided to leave. The party was getting smaller and Spencer was relieved. Toby walked around the party drinking more and more. He was enjoying the night, but wasn't happy when he heard yelling from the front of the house.

"I don't care!" Toby heard someone yelling. After getting closer he found it was Emily. Paige had just arrived and was wanting to talk to Emily. But Emily wasn't up for talking.

"Hey hey guys. Let's lower the volume." Toby said trying to calm down Emily.

"Piss off Toby this doesn't involve you." Emily said pushing Toby away.

"Emily just listen." Page said before Emily interrupted her by putting her fingers in her hears and singing loudly.

"Your so immature Emily. I'm done trying to explain this to you. I'm done. Have a nice life bitch." Paige said trowing a plastic cup of beer at Emily.

"Good, run away. That's what you do best." Emily shouted as Emily stormed out onto the street. Emily followed suit by storming back into the house into her room and slammed to door.

Shocked by what was happening Toby walked back into the house, realizing he was too drunk to try and sort out this problem. It will still be a problem in the morning. Toby walked into the lounge to find Spencer, still at Aria's side, talking. Toby smiled to himself knowing there was months of catching up to do. Toby turned arounf quickly when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey mate, where's the lavatory?" Wren asked looking smug.

"The what?" Toby asked confused.

"Toilet?" Wren said.

"Oh, just in there." Toby pointed down the hall.

"Thank's mate." Wren answered giving Toby his empty cup.

"I'm not your mate." Toby said getting angry.

"Ok then, brother in law." Wren said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Wren." Toby said about to walk away from a heavy drunk Wren.

"Are you being smart?" Wren asked obviously just wanting to start a fight with Toby.

"Just piss outside in the dirt, it's where you belong." Toby said.

"Nice language Mr carpenter. You kiss your wife with that mouth. I still don't see what Spencer see's in you. Why be with a boy, when you can be with a man." Wren said.

"What did you say? are you insulting me? in my own house?" Toby asked getting more and more angry.

"Who paid for this? Spencer I assume. Cause we all know she wears the pants in the relationship." Wren said before Toby punched him right on the face.

Everyone around them starting chanting 'fight, fight, fight.' as Wren threw another punch back at him. Everyone at the party crowed around Toby and Wren as they began fighting. Spencer soon arrived to the lounge where the fight was taking place. She was shocked when she found Toby and Wren, fighting.

"Toby!" Spencer screamed as Toby fell to the ground as Wren started to kick him while Toby wormed on the ground.

"Stop!" Spencer screamed at Wren. He stopped automatically and looked at Spencer who looked furious. "Everybody out!" She creamed as she leaned down to Toby who was on his back covered in cuts on his face and arms.

Everybody obeyed Spencer's demand filling out of the house.

"Spence you ok." Aria asked.

"Yeah just go too ok, I'll call you all in the morning." Spencer said as Aria left with Ezra, and was soon followed by Hanna and Caleb. Spencer helped Toby up and guided him up the stairs.

"What's happened?" Emily asked as she walked out of her room.

"Just lock up the house please Em. Please" Spencer said still guiding Toby up the stairs.

Emily nodded her head locking the door behind Hanna and Caleb, and she started on the clean up. Starting with cleaning some of Toby's blood of the floor in the lounge.

* * *

Spencer guided Toby up the stairs who just wanted to collapse on the bed.

"Oh no you don't. Your not getting blood on my bran new Egyptian cotton sheets." Spencer said as Toby headed for the bed before Spencer pulled him into the bathroom. Toby sat on the edge of the bath while Spencer searched through the draws for a clean face cloth. She lightly dapped Toby's face cleaning off all the blood that was dripping off his face.

"Why Toby?" Spencer asked confused why he was fighting with Wren.

"He insulated me." Toby said.

"So what Toby, you know what he's like. It's what he does." Spencer said as she continued to clean his face.

"I tired to be nice, but he know's how to push my buttons ok Spencer. I couldn't help it." Toby said squinting at the pain he was feeling as Spencer cleaned him up.

"How did he manage to win Toby? I've seen you fight before. You never lose?" Spencer asked.

"I dunno what happened. Maybe I drank too much tonight." Toby said looking defeated.

"Maybe. More like you are drunk Toby." Spencer corrected him.

"So are you." Toby accused Spencer.

"Not as much as you. I know how to control myself. You don't think I wanted to start a fight with Jenna tonight."

"Jenna, what's she got to do with anything?" Toby asked.

"I saw her tonight. Maybe you were being naive, they way she touches and looks at you when she's around you." Spencer said.

"Spencer, your being silly. She's with Noel." Toby said.

"Yeah, that won't stop her. We both know she's still in love with you." Spencer said.

"No Spencer. High school was a long time ago, people have changed. Exceot Wren. He's always going to be a douche." Toby said as Spencer finished cleaning Toby's face.

"Maybe." Spencer said. "Lift up your shirt. Hopefully Wren didn't do too much damage to your abs." Spencer said smiling. She loved any excuse to see Toby without a shirt on.

Toby lifted up his shirt in obvious pain. Some bruising had started to form on toby's chest.

"Toby that looks horrible. I think Wren might of broken some of your ribs." Spencer said looking worried.

"Stop worrying, it's fine. Just a little bruising." Toby said Spencer touched it and watched as Toby's face scrunched up.

"I think your wrong." Spencer said as she watched Toby get up out of the bathroom before stripping down to his underwear before falling into the bed. Spencer pulled the cover's over Toby and kissed his forehead before switching out the lights and closing the door behind her to help Emily with the clean up.

"How is he?" Emily asked as Spencer reappeared into the kitchen.

"He's fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. I think he might have a broken rib tho. If he's till in pain tomorrow I'll take him to the doctors." Spencer said.

"Ok good." Emily said with a smile.

"Thanks for this Em. For helping the clean up. This party ended up bigger than I first thought." Spencer said.

"Yeah. So you and Aria all good now?" Emily asked emptying half filled bottles into the sink.

"Yeah all sorted. Will talk to her better in the morning."

"Good. I need to apologize to Toby, I kinda yelled at him." Emily said.

"When?" Spencer asked.

"I kinda told him to piss off after he tried to break up the fight between Paige and I." Emily said looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, he's probably already forgotten about it." Spencer said offering Emily a hug. "So it didn't go well?"

"Not really. I think were over, for good." Emily said.

"Just give it time Emily. I'm sorry I invited her here tonight, that was a mistake." Spencer said.

"No it's fine. Just made me realize I need time to forgive her. I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Emily and Spencer continue to finish the clean up when they hear footsteps up stairs.

"Is that Toby?" Emily asks.

"Yeah he's probably in the bathroom throwing up, he had a lot to drink tonight." Spencer laughed.

Just as Spencer finished talking she heard a couple of loud bumps and crashes down the stairs. Not knowing what the sound was Spencer and Emily ran into the hallway to find Toby there, lying at the bottom of the stairs lying unconscious.

**Next chapter: what happened to Toby. Will he be ok?**

**Thanks for the read. Please remember to review, it makes me happy. **


	17. Hospital

Spencer and Emily rush to Toby who is lying unconscious on the floor. Spencer kneels down to Toby yelling out his name hoping he would respond. "Toby! Toby!" She screamed hoping he would wake. "Call an ambulance!" She screamed at Emily who ran into her bedroom to locate her mobile.

"They said they'll be here soon." Emily said hanging up the phone. "What happened."

"I don't know. He was fine twenty minutes ago." Spencer said as she brushes the hair away from Toby's face.

Toby lay there just in his underwear slumped on his side. "Don't touch him!" Emily shouted as Spencer started to move him. "If he's hurt his back you'll make it worse."

Five minutes passed before the ambulance rushed to the house. Spencer got out of the way as the paramedics tended to Toby and moved him on a stretcher into the ambulance. Spencer went in the ambulance with Toby straight to the hospital and Emily soon followed in Spencer's car grabbing Spencer a change of clothes and some food.

* * *

Toby arrived at the hospital waking up from his unconscious state in the ambulance. They rushed Toby into the emergency room to check for injuries. Spencer waited in the waiting room by herself for a few minutes before Emily arrived with a change of clothes. Spencer quickly changed from her dress she wore to the party and changed to some jeans and a singlet. Spencer and Emily waited for around a hour before the doctor came to talk to them. This doctor was tall, young and very handsome. Had dark brown hair with hazel eyes.

"Spencer Cavanaugh?" The doctor said entering the waiting room.

Spencer rushed when she heard her name, finally getting used to the Cavanaugh at the end of her name.

"Yes." Spencer said.

"I'm doctor Harrison. We want to get Toby into surgery straight away. Just need you to sigh a few documents before we can get him in there." Dr Harrison said handing papers over to Spencer.

"Yes, sure, of course. What's happening?" Spencer said as Emily held onto her hand for support.

"You said Toby was in a fight this evening. Well it looks like he had a couple of broken ribs, that caused one of his lungs to get pierced. He must of been experiencing some major pain when he must of tripped and fell down your stairs. He managed to break his left arm, and the fall knocked him unconscious. Which is all fine, but the fall with the pierced lung has caused some internal bleeding and that's why we want to get him into surgery, to stop the bleeding." Dr Harrison said explaining to Spencer and Emily the extent of Toby's condition.

Spencer quickly signed the documents and handed them quickly over to Dr Harrison. The doctor quickly walked away back into the ER. Tears started to fall down Spencer's face fearing for Toby's life. "I thought he was just drunk. I should of taken better care of him." Spencer said to Emily.

"It's not your fault. You didn't break his ribs. Spencer calm down, it will be fine. Toby will be fine, he's a fighter." Emily said trying to calm a hysterical Spencer down.

"You don't know that Emily. He could die, complications in surgery happen all the time." Spencer said.

"Spencer don't. Don't think like that. He will be ok." Emily said before pulling Spencer in for a hug.

After finally breaking away from the hug Spencer pulled out her phone. "I have to call Toby's dad. I know it's early but I think he should know." Spencer said.

"Spencer I'll do it." Emily said before snatching Spencer's phone from her hand.

* * *

Toby had been in surgery for a hour when Toby's dad showed up. Spencer filled him in with all the details. A few more hours passed and it was around seven in the morning when Spencer say the last person she ever wanted to see walk through the hospital doors. Wren walked in, wearing his scrubs and doctors jacket and sporting a black eye. Spencer walked up to him looking angry.

"What the hell are you doing here Wren?" Spencer screamed.

"Working. Spencer, what are you doing here?" Wren asked Spencer looking confused why she was here yelling at him.

"You come to work drunk usually Wren?" Spencer asked. It had only been around six hours since Wren was heavily drunk and fighting Toby.

"Not drunk, maybe a little hungover. I won't tell if you wont." Wren joked at a not amused Spencer.

Spencer lost it and slapped Wren across the face as more tears ran down her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Spencer." Wren asked confused.

"What's wrong with me? umm let's think, the guy I kissed when I was seventeen just kicked the crap out of my husband for no reason, causing him to have a punctured lung." Spencer screamed at Wren.

"What?" Wren said confused. "I didn't kick him that hard." Wren added.

"You must of if he needs surgery Wren. Why don't you do me a huge favor and piss off cause I never wanna see your face again." Spencer said before storming away from Wren who looked confused and guilty. Wren was turned to walk away before Toby's dad blocked his exit.

"So your the reason my only son is fighting for his life in surgery, and all because your jealous of his wife." Toby dad said looking intimating.

"Look Mr Cavanaugh this is just a big misunderstanding." Wren said before Toby's dad stepped towards Wren faking to punch him, only the see Wren runaway like a big baby.

Toby's dad joined Spencer on the set of hospital chairs holding Spencer's hand for comfort. Spencer had only meet Toby's dad a few times, and didn't know him well at all. But she knew he was the only other person who knew how she was feeling at that moment.

* * *

Another hour passed and Emily called up Aria and Hanna to help Spencer in her time of need. They arrived at the hospital pretty quick, and offered hugs and coffee to Spencer.

"Spencer." Dr Harrison said looking for Spencer who was covered by Hanna who was hugging Spencer and not wanting to let go.

"Yep." Spencer yelled running towards the doctor.

"Everything went well, we stopped the bleeding. We will still need to get him an X-ray to see is there is anymore broken bones." Dr Harrison said.

"Thank you, so much Dr. Can I see him?" Spencer said relieved.

"Yes, just keep the visitors to a small number, no more than two people at a time." Dr Harrison said leading Spencer who grabbed Toby's fathers hand to walk to Toby's room.

They finally reached Toby's room with the doctor.

"He's still asleep, but should be waking up soon. Call me when he wakes up, and I'll check him again." Dr Harrison said before answering his phone which was buzzing like crazy.

Spencer walked into the room still holding onto Toby's fathers hand. She drop it when she saw Toby, lying on the hospital bed, his left arm in a sling, and bandages over his torso. She rushed over to him and stroked his hair back from his face.

"Toby. What have you done?" His father said as he went to the opposite side to Spencer and rubbed his hand.

They both sat in Toby's room for around 30 minutes sharing Toby stories. Happy, and sad stories.

"I remember when he was only six or seven. I used to always be in the shed on sunday afternoons. Toby would always be there, watching me." Toby's father said starting a story as Spencer listened. Toby never talked about his relationship with his father, and his past. Spencer knew Toby from when he was six, but they were never friends. And when Alison came along, Toby was named the town creep.

"I was working on building a swinging seat for the deck, there was this one day I let Toby help me. And his eyes just lit up. I knew from then that he was good at this stuff. He was good with his hands. He's so creative, so much more than me. He can draw, he can paint, he can sculpt" He continued.

"Anyone can draw better than you Dad, with your stick drawings." Toby joked adding to his father's story.

"Toby, your awake." Spencer jumped hearing his voice again. Spencer touched his face again stroking her thumb along his cheekbone.

"Good you see you son." Toby's dad added.

"Me too Dad." Toby added.

"I'll go get the doctor." He said before leaving the room.

Toby looked over to Spencer who had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Toby asked.

"I'm just happy to see your eyes again. I'm so glad your ok." Spencer said before she bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

More tears ran down Spencer's face, and Toby lifted up his arm that wasn't in a sling and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Spencer smiled and held his hand with her hands.

Just at that moment Dr Harrison came in followed by Toby's father again.

"Ah Mr Cavanaugh, good to see you again." The doctor said happy to see him awake. The doctor explained everything to Toby, explaining about the broken ribs, the pierced lung, and the bleeding. He even gave Toby a lecture about fighting, which Spencer agreed with heavily.

Toby's father soon left to allow more visitors in to see him. Spencer refused to leave his side and held onto his hand throughout. He was very popular. Hanna came along to see him with baby Luca attached. Aria came in with Ezra, even Jenna came in with Noel. Which made Spencer anxious when Jenna placed a kiss on Toby's cheek. There was one person who was to scared to make an appearance. Emily. She felt so bad about what she said to him the last time they talked. After some couching by Aria and Hanna, Emily finally entered the room.

"I'm gonna get some coffee." Spencer said giving an excuse to leave.

Emily just stood there looking at the ground waiting for him to say something first.

"Hey Em." He said. That brought Emily to tears. She ran to Toby's bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him softly trying not to hurt him.

"I'm so sorry for what I said. I was drunk, and..." Emily said before she was cur off.

"Emily it's ok. It wasn't as bad as you think. I told Wren the same thing." Toby joked.

Emily just smiled and laughed, happy that Toby was ok. Spencer soon rejoined Toby and Emily happy to see them both smiling.

"I'm gonna head back to the house. You want me to pick up anything Spence?" Emily asked waiting at the door.

"Just some clothes for Toby, the doctor said he could be back in two days." Spencer said with a smile as Emily exited the room.

As Emily was leaving the hospital she ran into Dr Harrison who wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Emily knocked both their phones onto the ground.

"Oh so sorry." Dr Harrison said.

"Sorry it's my fault." Emily said picking up both phones from the floor.

"Your here with Toby right?" Dr Harrison said.

"Yeah." Emily said smiling.

"He's doing good. Can go home in a few days."

"That's so good. I'll need to clean the house up." Emily said.

"You living with them?" He asked.

"Yeah, need to find my own place soon but..." Emily said.

"I know how you feel, it took me forever to move out of my parents, it was so comfortable." Dr Harrison said with a laugh.

"Spencer and Toby feel like my parents some times, even though I'm older than Spencer." Emily said.

Emily and the doctor laughed for a minute, Emily looked up at him who was towering over her at six foot.

"I'm Greg, buy the way." He said holding out his hand for Emily to shake.

"Emily." She said back.

"You going to be visiting Toby tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah probably." Emily answered.

"Cool, I'll see you round then." Greg said with a smile before walking down the hallway.

Emily looked back at him as he walked into a patients room smiling.

* * *

**I probably got heaps of medical stuff wrong, but I'm not a doctor so sorry. **

**In the next chapter: Toby goes home. And Emily is confused about her attraction to Dr Harrison. **

**Please review, I love all my reviewers. :D**


	18. Pinky Promises

**I don't know what's been happening today, I uploaded the new chapter last night but didn't upload. Hopefully this works. :D**

* * *

A few days passed before Toby was able to leave the hospital. After his surgery everything looked fine, except for the broken arms, and still broken ribs. Emily went to the hospital to pick up Toby and bring him back home as Spencer had to go into work. She had already taken the past two days off because of Toby's accident, but was unable to get the rest of the week off. Even though the boss was her father.

"Ready Tobs?" Emily asked egar to get Toby back home.

"You know it, I hate hospitals, I've never been so bored in my life. I even started to read Twilight." Toby said starting to pack this thing.

"Ohhh really? that bored huh?" Emily laughed.

Emily and Toby were laughing together when Dr Harrison walked through the doors.

"Toby, and Emily." The doctor said surprised to see Emily again. "Here's your discharge papers. You'll have to come back in a week so I can check up on the broken ribs. But other than that, your all good to go."

"Thanks doc." Toby said excusing himself as he went into the bathroom to get changed into the clothes Emily brought for him.

"Here." Dr Harrison said handing the discharge papers to Emily.

"Thanks." Emily said before the doctor turned around about to leave when he quickly looked back at Emily.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"Ummm, not sure." Emily said looking down at her shoes.

"How would you like to go to lunch?" He asked looking nervous.

"Ahhhhh..." Emily said looking hesitant.

"How about you think about it. Here's my card, call me if you wanna meet up." Greg said pulling out a card from his pocket and handing it over to Emily. He left the room just as Toby exited the bathroom.

"Emily are you sure these are the clothes Spencer told you to bring?" Toby asked wearing a long sleeved checked shirt and jeans. "I think the shirts too small."

"Oops I think that's Spencers." Emily laughed.

"I look like the hunk." Toby said looking embarassed wearing a shirt that was too short and small for him.

"Don't worry Toby, everyone loves to perv at your abs anyway, who cares that there's a bandage on them for now."

"Were going dtraight home?" He asked.

"yes, straight home." Emily said looping her arm around his unbroken arm walking in unison out to the car.

* * *

"So, you and Dr Harrison aye?" Toby asked as Emily drove them both home.

""what do you mean?" Emily asked focusing on the road ahead.

"You know what I mean. I heard him ask you out when I was getting changed."

"Yeah he asked me out, but incase you forgot, I'm gay." Emily said.

"You sure about that? I saw the way you were around him." Toby said smiling.

"Ok maybe he's hot, but ..." Emily said before Toby cut her off.

"Ah ha, I knew it. Spencer owes me $50." He said pointing his finger at Emily.

"You bet on me liking Greg?" Emily asked sounding offended.

"Maybe. Look you don't have to marry the guy, just go for coffee or something." Toby said.

"Maybe, I do kinda like him. But you can't tell Spencer. I can't deal with her lecturing me at the moment." Emily said.

"Ok, fine. I promise I won't tell her." Toby said holding up his pinky to Emily.

They both shook on a pinky promise and drove home.

* * *

They both arrived home, Emily helped Toby carry his belongs to the doors, and helped him up the stairs.

"Emily I'm fine ok. I can walk up stairs." Toby snapped.

"Ok, fine." Emily said handing his bags back to him.

Toby slowly walked up the stairs struggling to carry all his bags using one hand. "Emily." He yelled as Emily reappeared from her room. "Maybe a little help."

Emily grabbed the bag back off him carrying it up the stairs to Toby's bedroom, and helped him unpack.

"So you gonna call the doctor?" Toby asked.

"Ok I will Toby." Emily snapped.

"Do it now." Toby said looking like a sixteen year old girl.

"Now? Ok." Emily said pulling out her phone from her jeans pocket. "It's ringing."

"Hey Greg, it's Emily. I will take you up of the offer. Maybe dinner, tomorrow night if your free?." Emily stood their anxiously waiting for his response as Toby looked at her interested. "Ok, cool. I'll see you tomorrow at seven then." Emily said as she hung up the phone.

"Your going out?" Toby asked smiling.

"Yep." Emily said as a smile grew on her face. Toby walked over to Emily hugged her as they jumped up and down. "This is so exciting." Toby added just as Spencer walked through the door.

"Toby, what are you doing. Stop jumping around. You know your stitches will come undone." Spencer said as she immediately walked through the door.

"Yes boss." Toby said as his smile for Emily turned into a frown. He law down on the bed, as Spencer pulled a blanket over top of him. "Get some rest mr." She said. "I'll bring up your dinner soon."

Emily and Spencer walked out of the room together silently until Emily said something. "You know what Spencer I think he's doing good. You don't need to baby him."

"He just had major surgery Emily, he needs to rest." Spencer said walking into the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

Emily just arrived home from her date, and the first thing she does is run inside to tell Toby everything.

"Your back, how was it?" Toby asks intrigued.

"It was nice, good food, nice wine." Emily answers. "Where's Spencer? why are you down here?" Emily asks confused why Toby was downstairs in the lounge, and not strapped to his bed upstairs with Spencer.

"Spencer went to sleep, and I'm just not tired. All I do is rest, all day. It's so boring. Anyway continue, you gonna see him again?" He asks.

"Maybe, he said we should go out to the movies. Maybe you guys cold come?" she says.

"You'll have to explain to Spencer everything." Toby said.

"Yeah but I think it's worth it. I like him." Emily says.

"Oh this is so exciting, we can finally have another couple to go on double dates with. Ever since Hanna had Luca we lost our double date evenings with Hanna and Caleb. This would be fun." Toby says smiling.

"Toby!" Emily and Toby hear Spencer yelling from the top of the stairs and running down the hall.

"Were in here Spencer." Toby yells unhappy that she realized he's awake.

Spencer storms in wearing her pj's and slippers.

"What are you doing Toby? you should be asleep." Spencer says concerned.

"I'm not tired Spencer. I lay in bed all day, I need to escape that room sometime." he says.

"Toby you just had major surgery last week, you shouldn't be walking around the house at night alone, what if you fell down the stairs again." Spencer said angrily.

Emily get's up quietly trying to exit the room without Spencer noticing.

"Emily, stop leading him astray." Spencer said turning on Emily.

"What? when I got back he was already down here. It's not my fault he wants to get away from you." Emily says regretting what she had just said.

Spencer threw her hands up in the air saying, "Fine Toby, so what you want. I don't care anymore. Go skydiving, see if I care." He said exiting the room and storming up to the bedroom before slamming the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her, I'm fine." Toby says.

"She's just worried about you. What I said made it worse. Maybe you should do some groveling." Emily said before leaving to the bathroom for a shower.

Toby slowly got up off the couch and walked up the stairs before entering his bedroom ready to face the music. As soon as he opened the door he heard Spencer crying under the bed sheets in the dark.

"Spencer." Toby said softly with no response. He said her name again before she pealed back the sheets to see Spencer with a red face, and puffy eyes. "Go away Toby." Spencer responds as she hides her face in the pillow.

"Look I'm sorry Spencer. It's just I'm sick of your treating me like a baby, I'm getting better. I'm fine to roam around the house." He says sitting down on the bed beside her.

Spencer finally lifted her head up off the pillow to meet her eyes with Toby's.

"I'm just worried about you Toby. I thought I lost you ok. And the thought of that happening again scares me." Spencer said as more tears ran down her face.

"Spencer stop worrying." He said.

"I can't, I'm a Hastings." She responded.

"Not anymore, your a Cavanaugh, and were strong." Toby joked wiping away Spencer's tears with his fingers.

Spencer smiled nodding her head and finally let out a little laugh. "I'm sorry I've been a little crazy."

"A little." Toby teased.

"Ok, I'm a big crazy mess." She said.

They both laughed together as Toby joined Spencer in the bed beside her.

"I might be a little jealous too." She said.

"Of what? my broken ribs?" He joked.

"No, you and Emily seem so close. Like best friends." Spencer said.

"She is my best friend." Toby added.

"I thought I was your best friend." She said with a frown.

"I can have two." Toby smiled.

"What's going on with Emily anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Ohh it's juicy... but I can't tell you." Toby said.

"You have to tell me now." She said leaning up to Toby.

"I promised I wouldn't say." He said.

"Come on Toby, tell me. Please. If you tell me, the day your ribs are fully healed, I'll do anything you want to. I promise." She said whispering in his ear.

Toby smiled from ear to ear. "Ok, Emily went on a date." He said.

'With who? Paige?" She asked.

"No. You know my doctor? Dr Harrison?" Toby said.

"What! a guy." She asked shocked.

"I told you it was juicy." He smiled. "You can't tell her I told you tho. Wait for her to tell you."

"Ok I will. Your secret is safe with me." Spencer said smiling as she placed her head on the pillow as Toby kissed her lightly on her lips, then the top of her head. "I love you." She whispers. Which Toby whispers right back before they turned out the light.

**Ok hope you liked. This chapter was kinda a filler. Next chapter Spencer and Toby go to the movies on a double date with Emily and her new friend. And Spencer makes a discovery.**


	19. Facebook Official

In the morning Spencer get's out of bed before Toby and heads down to the kitchen to get breakfast started as she plans to make Toby breakfast in bed. When Spencer gets into the kitchen she comes across Emily who has just come back from a run having a smoothie.

"Spencer, you up." Emily says.

"Yep, I guess so." Spencer responds.

"Your not still angry at me about last night. I know I was kinda mean, but I think Toby is just sick of being treated like a baby." Emily says defending herself.

"Yeah we sorted it out last night." Spencer says. "Toby also filled me in on some major gossip."

"Yeah and what's that?" Emily asks looking scared.

"Just about you and the hot doctor." Spencer says with a grin.

"Damm you Toby, he sucks at keeping secrets." Emily said sounding angry.

"Come on Emily, what are you doing? what about Paige? have your forgotton about her, they woman you were in love with only a few months ago." Spencer said sounding concerned.

"Look Spencer I knew you wouldn't like this, that's why I didn't tell you." Emil says.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Emily. I'm your friend. And it's a friends job to tell them when your making a stupid decision.

"I knew you would be like this." Emily said before storming off.

A few minutes pass before Toby makes his way into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Spencer who is bent over the stove cooking bacon and eggs.

"What's with all the loud noise." He asks.

Spencer leans into his hug from behind saying. "I may of told Emily she is stupid for dating Dr Harrison."

Toby back away from the hug instantly annoyed at Spencer. "You told her what I said?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I just had to tell her what I thought before she makes a mistake." Spencer says.

"You can't keep trying to get into people's business Spencer." Toby says.

"Fine, from now on I won't say anything." Spencer said.

* * *

A few days passed and Spencer bit her tongue agreeing with Toby to not say anything bad about Emily and her new man. They both agreed to go on a double date to the movies and some dinner afterwards.

"So Toby, how's the ribs?" Greg asked.

"Good. A little pain, but not extreme pain." Toby answers.

"That's good. Only a few more weeks and your ribs and arm should be fully healed." Greg said with a smile.

"Ahh you don't know how happy that makes me." Toby says with a sigh of relief.

"So Dr Harrison. Tell me more about yourself." Spencer said interrupting Toby.

"You can call me Greg Spencer, were not at the hospital. Well I'm 28, Rosewood grown. Have two parents, and two brothers." Greg Answers.

"Ohh sounds good." Spencer said trying hard not to be to sarcastic.

"Greg is also the head of orthopedics surgery too Spencer." Emily adds.

"We'll nearly. Dr Spire is retiring next month, and he's suggest me more for the head position." He says trying to sound modest.

"Impressive." Spencer said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Emily, would you like to come with me?" She said pulling of Emily's arm.

"Sure Spence." Emily said as Spencer pulled her from the table.

"Very nice Emily, you picked a nice guy that your gonna screw over." Spencer said as soon as they entered the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" Emily said offended.

"We both know you and the Dr aren't going to last. You'll soon realize you like girls again and break his heart." Spencer said.

"Thank you so much Spencer for believing in me." Emily said before exiting the bathroom leaving Spencer alone.

Emily stormed back to the table saying to Greg. "Were leaving, now!" She said yelling at Greg and Toby.

"Umm, ok sure." He said before throwing some notes onto the table. "This should cover it." He said before leaving with Emily.

Spencer eventually made her way back to the table to find a very confused Toby.

"Spencer what the hell is going on? what did you say to Emily?" He asks.

"I'm sorry Toby but I couldn't hold it in any longer." Spencer said sitting back at the table and beginning to pick at Emily's plate of food.

"What did you say Spencer?" He asks again.

"It wasn't that bad. Let's just get a doggy bag and take this home." Spencer said before waving at the waiter.

* * *

Spencer and Toby make their way back home in silence. When they get inside Spnecer heads straight up to bed, wjile Toby stays downstairs, and waits for Emily to come home so he can apologize f0r Spencer. After it hits arounf one in the morning Toby eventually makes his way back to bed to join Spencer who is already sound asleep.

When he wakes in the morning around seven he goes downstairs to check in on Emily, and discover's she isn't home. Concerned for Emily, Toby tries calling her, but she doesn't answer. He races upstairs to Spencer. Shaking her to wake her up.

"Spencer, Spencer." He says.

"Toby, it's my only day off, let me sleep." She answers.

"Spencer Emily didn't come home last night." Toby says.

"She probably stayed at the Doctors house." She said.

"She's not answering her phone." He says.

"Toby, she's a grown woman. Were not her parents, she will be with Greg. Calm down, and come back to bed." Spencer says pulling him down to the bed.

* * *

Emily eventually makes her way home around midday and is interrogated by Toby and Spencer when she arrives home. Spencer apologizes for her behavior, but it still doesn't sound genuine. She goes for a shower and gets changed before she returns to the lounge again.

"Look Spencer and Toby, thank you for letting me stay here for the past month or so, but I think it's best that I find somewhere else to stay." Emily says.

"Emily don't. We like having you here. I am really sorry for what I said last night." Spencer says standing up.

"Spencer, I really like him. I want to be with him. Last night we talked, I told him about my past, he was a little shocked at first but he came around. Were official now." Emily said. "It's even facebook official."

"Just don't hurt him ok Emily. Toby still needs to see him." Spencer says giving Emily a hug.

"Thank you Spencer." Emily says hugging her back.

"Ok good. But Emily, if your going to stay here. Stop slamming the door, your gonna crack the door frame in no time." Toby joked.

"Yeah sorry guys." Emily said before she broke the hug from Spencer and moved onto Toby.

**This chapter was kinda short and kinda blah. Wanted to wrap up the Emily stuff, and I promise the next chapter will be all spoby fluff. **


	20. Thank you

A month passed and Emily and Dr Greg are still going strong. Toby visits the hospital for the last time, and get's the all clear from Greg that all his broken bones are healed.

"Your all ready Toby." Greg said smiling showing Toby the clear x-rays.

"Really?" Toby asked with a smile from ear to ear.

"It's as it never happened. Only a little scaring, but that should get go in a month for so. What's the first thing your gonna do?" Greg asked.

"I'm going to head to the gym, I think I'm developing a gut. Then I'm gonna go home, cook a meal for my wife, and ... you don't wanna know the rest." Toby said.

"Ok then, I won't ask any questions. Do you want me to entertain Emily tonight to have the house to yourself?" Greg asked.

"Would you? that would be amazing." Toby said.

"Yep sure, have fun." Greg said before Toby left his practice heading to the market to pick up some supplies.

* * *

When Toby makes it home he finds Emily who is just about to head out the door.

"Toby, big plans?" She asked.

"Maybe. Did Greg tell you?" Toby says looking embarrassed.

"He did, but have fun. I'll be back late tomorrow." Emily said before patting Toby on the back and walking out the door.

Toby heads straight to the kitchen to get dinner started. He knows that Spencer usually comes home early on a friday, but he sent her a text asking her to pick up some medicines from the drug store to make her late, and thinking Toby has to flu to throw her off the scent of his big romantic night planned.

While the roast dinner Toby prepared is cooking Toby runs upstairs for a shower, and cleans up the bedroom and bathroom in preparation for his big night. Throwing rose petals and having some wine and chocolates waiting for them both later.

Toby runs down stairs when he receives a text from Spencer saying she is only ten minutes away. He lights some candles, put's on some music, and starts to put all the food onto their nice plates they got for their wedding that was only for special occasions, and putting them on the table. When he hears her car pull up the driveway he switches off all the lights and lights the candles leading down the hall into the outside deck where Toby is waiting.

Spencer busts through the door carrying shopping and drug store bags feeling tired after a long day at work.

"What. Toby?" She says surprised when she see's the lit candles. She follows the candles blowing them out the closer she gets to outside.

She smile when she see's Toby outside surrounded by lanterns and a roast pork dinner with roast veggies filling the table. "Toby what is this?" She asks still shocked.

"Just thought we should celebrate. I'm 100%." He says walking over to her handing her a wine glass.

"You are?" She saying jumping for joy before she pulls him in for a kiss.

"Sit, have a drink and eat." He says pulling her towards the table.

"Toby this is amazing." Still shocked.

"Emily is out for the night, so we have the whole house to ourselves." Toby says dishing out a plate for her.

"Really, I know what that means." Spencer smiles.

* * *

After dinner Spencer and Toby relax together in their outdoor fireplace. Wrapped in each other's arms looking up at the stars.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. Just the two of us." Spencer says she lies in Toby's arms.

"Me too, maybe I should tell Greg to keep Emily occupied for the whole weekend, them it can just be us two." Toby smiles.

"As much as I love Emily, I like the sound of that. Maybe he could have her for the whole week" Spencer smiles.

"As much as I love that, I have to go back to work on monday." Toby says ruining the moment.

"You do?" She asks.

"I do. I've been gone for over a month. I'm not looking forward to seeing what mess Steven and Edward have made though." Toby says.

"You know they've done good work, I went into the workshop the other day and it looks great. Maybe you could give them more responsibilities, that mean's you'll have more time for me." Spencer says looking up at Toby.

"Maybe, I do kinda like this working from home thing." He smiles. "Maybe when we have babies I could be the stay at home type Dad." He jokes.

Spencer smiles back at him and snuggles into him more. "I love you." Spencer says.

"Me too." Toby says back. before moving up off the sun lounger and standing up.

"You going somewhere?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, but your coming with me." He says bending down to pick up Spencer carrying her in his arms as he walks back into the house.

"Your not in pain?" Spencer asks worried. "I'm a little heavier than before." She says.

"I'm fine. And your not heavier, your perfect." Toby says before shutting the french door behind him with Spencer still in his arms and carries her up the stairs.

"You did all this?" Spencer aks when they enter their room that is covered in rose petals." Spencer asks.

"Only the best for my wife." He said before placing her down on the bed.

Spencer pulls him down over top of her and kisses him passionately as they move further up the bed. Continuing the kissing that turns more heated, they only break the kiss to remove Toby's shirt that is thrown onto the floor. Toby starts to unbutton Spencer's blouse quickly and moves it down her shoulders easily as Spencer works on unbuttoning her pants. They shimmy down her legs with ease and she then moves her hands to Toby's jeans, she pulls out the belt, and his pants move down his legs and hit the bottom of the bed. Toby moves from Spencer's lips to her neck knowing that was her weak spot. As he leaves little kisses down her neck he unlatches her bra and throws it across the room with passion before slowly pulling down her panties leaving them around her ankles. Spencer kicks them off and moves her hands to Toby's briefs and slips them down easily moving her lips back to his. They move together easily, staring of slow and picking up the pace. It had been a long time since they had made love, they couldn't do anything while Toby had his broken ribs, not wanting to make the damage worse. They had been waiting for what felt like forever, and nothing felt better than when they moves together as one.

As they finished they both collapsed on either side of the bed both panting from the long session.

"Maybe we should wait more often, that was amazing." Spencer said smiling at Toby.

"I'm never waiting that long again, ever." Toby said before he moved closer to Spencer before planting a kiss on her lips.

They both lied their for a few minutes before Toby got up to retrieve the box of chocolates he had bough Spencer lying on the dresser.

"Desert?" He asks holding the box in her hands.

"I thought that was desert. But I'll have more." She says picking a white chocolate from the box.

"Thank you." Toby says as he finishes a chocolate.

"what for?" She asks confused.

"For everything, for being here, with me. For saying yes, and kissing me back all them years ago outside the motel. I couldn't image my life without you." He says smiling.

"Thank you too. I didn't think I could ever be this happy. "I love you." Spencer says smiling pulling Toby back down with her and kisses him passionately, as they repeat the past half hour again.

* * *

**Ok guys, there some sweet Spoby moments. **

**You should tell me what you guys wanna see more off. More just sweet Spoby moments, more Hanna, Aria and Emily in this story. Or more Spoby drama?**

**Please review, I love reading them. **

**Will try and update tomorrow, but we'll see.**


	21. Pool Party

Life started to get back to normal for Spencer and Toby. Toby went back to work and became busy as usual. Spencer was getting busier and busier as the election date for her father's campaign was only a week away. Summer was in full swing and Spencer and Toby loved the idea when Emily suggested on having a pool party at the house on sunday afternoon. This time the party would be only be small unlike their last party and would only invite the girls and a few others.

The party was going great, Hanna made it with Caleb and even brought Luca along. Aria immediately took Luca of Hanna and Caleb's hands leaving them both time to relax in the pool and pig out on the barbecue Toby had cooked. Emily invited Dr Greg, and they all enjoyed some much needed relaxation. Spencer invited Jason who brought his new girlfriend Abby. This was the first time her and Spencer had meet, and Spencer fell in love instantly. Aria was solo saying Ezra was in a few towns over doing a book signing. Aria didn't mind though. She was having the time of her life looking after Luca. She was still dealing with infertility but not being sad about it.

"Ezra and I are looking at adopting. But the adopting lady said it's we will have a higher chance of adopting if we are married, so were going to push the wedding foward." Aria said as she payed with Luca on the grass.

"So you've finally set a date? how long have you been engaged now? five year?" Hanna joked.

"It's only been three, but I think it's about time. Were thinking about doing it in the winter. Ezra and I would love to have our wedding surrounded by snow." Aria said smiling.

"Ohh, can I help? I love planning weddings. Spencer hardly let me make any decision." Hanna said.

"Hey! you know I'm a perfectionist." Spencer said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah we know Spencer." Aria said. "Yeah sure Hanna, you can plan the wedding with me. You still like to sew right? how about making me a dress?"

"Seriously? of course." Hanna said with the biggest smile on her face.

"So who's going to be maid of honor Aria?" Emily asks with a smile.

"Ahh ..." She stuttered as she looked at Hanna, Emily and Spencer shooting her big smiles. "I havn't chosen yet."

"I think it should be me, remember team Sparia." Spencer said.

"No, that's not fair. She was your maid of honor, I think we should share it round like Aria was your's, I'll be Aria's, Spencer can be Emily's, and since Emily was mine it all makes sense." Hanna said.

"Your just saying that because you wanna be Aria's, why can't I be Aria's and you be Emilys." Spencer said battling Hanna for the position.

"Because Aria's is now!" Hanna yelled.

"Guys calm down ok. I don't need to decide now, I'll let you know closer to the day, ok." Aria said breaking up the yelling match between Spencer and Hanna.

"I'm gonna go see if Toby and Jason needs some help." Caleb said quickly wanting to get away from the wedding talk. "Me too." Greg said following Caleb into the kitchen.

"Thank god their gone. Now I can ask you Spencer, how's things with you and Toby? back to normal?" Hanna asked looking sinister.

"Their more than back to normal, there like rabbits." Emily said.

"You can hear us?" Spencer asks looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's why I don't go up the stairs anymore." Emily says smiling.

All the girls laughed as Spencer looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Spence, it's healthy. It's good to know you havn't turned into one of those old married couples." Hanna said.

"Like you?" Spencer asked.

"No not like me. You should know Caleb and I are very active." Hanna said with a giggle.

"Anyways, lets change the subject." Aria said wanting to break up the conversation as she uncovered Luca's ears.

* * *

The day went on people started to leave, Jason left first with Abby, who was then followed quickly by Hanna and Caleb who were eager to get Luca back to bed. Aria was very reluctant to hand Luca back to Hanna, but did eventually. Aria stayed for a little while to help clean up, but soon left when she received a text from Ezra saying he was home. Emily and Greg retreated to her bedroom for the night until it was just Spencer and Toby left to clean up the rest.

"Good day?" Toby asked as he helped Spencer with the dishes.

"Yeah, good day. It's so good to see all the girls in one place again, the last time I saw them all together was at the hospital when you had your accident.

"I'm happy you had a good day." Spencer added hugging Toby from behind.

"How tired are you?" Toby asked.

"I'm a little tired, but not that bad. Why?" Spencer asked as Toby turned around.

"No reason." He said as he picked up Spencer flinging her over his shoulders as he marched her up the stairs laughing.

* * *

**This was a short chapter and just a quick and fun chapter. The next chapter is going to be a big one. Something massive is going to happen to Spoby. **


	22. Chapter 23

Toby made his way over to the Hastings house to meet up with Spencer who was with her father because tonight was the election. Spencer had spent the past few months helping her father campaign. Peter and his team were watching the votes come in back at the Hastings house, Toby made his way over after work to wait with her and her family as the final votes came in.

When Toby arrived the house was full of people. His staff, family and some reporters and photographers to catch the winning moment if he was lucky. He walked through past all the cars lining the driveway and eventually made his way into the house. He was greeted by Veronica who was trying to offer everyone drink refills and food to try and keep herself busy. Melissa was their with Ruby bouncing her on her knee to try and get her to stop crying.

Toby walked through the crowds until he finally found Spencer. She was on the phone with someone and looked busy so Toby wandered back into the kitchen and sat next to Melissa who didn't say a word to him. Veronica soon came round and joined Toby on the couch and took Ruby off Melissa's hands as she received a call from Wren. "Where the hell are you? you said you would be coming round?" She said before making her way up the stairs.

"So Toby back at work? feeling better?" Veronica asked while shoving another food platter in his face.

"Yeah, went back a few weeks ago." Toby answered snacking on some pastries.

"Here, look after Ruby. I have to keep the food moving." Veronica said handing Ruby over to Toby.

"OK, sure." Toby said as he was handed the young child.

Toby placed Ruby on the ground and joined her starting to play with some building blocks.

"This is how to build a house Ruby. I should know, I build them sometimes for clients." Toby said as he started to build.

"Daddy" Ruby said mumbling to Toby as she handed him a block.

"No I'm not your daddy, your daddy Wren." He corrected her.

Just at that moment Melissa who was watching them joined Toby and Ruby on the floor.

"Melissa, your mom had to go, hope it's ok." Toby said sounding nervous. Melissa always made Toby feel nervous.

"Toby it's fine. Your good with her." Melissa said offering her first compliment to Toby, ever. "You should drag Spencer away from my father and make one."

"That's the plan in a few years." Toby answered.

"You would be a good dad, I can tell." Melissa said complimenting him again.

"Here's hoping." Toby answered.

* * *

The celebration started as Peter received the call he had won. Peter Hastings was now the Mayor or Rosewood. Toby smiled a fake smile at him, knowing what Peter was really like. Spencer came round to Toby eventually, he congratulated her. He knew she had done most of the work. The party started to get heavier, and Toby took that as a que to leave.

"Spencer I've got work tomorrow early, so I'll head home, ok." Toby said interrupting her conversation with her mother.

"Yep sure Toby. I'll be coming home soon, I need to stop off at the store on the way home. So i should be home soon." Spencer said before she kissed his cheek goodbye.

Toby wondered out the door quietly and made his way home. He always felt so out of place at a Hastings party. The working early was just an excuse to leave. It was friday night, he had no work on saturday.

* * *

When Toby arrived home he reheated some leftover's Veronica had handed him from the house and sat on the couch with Emily who was watching watching some crappy reality show that she had managed to get Toby hooked on. Emily soon made her way to bed as she did have to get up early for a training session with the swim team.

Spencer eventually made her way home carrying a few bags from the store.

"Need help?" Toby yelled from the lounge as Spencer started to put away the groceries.

"I'm fine Toby." She yelled.

Toby knew he would pay for it later if he didn't get up and help her, so he walked into the kitchen to help her unpack some groceries when Spencer quickly shoved a little box behind her back.

"What's that?" Toby asked. "Did you buy some sneaky chocolate again, I caught you. You have to give me some now." He continued.

"Toby it's not candy." Spencer said turning red.

"What is it then Spencer?" He said.

"Just woman things." Spencer said trying to top Toby's questions.

"Why so secret then Spencer?" He said sounding suspicious.

Toby walked towards Spencer who stepped back the closer he got. A tear started to run down her face as Toby got closer.

"Spencer, what is it?" He asked sounding worried now.

She took the box from behind her back and handed it to Toby. It was a pregnancy test.

"I think I'm pregnant." Spencer said as she ran up the stairs away from Toby quickly snatching the pregnancy test from his hands.

* * *

Toby runs up the stairs after Spencer who has thrown the empty box on the bed before locking herself in the bathroom. Toby knocks on the door.

"Spencer open the door. We should be doing this together." Toby yells through the door.

"I can't do it Toby." Spencer says through the door.

"Yes Spencer you can." Toby yells back. "Spencer open the door now."

Spencer slowly unlocks the door and Toby rushes in to find Spencer sitting on the lid of the toilet.

"I thought you wanted this?" Toby asks.

"I do, it's just scary. I want kids, what if it's negative and I'm likd Aria." Spencer answers.

"We don't even know if it's gonna be positive. Just take the test, then we can talk." Toby said before walking out the door as Spencer activated on the stick. Toby came back into the bathroom when he heard her flushing the toilet.

"How long?" He asks.

"3 minutes." She said handing him the test.

Spencer paced back and forth in their ensuite which was only a few strides along. Spencer kept looking at her watched ever 30 seconds. Toby watched Spencer who sat back on the toilet with the lid down. Toby sat on the side of the bath.

"It's 3 minutes." Spencer said to Toby.

"You wanna come over here and look together?" He asks.

"No, you tell me." Spencer said biting her nails.

"Ok." Toby said as he peered down at the test in his hands. Spencer put her head in her hands not wanting to know if it was positive or negative.

"Spencer, Spencer!" Toby yelled as she refused to look up. "It's positive." He smiled.

"It is? were having a baby?" She asked raising her head from hands.

"Were having a baby." Toby said before handing Spencer the test so she could see for herself.

"Were having a baby!" Spencer screamed as Toby picked her up of the ground hugging her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him passionately before looking back at the test in her hands. "I'm pregnant." She screamed again. Spencer kissed Toby again who had the biggest smile on his face. "I love you." He said back to her. "I love you too." She whispered back.

"Can we tell Emily?" Spencer asked.

"I think she's asleep." Toby responded.

"Who cares." Spencer said as she steped down from Toby and pulled his arm along down the stairs before bursting into Emily's room.

"Emily!" Spencer screamed waking her up.

"What what's going on Spencer?" She asked.

"Toby and I are having a baby." Spencer said to a barley away Emily.

"You are?" She said sounding shocked.

"This is so amazing." She said getting out of bed and hugging Spencer then Toby.

"Don't tell anyone, wanna keep it a secret until it's safe you know." Spencer said as she hugged Emily again. "We told you because you live here. You would probably notice soon anyways."

"I am so happy for you guys." Emily said being so happy for the couple.

"We'll let you sleep now, sorry." Toby said pulling Spencer out of Emily's room and turning of the light behind them.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight." Spencer said.

"Well there is something we can do." Toby said raising his eyesbrows and leading Spencer back up to their bedroom.

**Ok did you like this chapter? I have planned out the next few chapters, and I can tell you their is gonna be some pregnancy drama coming soon. **

**Please review as it makes me super happy. :D**


	23. Sharing the news

Spencer was only ten weeks pregnant when she called Aria and Hanna for a lunch date to share the news. She meet up with them along with Emily at the Brew for a lunch on a sunday afternoon.

"So Aria hows the wedding plans going? Spencer asks once all four girls a seated at their table.

"Good, I think." She stutters.

"Problems?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, Ezra's mom is sticking her nose in. Demanding she plan it and pay for it all.." Aria says shacking her head.

"Tell her to piss of." Hanna says bluntly.

"Hanna!" Emily says to her.

"What! Emily. She's being a bitch." Hanna says.

"I'm kinda with Hanna on this. Just tell her to stick her nose out of it." Spencer agreed with Hanna.

"Yeah ok. I'll do it soon." Aria said.

"Any who what's your news Spencer?" Hanna asked interrupting Aria.

"Who said I had news?" Spencer says.

"You organized this, you never call us all together unless their some news." Hanna said.

"Ok, you got me. I called you guys here because ... Me and Toby ..." Spencer started as Hanna interrupted her.

"Your breaking up?" Hanna says interrupting.

"No, never Hanna. I'm pregnant." Spencer said.

"You are?" Aria asks shocked.

"Yep, about ten weeks." Spencer said smiling.

"I called it, didn't I Aria. I said Spencer's boobs were getting bigger." Hanna blurted out to Aria.

"Hanna!" Spencer yells.

"You can tell, your boobs are normally like a twelve year old boy, and now there as big as mine." Hanna jokes.

"Anyways. Aria I'm sorry. This is hard for you?" Spencer asks worried about Aria's reaction.

"Spencer don't be silly. I'm stoked for you." Aria said reaching across the table to rub Spencer's hand.

"You are?" Spencer asks again.

"Yes, the only bad thing is your going to be pregnant at my wedding." Aria says.

"Yeah that sucks." Spencer said.

"I think since Spencer is pregnant and can't deal with all the maid of honor planning, that I should be maid of honor." Hanna says changing the subject back to the wedding.

"Fine Hanna, if you want it tat bad. You can be maid of honor, I'll step down." Spencer said to a smiling Hanna.

"how come your not that shocked Emily? did you know already?" Aria asked.

"yeah I told her when we found out." Spencer said.

"Someone had to help hold her hair back when she vomited from morning sickness." Emily said.

"Ughhhh I do not miss that." Hanna said.

"Yeah it sucks." Spencer added. "Lucky you never have to go through it Aria."

They all smiled at the happy news and continued gossiping as they sip of coffee and eat lunch.

* * *

Emily and Spencer arrived home to find Toby on the couch in front of the tv sleeping and snoring away.

"Someone's tired" Emily jokes as the tipi toe past Toby and head to the kitchen.

"Yeah I kept him awake all night. I had some morning sickness, but this time it was at night." Spencer joked.

"He's a good one to keep." Emily smiled as she pulled up a chair.

Spencer joined Emily on the kitchen table who looked through some shopping flyers.

"Spencer i have to talk to you about something." Emily said.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Spencer asked worried. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is great. I just feel like you and Toby are moving on, and I feel really out of place. So last week I looked at some apartments and I found one. I'm moving out next week." Emily said not wanting to look Spencer in the eyes.

"Really? you don't have to leave. I'll need your help once the baby gets here. I'll miss you." Spencer said.

"I will still be here to help you. But I don't want to overstay my welcome." Emily said.

"We'll miss you." Spencer said standing up to hug Emily.

"I'll miss you both too. Your like my family." Emily said sounding sad.

Emily hugged Spencer not wanting to let go as Toby walked in the door.

"What's going on here?" Toby joked.

"You wanna tell him the news?" Spencer said exiting the hug.

"Your not pregnant too?" Toby joked.

"No. I'm moving out." Emily said.

"Really no. You moving in with Greg?" Toby asked.

"No! I'm moving out on my own. You'll have to come and visit me all the time. I'm gonna miss you both so much. Your like my secondary parents." Emily joked as tears ran down her face.

"Thanks for making me feel old." Toby smiled as she Emily walked towards him for a big bear hug. Emily waved her arm to Spencer who joined the hug.

"I love you both so much." Emily said clutching to Toby and Spencer.

"It's not like your leaving the country, you'll still be in Rosewood." Spencer said.

"I know, just ... shut up Spencer." Emily laughed as she refused to let go.

* * *

**Hope you liked this small and sweet chapter. This was a filler chapter. Might upload tomorrow, if not then I'll upload monday or tuesday cause I'm away most of the weekend. **

**The next chapter will be drama filled. **


	24. Mistakes

Spencer and her pregnancy were going alone smoothly. It had only been a week since Emily moved out and Spencer and Toby were noticing the silence that filled the house. Toby helped Emily move her things out last week to her new two bedroom apartment in the town centre. Spencer's first pregnancy scan was soon approaching and she couldn't be more excited. Things at work for her was starting to become less busy. Her father had given her a job as his PR manager, which she was now sharing with a intern as she wanted less work because of her pregnancy. Toby was the opposite, he was become more and more busy by the day. He was finding new clients and when one of his workers left only a week ago he was lending a hand in the workshop.

"So the scan is tomorrow at 3pm." Spencer said one night as Toby started on dinner.

"Tomorrow?" Toby asked puzzled.

"Yes tomorrow. I told about this a few weeks ago." Spencer said.

"I have a meeting around 2.30 tomorrow." Toby said worried how Spencer is going to react.

"Toby! you can't miss the first scan. You have to be there." Spencer said sound annoyed.

"Spencer you know what's been happening at work. I'm more busy. I have a meeting with a possible big client tomorrow." Toby said.

"Get someone else to run the meeting then." Spencer said.

"Spencer it's not that simple." Toby said.

"You can't miss this Toby." Spencer said making him feel guilty.

"I'll try and move some things around. I'll be there." Toby said finally giving in.

Spencer smiled at Toby and hugged him from behind as he stood over the stove.

* * *

Spencer went to the hospital early as she was meeting Toby there. He promised he would be there so Spencer went early to pick up some pills and look at some brochures at the hospital. It was getting closer and closer to 3pm when Spencer head her phone beeping.

"Spence I'm so sorry I can't make it. The new clients have just arrived and theirs no one to do the meeting for me. I'm so sorry. I'll make the nest one." Toby said.

"Toby you promised you would be here. You care more about your job than you do your family. This is the first time we'll see our baby. I can't believe you." Spencer yelled through the phone before she hung up on him in anger.

Still angry Spencer flicked through the magazine's furiously when a familar face came and sat next to her.

"Hello Spencer." Wren said.

"Hi Wren." Spencer said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked intrigued.

"It's my first scan, and Toby is working." She said still angry.

"Yeah Melissa mentioned you were pregnant. Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks Wren." Spencer said.

"So Toby's working? So I guess he's all 100% again."

"Yep he's fine. I'm just so angry he's not here. We are suppose to do these things together." Spencer said.

"Well good luck Spencer." Wren said before he walked away.

Spencer Cavanaugh." A doctor said.

"Yep here." Spencer said getting up and leaving to go into the doctors office.

* * *

After her scan Spencer made her way to the coffee shop by the hospital getting her fix before she made her way home when she ran into Wren again.

"Hey again." Wren said walking up behind Spencer.

"Wren, twice in one day, how did I get so lucky?" She said.

"Do you want to join me. I don;t have to get back to work for another hour." Wren said gesturing Spencer to a table.

Spencer and Wren sat and talked for the next hour. About work, family and even having a 15 minute discussion on the best coffee place in town.

"This was nice. But I have to get back to work." Wren said getting up to leave.

"Yeah, your not as bad as I thought." Spencer said getting up to leave too.

Wren pulled Spencer in for a hug. She responded and wrapped her arms around him deepening the hug. When he pulled back from the hug Spencer leaned in and kissed him softly. Wren kissed her back and put his hands up to her face. Realizing what she was doing Spencer quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be doing this. I love Toby." Spencer before she ran out of the cafe and ran to her car.

"You idiot." Spencer yelled at herself as when she got into her car. She placed her hands over her face as she sobbed into her hands. After the tears left her face she dug around in her bag and pulled out the scan picture the doctor had given her. She stared at it for a few minutes until more tears ran down her face.

* * *

By the time Spencer had made it home it was dark and Toby was still not back from work. She headed up stairs and headed straight for the shower. She felt dirty. After the shower she put on some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and tired her hair up in a messy bun.

When she made her way down the stairs she found Toby just walking through the door. Spencer ignored him instantly and walked straight into the lounge and placed herself on the couch. Toby knew Spencer was still angry for him missing the scan so he hid the flowers and chocolates he had bought behind his back to apologize.

"Spencer I'm so sorry. Please don't be angry with me." He said blocking her view from the tv.

Spencer refused to look him in the eyes, knowing that if she did more tears would run down her face.

"Here Spencer. I know this can't make up for missing the scan but I'm just so sorry." Toby said handing her the flowers and chocolates.

Spencer finally made eye contact with him and received the flowers saying. "Their beautiful."

"So how was the scan? is their a picture?" Toby asked excited.

Spencer felt more and more guilty. She knew she had to tell him what she did. And she knew he would hate her for it.

"Toby I have to tell you something." She said standing up to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong? is the baby ok?" Toby asked worried.

"Yeah all is good. It's just I did something stupid. I just want you to know I'm sorry, and I promise you it went nothing." Spencer said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Spencer what's wrong? what did you do?" Toby asked becoming more worried.

"I ran into Wren at the hospital. And we had coffee. When he was leaving we hugged, and I ... I ... kissed him." Spencer finally said not wanting to finish the sentence.

"You what? please tell me your joking?" Toby said becoming angry.

"No I did. I'm so sorry. It's just you went their and I was so angry with you. And Wren was being so nice and charming and I..." Spencer said trying to explain herself before Toby interrupted her.

"I can't believe this." Toby said walking out of the room.

Spencer ran after him saying his name as more tears began.

"Toby please listen. It was nothing. He means nothing." Spencer said again.

"It's more than nothing. Why him? you could of picked anyone, but why him? you know how much he gets under my skin?" Toby asked getting more and more angry.

"He was just their, and you weren't ..." Spencer said.

"Don't try and blame me Spencer. This is all you. You being your typical selfish Spencer self." Toby yelled.

"Toby please...Don't leave we have to talk about this." Spencer yelled at him as he walked towards the door to leave.

"No, I can't do this. I'm done Spencer." Toby said as he stormed out of the house and entering his car before driving away and leaving a devastated Spencer in the driveway.

* * *

Toby drove around town a few times not knowing what to do. Tears ran down his face as he considered 2 options. Going to Wren's house and punching him in the face, or going to Caleb or Emily's with a bottle of vodka. He considered punching Wren but he knew it wasn't all his fault. Spencer had kissed him not the other way round. So he headed for a alcohol shop and then made his way to Emily's apartment.

* * *

Back at home Spencer tried over and over again to get hold on Toby. He and been gone for a few hours and his phone was going straight to the answering machine. She couldn't stop crying. She ate all the chocolates Toby had bought for her and emptied the whole house of potato chips and candy. As she tried to call Toby again she heard a car pull up to the driveway. Hoping it was him she wiped her face and headed for the door. She swung the door open and found Emily with a angry look on her face.

"Emily, what ... what are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"Toby asked me to pick up some things." Emily said walking through the door.

"You saw him. Is he ok?" Spencer asked.

"No he's not ok Spencer. I can't believe you would do that to him. He's devastated." Emily said.

"I know Emily, I hate myself. So he's staying at yours? I'll come back with you, I need to talk to him." Spencer said as she grabbed her bag getting ready to go.

"I don't think that's a good idea Spencer. You need to leave him alone for a while. Give him a day." Emily said.

"No, I need to talk to him. Explain everything." Spencer said.

"Spencer, no. Just leave him. He's a mess. He just wanted me to collect some clothes. He only has his workshop clothes." Emily said as she began to walk up the stairs to Spencer and Toby's bedroom. Spencer followed her quickly behind.

"It was just a kiss, that's all Emily." Spencer said trying to defend himself.

"I don't think he cares that much about the kiss. He cares more about that it was Wren." Emily said as she searched through the wardrobe for some shirts.

Here, I just washed his favorite shirt." Spencer said as she picked up a short from a washing basket that lay on the bed. Spencer then wandered over to the drawers and pulled out a couple pairs of underwear. "Here give him these too." Spencer said handing more clothes to Emily as she put them in a bag.

"Spencer he just needs to calm down. Just give him one or two days. He'll calm down eventually." Emily said before she hugged Spencer and left the room.

"Thanks Emily." Spencer said as she heard the front door shut.

Spencer collapsed wandered around the room for a few minutes before she went into the bathroom to wash her face that was now bright red from all the crying. She found a dirty t-shirt of Toby's lying on the floor in the bathroom. So she stripped off her current clothes and threw on the oversized t-shirt and walked over to the bed. She turned off the lights and located herself to Toby's side of the bed. She breathed in his sent on the pillow before turning her head around to the bedside table where she found one of their wedding photo's in a frame. She clutched onto it tightly as she cried herself to sleep.

**Ok that was a little dramatic. Will update on monday as I'm away all weekend. Hope you liked it.**

**In the next chapter: Spencer makes her way over to Emily's where her and Toby talk or more like fight some more. What will happen next? **


	25. Space

**Happy Monday everyone. Heres a new chapter. Please review if you like. I am feeling generous so will upload another chapter tonight before I go to bed. **

* * *

When Spencer wakes in the morning the only thing on her mind is to get Toby to listen to her. He still isn't answering his phone and all Spencer wants to do is get Toby back home so they talk. Spencer waits for midday, she knows he would of gotten drunk last night and she knew how angry he can be when he's hungover. On the way to Emily's she stops off at the bakery and buys him and mince and cheese pie and a jam donut because she knows he loves his fatty foods when he's hungover. She barks outside Emily's and walks up the stairs to Emily's apartment and knocks on the door.

"Spencer, what ... are you doing here I told you to give it a day." Emily says sutting the door behind her as she walks in the hallway to join Spencer.

"I know you said that but the best thing for us is to talk about it. I brought food." Spencer smiles as she waves a bag in front of Emily's face.

"Spencer I don't think it's a good idea. Please just go." Emily says.

"No come in Spencer." Toby says from behind the door.

Toby opens the door shirtless only wearing some boxer shorts.

"I'll give you guys room. I'm going for a run. I'll be back in 30 minutes." Emily says grabbing her ipod and leaving.

Spencer and Toby walk inside Emily's apartment. This is the first time Spencer has been inside. Toby helped Emily move as Spencer was pregnant and Toby refused her to do any heavy lifting.

"Here." Spencer says as she hands Toby the bag of food from the bakery.

"Thanks" Toby says as he throws the bag onto the kitchen counter.

"What do you want Spencer." Toby said with no emotion.

"We need to talk. Maybe you should come home and we can talk about this be..."

"I don't wanna go home, not with you." Toby says.

"Toby please. Just listen to me. I know what I did was wrong and horriable but..."

"It was worse than horrible, you cheated on me. With him." Toby said trying to fight back tears.

"It was a kiss Toby, that is all. You forgave me when James kissed me." Spencer said remember her old boss that kissed her once.

"I forgave you because he kissed you. You kissed Wren, which makes me sick. Just go Spencer. I can't even look at your face right now." Toby said turning away from Spencer.

"Toby please!" Spencer yells as she grabs onto his arm to stop him from walking away. Toby quickly pulls his arm away from Spencer and stepping back.

"Spencer just go. I can't look at you. Because when I look at your I can feel my heart hurting. Just leave." Toby said before he left the room leaving Spencer alone.

Spencer started to cry again. This time she knew he hated her, and what she had done was not fixable. Toby heard the door slam, he looked out the window to find Spencer get into her car and drive away quickly.

* * *

When Emily returned she found Toby on the couch with a bag of potato chips scoffing his face as he watched cartoons.

"Toby. What are your doing?" Emily asked.

"Watching tv." He answered.

"Why are you here? Spencer came all this way and you just..." Emily said.

"I told her to leave. I can't look at her." Toby said.

"Toby you can't stay here. Go home. Go back to Spencer she loves you." Emily said.

"If she loved me, she wouldn't do what she did." Toby answered.

"Toby go home. I won't let you lounge on my couch all day." Emily said nudging at Toby to get up.

"Your kicking me out. I have nowhere else to go." Toby said sounding sad.

"Yes you do. Go home."

* * *

Toby walked to his truck and made his way home to Spencer. When he arrived he found Spencer doing exactly what he was doing at Emily's. Watching cartoons and eating. When Spencer heard him walking up the stairs she quickly put down the bag of chips and followed him up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Your back?" Spencer asked.

"Not for long. I called Caleb. He said I can stay at his and Hanna's for a few days." Toby said.

"Toby Don't." Spencer moaned.

"I have to." Toby said as he left dirty clothes and packed some new clean clothes and a suit for work.

"Fine Toby. I'll let your breathe, but I'm not gonna give up." Spencer said as she left him alone to pack. And minutes later she watched him as he walked out the door.

* * *

Toby stayed at Caleb's for a few more days. Hanna and Caleb were understanding about his problems and left him alone. Hanna would give Spencer daily updates about Toby, who seemed to be getting better. He was smiling again. It may be when him and Caleb are playing playstation games, but it was still progress. So when wednesday rolled around Spencer thought this would be the perfect time to talk to him again, and try and convince him to come home.

Toby was looking after Luca for Hanna and Caleb who were on a date night. Hanna gave Spencer the key to walk in. Spencer walked in to find Toby trying to get Luca to eat dinner. But he wasn't having much luck.

"Problems?" Spencer surprised Toby.

"What are you doing here?" Toby sounded angry.

"Hanna gave me a key. I think we need to talk." Spencer said.

"Again?" Toby asked.

"I need you to listen. Come home. Your not a student, You can't live out of a suitcase crashing at friends house's because we had a fight." Spencer said.

"Spencer just go. I still can't stand to look at you." Toby said.

"Toby we have to talk about this and sort it all out. You can't ignore me forever. I'm your wife." Spencer said.

"Not for long." Toby said.

"What? you want to get a divorce?"

Spencer saker as tears formed in her eyes.

"Maybe?" Toby said.

"One kiss Toby. That's all it was. One kiss." Spencer said. "If you want to beak up over one kiss then your an idiot. And me and these babies don't want you in our lives." Spencer said as she stormed out the door slamming it behind her.

Once outside Spencer got into her car and started to cry. She had cried so much over the past week, and just when she thought things were getting better. They got worse.

* * *

Toby was putting Luca to bed when Hanna and Caleb came home busting through the doors.

"Toby, why aren't you answering your phone." Hanna asked.

"It's dead. I just haven't charged it. I'm sick of Spencer calling me." Toby answered.

"You idiot." Hanna said.

"Why so angry. Luca is fine. He's asleep." Toby said, he could;t understand why Hanna was yelling.

"It's Spencer. She's in the hospital." Hanna said.

"What why?" Toby asked shocked.

"She had a car crash a hour or so ago. You need to get to the hospital." Hanna said as Toby bounced of the couch and ran out the door into his car to get to the hospital.

* * *

When Toby got to the hospital he ran straight into Emily and Aria.

'What's happened? is she ok?" Toby asked flushed.

"We don't know. She missed a stop sign and a car hit her." Aria said.

"When?" Toby asked.

"About a hour ago." Emily said.

"It's my fault." Toby said silently.

"What why?" Emily asked.

"She was at Hanna's with me, we had another fight and ..." Toby said.

"She wasn't paying attention. You idiot. It was one kiss. Stop holding such a grudge." Aria said as she slapped Toby's chest.

"I know it's all my fault. She's going to lose to babies, and I might lose her because I'm such an idiot." Toby said realizing what he had done.

"If she does, I'm chopping off your balls." Aria screamed at Toby before Emily pulled her back.

Toby walked to the reception desk demanding to know what is happening.

"She's my wife ok, i need to know what's happening." Toby yelled at the nurse.

"Calm down Mr. Once we know something you'll be the first to know." The nurse said as Toby walked away from the desk.

Dr Harrison walked through the door and straight to Toby.

"Is she ok?" Toby asked Greg.

"Toby she's going to be ok. She's awake. Would you like to see her?" Greg said.

"What about the babies?" Toby asked.

"Were not sure yet. Were going to run a ultrasound to see if their ok. But for now Spencer is ok. She has a broken leg and some bruising. Follow me." Greg said as Toby followed him shaking.

Toby followed Greg to the emergency room and he pulled back the curtain to see Spencer lying in the hospital bed with her leg casted up and bruising all over her face and left side of her body.

"Toby!" Spencer squealed as she saw Toby behind the curtain.

Toby rushed to Spencer's side and held her hand. "Spencer I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm such an idiot."

Spencer started to cry when she saw tears running down Toby's face.

"They won't tell me if the babies are ok." Spencer said as more tears fell.

"Spencer it will be ok." Toby said still shaking. "Please forget everything I said this past week. I don't want to leave you. I imagined my life without you and I hated it. I love you, I don't hate you. Please forgive me."

"I don't want to loose you too." Spencer said as she lifted her hand up to his face wiping away his tears.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too Spencer. I will never stop." Toby said as he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

It was around 30 minutes until the ultrasound technician made her way to Spencer. Toby help Spencer's hand with both of his hands waiting to see if their babies survived.

"Ok there's baby one, and theirs baby two." The technician said. "Lets see if we can hear a heartbeat.".

They both waited for the heartbeat to come. They waited and waited for what felt like forever. Spencer closed her eyes as more tears came. Eventually they heard the heartbeat.

"Your babies are both fine." The technician said.

Spencer and Toby both cried together, this time it was happy tears. The technician printed out a picture of the babies for Toby to see. Because of the fight this was the first time he was seeing his babies.

Toby sat on Spencer's bed and hugged her. Spencer wrapped her arms around his torso as he kissed the top of her head. They both cried together and stayed hugging when Emily and Aria made their way to see Spencer.

"You and babies ok?" Aria asked.

"Yes, were all ok." Spencer smiled.

"Oh thank god. You get to keep your nuts then Tobias." Aria said laughing.

"What?" Spencer asked laughing.

"Don't worry." Toby said as he cradled Spencer in his arms.


	26. Coming Home

After spending a couple of days in the hospital Spencer is finally able to go back home. Toby picked her up from the hospital taking the day off work. Spencer was still covered in bruising and her broken leg was in a cast. For six weeks she would have to use crutches, so she was unable to make her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

"So since you can't get up stairs you can sleep here." Toby said walking Spencer into the downstairs bedroom that used to belong to Emily.

"Toby I can probably try and make it." Spencer said.'

"No, you could fall. And you don't need to go to the hospital again." Toby said.

"This room only has a single bed, your gonna squeeze onto it with me tho right Toby?" Spencer asked.

"No. You need to sleep. I'll sleep upstairs. Caleb is coming round in the weekend to help me move the double bed from the spare bedroom upstairs down here." Toby said as Spencer sat on the single bed.

"No, I can't deal with that. It's been over a week now since you've cuddled me to sleep. I can't sleep without you." Spencer said looking sad.

"It's a few days Spencer." Toby said.

"Fine. You'll just have to carry me up the stairs." Spencer said with a flirtatious smile.

"Spencer!" Toby said sounding concerned.

"Ok, Fine." Spencer said finally letting it go.

"In six week tho, you owe me." Spencer said crossing her arms.

Toby lifted her legs onto the bed and covered her with a blanket. "Get some rest Spencer. I'll wake you when I've made dinner." Toby said closing the curtains and shutting the door.

Spencer sighed. It was only 3pm and she wasn't tired at all. After the past couple of weeks all she wanted to do was lie next to Toby with his big arms holding her while she slept, but that wasn't possible.

* * *

Toby woke Spencer who had just drifted off to sleep with some homemade tomato soup and croutons.

"Toby you didn't have to." Spencer said smiling at her domesticated husband.

"When I was sick you took care of me. Now it's my turn." Toby said bring the tray of dinner.

"You gonna join me?" Spencer asked.

"I was just gonna have it outside ... but sure." Toby said as he saw the Hastings glare staring straight at him.

When Toby returned with his soup he joined Spencer on the bed. He had moved the tv from their bedroom to downstairs to keep Spencer entertained. They sat together and watched a old school movie. Spencer and Toby were both fans of the movies from the 40's and 50's, especially the black and white ones. Half way through the movie Toby felt Spencer fall asleep on his shoulder so he placed her head on the pillow, turned off the tv and covered her with a blanket before he kissed her forehead goodnight.

* * *

In the morning Toby told Spencer he had to pop in to work for a hour or so. He left her with a selection on movies to watch and a table full of snacks. Her pregnancy cravings were in overdrive and Toby knew exactly when she needed to keep her satisfied.

Half way through watching Casablanca Spencer got up out of ned slowly when she head the door bell ring. She was hoping it was Aria who had promised to give Spencer some company. Spencer's smile turned into a frown when she saw Wren standing at the door.

"Wren what do you want?" Spencer asked rudely.

"I left Melissa." Wren said smiling.

"You ... you what?" Spencer asked shocked.

"Ever since you kissed me last week I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I told her about it and I left her." Wren said still smiling.

Spencer stood their shocked as Wren began to walk closer to her.

"You can't come in." Spencer said.

"What why not?" Wren asked.

"Because that kiss was a lapse in judgment. I don't love you. I love Toby. I'm married to him. I'm having his babies." Spencer said.

"Twins? wouldn't say I'm surprised. You are looking bigger than most pregnant woman this far along." Wren said.

"Go away Wren." Spencer said about to shut the door in his face.

"Spencer please. I have nowhere else to stay. This is all your fault." Wren said pushing through the door and past her into the hallway.

"What happened to you?" Wren asked looking down at her cast.

Spencer stormed after him as he made his way into the lounge.

"I heard Toby and you broke up." Wren asked.

"No. We had a fight but were all good now." Spencer said sounding annoyed.

"Wren you have to leave, Toby will be home soon and I don't think you want to ..." Spencer said before Wren interrupted her.

"So let me get this straight. You kissed me last week, so I left my wife and child for you and you don't even want me?" Wren asked puzzled.

"Wren just leave." Spencer said yelling as she pointing out the door.

Just as Spencer yelled at Wren, Toby walked through the door.

"What's he doing here Spencer?" Toby asked sounding mad.

"I didn't invite him I swear." Spencer said.

"Hey mate. How's things?" Wren asked.

"Get out Wren!" Toby yelled.

"Hey hey, no need to yell. I'm going. Just so you know, your girl is a real piece of work. Get out while you can my friend. She's such a teesing bitch" Wren said as he patted Toby's shoulder.

"What did you say?" Toby asked as Wren made his way to the door.

"You heard me. The Hastings' are too much work." Wren said.

"Don;t you dare call her a bitch again. If you do I'll break some of your ribs." Toby said as he walked up to Wren.

"Toby don't." Spencer yelled. "He's not worth it."

Wren quickly exited the house as Toby slammed the door in his face.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't invite him." Spencer said again.

"Don't worry Spencer. You should be in bed, resting." Toby said carrying the shopping bags in his hands and placing them on the kitchen table.

"I'm not tired anymore." Spencer said following him into the kitchen. 'What did you buy?" She asked rummging through the bags.

"Just some groceries." Toby answered.

"Ohh what's this?" Spencer asked picking up a baby names book.

"Well I thought since were past the safe point, maybe we could start thinking about names." Toby said smiling.

"We don't know the sex yet. Do we wanna know?" Spencer asked flipping through the book.

"No, let it be a surprise. I like surprises." Toby said smiling.

"Ok good. That's what I thought." Spencer said.

* * *

Spencer laid on the couch with her head rested on Toby's lap as she read out some baby names.

"Ok for a boy we could do Toby, or Toby Jr. Or even Spencer. How cool would that be." Spencer said.

"Well seeing as you do have a boy's name." Toby joked as Spencer waked his arm.

"What about girls names. I like Olive and Emma. Ohhhh and Elizabeth. Do you like any of them Tobs?" Spencer asked smiling.

"I like them all. We should have options, cause we could have 2 girls, or 2 boys or one of each." Toby said.

"We have time Toby." Spencer said as she closed the book and placed it on the ground.

Toby bent down and placed a light kiss on Spencer's lips. "We do have time."

**Ok this was a small light and fluffy chapter. **

**In the next chapter: Spencer gets better and bigger. And Toby makes a major decision. **


	27. Chapter 28

A couple weeks passed and things were starting to get back to normal. Spencer worked from home due to her accident and pregnancy. Toby was getting back into his job, he had gone back to full-time work after only going in a few days a week to help take care of Spencer. They were both sleeping downstairs in the spare bedroom, but one thing hadn't gone back to normal. Their sex lives. The last time they slept together was before the Wren kiss, and Spencer knew Toby still wasn't over it. He made excuses saying he didn't want to harm the babies but Spencer could tell Wren was the problem.

It had been over five weeks since Spencer's accident and she was finally getting her cast removed. Aria went with her to the doctors to get it removed and while she was there she asked Aria to leave while she asked her doctor a question.

"Can I have sex?" Spencer asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean? because your pregnant? of course you can." The doctor said. 'Sex during pregnancy is a good thing. Are you not sure about it?"

"I want to but my husband is worried on hurting the babies." Spencer said sounding embarrassed.

"You are only 20 weeks along Spencer. Your only half way through. You may feel uncomfortable and not sexy but just talk to your husband. Tell him it's fine.' the doctor said.

"Thanks" Spencer said leaving the doctors office loving the feeling of being able to walk probably, and with this new information she had some planning to do.

* * *

After the doctors visit Spencer meet up with Aria and Hanna for a lunch date at the Applerose Grille.

"So why did I have to leave the doctors office today? is everything ok?" Aria asked.

"It's fine. I just needed some info, and I felt embarrassed asking with you their." Spencer said.

"What? why? is this the whole feeling bad that your pregnant and I'm not because I'm fine with it, really." Aria said.

"Not it's not that it's just ..." Spencer started to say.

"It's about sex isn't it?" Hanna interrupted.

"Hanna! theirs little ears around?" Aria yelled as she looked down at Luca.

"It's fine Spencer. When I was pregnant me and Caleb were like rabbits." Hanna laughed.

"Hanna we don't need to know that." Spencer said.

"Don't be such a prude Spence. If you wanna get Toby on board dress up in all things sexy, cook him a nice meal and..." Hanna started.

"Ok I get it. I don't feel sext though Hanna. I'm carrying 2 babies. 2, not 1. I'm bigger than you were." Spencer said.

"Spencer your sexy. Your not even that big. Just relax, go shopping and suprise him. I'm telling you he'll love it." Hanna smiled.

"Ok Fine. I'll try. Let's just stop talking about sex, I'm sure Luca doesn't wanna hear it." Spencer said sipping on her coffee.

"Tell me how it goes though Spence." Hanna smiled.

* * *

After the advice from Hanna and Aria, Spencer went shopping. She bought some groceries and made him a lasagna. She would always make it on their anniversary or special occasions and if all went well tonight was a special occasion. She started to cook the dinner before Toby arrived home from work, putting it in the oven on a low heat to slowly cook it before Toby got home. She walked up the stairs and was so happy to be up their again. She wandered into their bedroom and put on some make up and a pretty dress that Toby always told Spencer she looked amazing in. It was tighter than usual but she put it on anyway. When she heard his car pulling up the driveway she waddled down the stairs to try and beat him to the front door.

"Your home." Spencer said as Toby walked through the door. She removed his jacket and placed it on the coat rack by the door.

"Spencer you look ... amazing." Toby said as he got a proper look at Spencer.

'Thank you Toby. You don't look too bad yourself." Spencer flirted.

"Your cast is off. Your ok? better?" Toby asked.

"Yep I'm fine. I have a surprise for you. So why don't you go up stairs, I've placed a shirt and black pants on the bed, you can shower then put it on a meet me in the kitchen in 15 minutes. I have a surprise." Spencer smiled as Toby looked puzzled.

After 15 minutes when Toby had rushed down stairs wearing the shirt and pants Spencer had laid out for him, he was greeted to the smell of lasagna. As he got closer to the kitchen he could see the room lit up by candles.

"Spencer what's the occasion?" Toby asked at the kitchen table full of food and candles.

"Who needs a celebration." Spencer smiled.

* * *

After dinner Spencer and Toby lay on the couch with Spencer's legs stretched over Toby's lap.

"So I went to the doctors to get the cast removed and I asked the doctor something." Spencer said moving her legs off him and cuddling closer to Toby.

"What did you ask?" Toby asked.

"The doctor said it's safe. We can you know..." Spencer smiled.

"I dunno Spencer. I don't want you or the babies to get hurt." Toby said reluctantly.

"Toby we will be safe. I miss you. I miss being intimate with you. Who knows what's going to happen after the babies." Spencer said.

"I dunno." Toby said turning away from Spencer.

"It's not that you don't want to hurt us, it's cause you don't want to sleep with me. Isn't it?" Spencer asked moving away from Toby. "It's about Wren."

"Spencer" Toby said.

"No it's true isn't it. I've noticed over the past few months the way you are around me. Your not as affectionate as you used to be." Spencer said starting to yell.

"Spencer that's not true." Toby said trying to defend himself.

"I apologized for the kiss Toby, so many times. But that's all it was a kiss." Spencer yelled.

"Ok, I may be acting differently. Because every time I kiss you, or touch you I picture in my head you kissing him. How do I know next time we have a disagreement you won't go over to him again and kiss him, or worse." Toby said finally telling the truth.

"I would never do it again. I love you and only you Toby. If this is how you feel why did you come back?" Spencer asked getting more and more upset.

"Because I love you. But I still picture it in my mind. Every day." Toby said.

"Well stop picturing it. Wren is gone. He left Melissa and left the town after I refused him. I don't love him, I don't even like him. What we had was in the past. Were married Toby, maybe you need to remember that." Spencer said before she stormed away.

"Stop storming away Spencer. Every time we get into a fight you storm away." Toby yelled at Spencer who ran up the stairs before crashing on their bed.

* * *

After their fight Toby crashed on the bed in the spare bedroom downstairs. After a couple of hours of tossing and turning he knew what he was saying was wrong. He needs to stop thinking about Wren and what Spencer did. So he got out of bed and dragged himself up the stairs ready to apologize. When he got into the master bedroom he quietly crept into the room. Spencer quickly turned around in the bed. She was also having trouble sleeping.

"Toby?" She asked.

"Spencer. I'm done. I'm done being angry about this kiss. We need to move forward and we can't do that if I'm still thinking about Wren." Toby said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Spencer sat up in the bed smiling. "Good, because I'm sick of having this fight."

Toby moved closer to Spencer and kissed her lightly before he touched his forehead with hers looking into her eyes.

'Are you wearing one of my shirts?" Toby asked noticing Spencer in one of his baggy shirts.

"Maybe. It's the only thing that fit me, and if your not here to keep me warm, I need a piece of you." Spencer said smiling.

"Your such a dork. But I love you." Toby said smiling as he touched the shirt Spencer was wearing.

"Maybe you should remove your pj's and join me." Spencer said lifting the sheet so he would join her.

"I like the sound of that. But why don't you help me?" Toby said smiling as he joined Spencer.

Toby crawled closer to Spencer and passionately kissed her. She rolled on top of him removing his pj top and throwing it to the floor. Toby joined her in removing the shirt she was wearing over her head and throwing it to the pile of clothes that was forming on the floor. Spencer pinned his arms down as she placed many little kissed up and down his neck stopping at his chest. She rubbed her arms over his ab mussels before he entered her moving up and down. They moved together perfectly increasing the pace until Spencer collapsed onto Toby's chest panting. They both smiled and laughed together un unison before they both drifted off to sleep with Toby wrapping his arms around Spencer as they slept.

* * *

Spencer was the first to wake in the morning and smiled when she felt Toby's arms still wrapped around her. She rolled over to see Toby's face only a few inches away from hers and her smile grew bigger.

"Toby." She whispered.

"Toby." She said again until he began to move.

"Spencer it's a saturday morning. Let me sleep." He said refusing to open his eyes.

"Your already awake." She whispered.

Toby finally opened his eyes to see Spencer's face close to his.

"Good morning." She said before she kissed him.

"Hello." He said back kissing her again.

"What should we do today?" She said smiling.

"I think we should spend the whole day in bed, and never getting dressed." Toby answered.

"As much as I would love that, my parents are coming round for dinner. With Melissa." Spencer answered.

"Seriously? because we don't already have enough drama?" Toby joked.

"Come on. It will be fun... well not really fun but ... interesting." Spencer said.

"Ok then. What are we cooking?" Toby asked sitting up in bed.

"well your making a roast lamb with roast veggie salad. And I will set the table." Spencer answered.

"Oh really? so I'm stuck in the kitchen all day while you lounge around the house?" Toby asked.

"Exactly. I need my rest remember." Spencer laughed.

"Fine, I will cook dinner. But when those babies are out of you, you owe. A lot." Toby smiled as he placed a small kiss of Spencer's bare stomach.

"Deal." Spencer said.

* * *

The dinner planning was well underway. Toby had just put the lamb in the oven and was getting the veggies started. Spencer did her part already. She made the dinner table look beautiful and made sure Melissa didn't get a knife.

"Are you sure you want to face Melissa? you haven't seen her since Wren left?" Toby asked.

"It's been a month, she should of calmed down by now right?" Spencer smiled.

"Hopefully. She wouldn't hurt and pregnant woman would she?" Toby asked worried.

"I hope not." Spencer answered.

"I'll protect you. Just stand behind me." Toby joked as the door bell rang. "I'll get it."

Spencer followed Toby to the door, and stood behind him. Even though she knew he was joking, she didn't know how Melissa was going to react.

"Peter, Veronica. Welcome." Toby said as Peter handed him a bottle of red wine.

"Toby, Spencer." Peter said walking in the house.

"Ohh Spencer look how big your getting. More grandchildren, I love it." Veronica said hugging Spencer.

Melissa was not far behind holding Ruby's hand as they walked up to the door.

"Toby." Melissa said politely.

"Hey Melissa." Toby answered.

"Unkie Tobie." Ruby said letting go of her mothers hand and running up to Toby.

Toby picked her up spinning her around. "Look how big you are. Your so big and strong." Toby said smiling at Ruby.

"Hello Spencer." Melissa said.

"Melissa." Spencer said quickly as she got closer to Toby.

"We need to talk. Tonight, before I leave." Melissa said walking past Spencer. "Who has the wine." She yelled walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"So your all better now. Your legs healed and the cast is off. So you can come back to work?" Peter asked as they finish their meal.

"All fixed Dad. I can come back. Not sure how long for tho. I do have babies to push out." Spencer joked.

"Come round on monday morning and we'll figure something out." Peter said smiling.

"So Toby how's your job going?" Peter asked Toby.

"Everything's good. The shop is making a good profit and have even hired a few more workers." Toby said.

"You did. You didn't tell me that." Spencer said look at Toby.

"Yeah just hired them yesterday. I wanted to tell you yesterday but you know ..." Toby said as he and Spencer smiled remember what happened last night.

"I have a announcement to make. Once the babies comes I will be taking care of the business from home. I'll still be the head of the business, but will be less at the shop and more at home. i know you joked about me being a stay and home dad. But after what happened the other month, i want to be with my family more." Toby said smiling.

"Really? your ok with that?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I know how much you love your job, this way I can still be apart of my business, but be a full time dad too." Toby said.

"That's very good Toby. If I had done something like that maybe you girls would of been different." Peter said happily for Toby.

"This is amazing news." Veronica said. "Come on everyone, let's raise a glass to Toby and his new job as stay at home father." She said as everyone raised their glasses of wine, except Spencer who was drinking apple juice.

"I love you." Spencer mouthed to Toby as he looked at her across the table.

* * *

**You like? hopefully it wasn't too cheesy.**

**next chapter: Melissa and Spencer talk, about all things Wren. And Toby starts on the decorating for the babies room. **


	28. Just one dance

**So todays episode of pll was horrible for us spoby shippers. So here's a chapter full of Spoby happiness, with a little Spencer/Melissa tension. **

* * *

After the dinner Peter and Veronica left with Ruby, leaving Melissa who still wanted to talk to Spencer.

"She's spending the night?" Toby asked worried as Melissa poured another glass of red wine.

"She said she still wants to talk. We can't exactly kick her out can we?" Spencer said.

"Little sister, let's talk." Melissa yelled from the lounge.

"Are you ok? you want me to join?" Toby asked worried.

"No she'll be fine." Spencer said leaving Toby to do the dishes in the kitchen.

"I'm here Melissa, what did you want to talk about?" Spencer said joining her sister on the couch.

"I think you know what we need to discuss." Melissa said talking another sip of wine.

"Wren." Spencer said.

"Yes, Wren. I know you kissed him." Melissa said.

"I did, but it was a mistake. I didn't ask him to leave you." Spencer said.

"He left not because of you, but because I told him too." Melissa answered.

"You did?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I've known for years the things he was doing behind my back. I just ignored it, but when I caught sleeping with someone while Ruby was downstairs, I couldn't take it anymore. He was putting Ruby in danger and that was it. I made him leave. I guess he thought he had a chance with you, so that's why he tole you he left." Melissa explained.

"Melissa I'm sorry. I didn't know. Well I knew he was a cheat." Spencer said.

"When he told me you kissed him I couldn't believe you had been so stupid. I thought you and Toby were happy together?" Melissa asked confused.

"We are happy. He found me when I was at a low pint. Toby and I just had a fight and he seemed so nice and charming to me. I got sucked in. But when he came over here I told him to leave. I never wanted him, I will never want him." Spencer said.

"Good. Now lets forget all about Wren. I want to be a better sister to you. I know we have had our troubles, but I want to be in your life more. I'm moving back to Rosewood. I'm staying at Mom and Dads."

"Really? I would like that. I need my big sister sometimes." Spencer said as she hugged Melissa tightly.

"So I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe we could have brunch or something." Melissa said.

"I would like that." Spencer said as she offered Melissa another hug before she wandered down the hall to a spare bedroom.

Spencer walked back into the kitchen to see Toby still doing the dishes.

"So she didn't kill you?" Toby asked.

"No. The opposite actually. I think I might actually have my old sister back." Spencer said smiling as she helped Toby stack the dishwasher and clean the rest of the kitchen.

* * *

Spencer made her way back to working for her father and after a month she decided to take maternity leave. Her father still needed her help on a few problems that Spencer was only too happy to help with every now and then.

Toby ordered Spencer to go on a week long spa trip with Aria, Emily and Hanna. They had planned a small bachelorette party that was week long. Toby had big plans that he didn't want Spencer to see. He was doing up one of the spare bedroom's for the babies. The room that was opposite to Spencer and Toby's was going to be the babies new room. He called in all his workmates for a week to have the room ready for Spencer when she came back in a week. All the furniture was handmade by Toby. The walls were painted a light green as they still didn't know the sex of the babies. In the room their was two cribs with a changing table, some draws and toby had even made a rocking chair, big enough for two. The furniture was all made of wood, and all had the Toby Cavanaugh stamp of approval. So when Spencer finally returned after her trip away he was more than happy to surprise her.

"Toby you here? I'm back." Spencer said as she arrived home with a backpack slung across her back.

"Spencer, your home." Toby said running down the stairs to say hello to his wife.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Spencer said as Toby took the back from her and placed a kiss on her head.

"I've missed you." Toby said as he kissed Spencer again. "How was your trip?"

"It was nice. I'm glad to be away from Aria and Hanna tho, the wedding talk is driving me crazy." Spencer said.

"Your just saying that because you've had your big day." Toby said teasing.

"Maybe. I don't know how I'm gonna be a bridesmaid this pregnant. I feel like a whale." Spencer said rubbing her ever growing belly.

"A very cute whale." Toby teased as Spencer smacked him across the crest.

"Hey!" Spencer cried out as she left a kick in her stomach.

"See evan the babies think that is mean. Feel?" Spencer said reaching out for Toby's hand and pacing in on her stomach. One of the babies was kicking. Toby smiled happily, he had felt this many times before, but every time it was special.

After the kicking stopped and Spencer used the bathroom Toby pulled her up the stairs to show her the newly decorated room.

"No peaking." Toby said as he covered her eyes with his hands.

"I'm not Toby." Spencer protested.

"Ok, you ready?" Toby asked as he positioned her in the middle of the room.

"Oh course." Spencer giggled.

"Ok look." Toby said as he removed his hands and Spencer opened her eyes.

She looked around the green colored room and smiled. "This is amazing Toby." She said still spinning. She saw the identical cribs, with the changing table and draws that matched. The bookshelf full with the pregnancy books they were both reading and Toby had added some children books she had saved from when he was a kid. The rocking big chair, a couple of toy chests, that still needed to be filled. Their was even a single bed in the corner.

"I was thinking once we have names I will paint them on the wall with white paint about their cribs. Do you like it?" Toby said unsure of Spencer's reaction.

"I love it. It's amazing. I can't believe you did this in a week." Spencer said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"You do? I'm so happy." Toby said happy that Spencer loved the room.

"If you don't like the color we I can change it. Once we know the sex I can paint it blue or pink. It's up to you." Toby said.

"No, I love the green. I love you, so much." Spencer said turning around to kiss Toby. "And this double rocking chair. I can't believe you did this. I still remember the first rocking chair you made for me. I wish we still had it." Spencer said remembering the chair he made for her when they were broken up back in junior year.

"Me too. But this one is better, because we can both sit in it, together." Toby said pulling her to the chair.

Spencer sat on the chair and Toby joined her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. "i don't ever want to leave." She said smiling as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

Aria's wedding day was finally here. Aria and Ezra were getting married at the Rosewood church along with 100 of her friends and family. Spencer, Emily and Hanna were her bridesmaids, and Ezra had a couple of his friends from collage, and even asked Aria's brother Mike to be a groomsman. The ceremony was sweet and short and it was good to see all the familiar faces again in one place. The wedding reception was at the Rosewood gardens, this time only 50 people were invited. Aria and Ezra were saying the pennies for the adoption. The reception went on late into the night and Spencer who was 32 weeks pregnant was getting tired.

"Toby, I'm tired. My feel hurt and I'm the only sober person here." Spencer moaned.

"Spencer it's your best friends wedding, try and have some fun." Toby said trying to persuade her to stay.

"Toby, I'm as big as a house. All I want to do is get to bed and sleep. I'm tired. And Jenna keeps commenting on my weight." Spencer said moaning again.

"Spencer your pregnant. Your suppose to gain weight. Jenna's just being a bitch as usual. Ignore her." Toby said offering his advice. "How about we dace once more, then we can head home."

"Toby, my feet hurt." Spencer said again.

"One dance Spencer." Toby said pulling her up onto her feet.

Toby dragged Spencer onto the dace floor that was become less busy. Aria and Ezra had just left the venue for their honeymoon to New York City. People were slowly leaving.

"Toby can we please just go?" Spencer complained again.

"I said after this dance, come on it's an old one." Toby said pulling Spencer along. Spencer was finally getting into the song when Jenna with Noel attatched to her hand came busting through.

"Spencer your still here. I thought you left with the other old people." Jenna joked.

"Were the same age Jenna." Spencer said.

"Really. By the way you look I would of guessed otherwise." Jenna laughed. 'So when was the baby due? by your size, looks like it was due last month." She laughed again.

"Quit it Jenna." Toby said. "Lets go Spencer."

"No, we have any right to stay here. Why don't you stop stop being such a bitch Jenna. I have Toby, and you don't so just piss off and cry about it." Spencer said knowing Jenna was always jealous of Spencer because she had Toby.

"Why would I want him, when I have Noel." Jenna said coising up to Noel.

"Tell your self what every you want Jenna. I know what you really want." Spencer said smiling.

"Back off bitch. You may be pregnant but I'm not afraid to smack you." Jenna said getting in Spencer's face.

"I'd like to see you try Jenna." Spencer said.

Jenna moved closer to Spencer who let go of Toby's hands. 'Do it. I'm not afraid of you." Spencer said again.

Jenna raised her hand getting ready to slap Spencer across the face.

"Are you insane?" Toby said stopping her fist as it got closer to Spencer's face.

Toby quickly dragged Spencer out of the venue. "What is wrong with you? she was going to slap you." Toby said angrily.

"She just makes me so angry. I hate that she had you before I did." Spencer said.

"Spencer calm down. You can't do stuff like that in your state." Toby said.

"In my state. I'm not old, i'm just pregnant." Spencer said defending herself.

"Exactly. Your pregnant. Start acting like it. I'll go and get the car." Toby said leaving Spencer by the front door as he went into the car park to find the car when Jenna showed up.

"Where's the Mr Spencer? did he finally comes to his mind and and leave you?" Jenna teased.

"Don't get your hopes up, he's getting the car." Spencer said calmly.

"You were right in there. I do still love Toby. It's just we have so many memories together." Jenna smiled trying to egg Spencer on. "You know, you've seen the video. We were together long before you came along."

"Just go away Jenna, you may of been his first. But I will be his last. Remember that." Spencer said.

"Maybe when he get's bored playing house with you, he can come and fine me. I'll be perfectly happy to have him. And unlike you, i won't kiss handsome english doctors." Jenna said smiling.

"What did you say?" Spencer asked getting mad.

"You heard me. I know you cheated on him. Why he stays with you I don't know. It's probably the baby. Once you pop that thing out he will disappear. I bet my life on it." Jenna smirked.

"Why don't you crawl back from the hole in the ground you came from Jenna. Because if you stay here for one more minute I cannot promise that I won't smack you across the face and kick you on the ground while you bleed!" Spencer said smiling.

Smiled Smiled at her last comment, but her smile turned into a frown when she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She screamed and moaned forcing Jenna to back away from her.

"Spencer, what are you doing? are you ok?" Jenna asked as Toby appeared with the car.

"Spencer what's wrong. What did you do Jenna? did you hurt her?" Toby screamed at Jenna.

"No she just started moaning." Jenna said before she ran away back inside.

"Spencer Spencer, it's ok. I'm here. I'll take you to the hospital. Just relax." Toby said helping her into the car before he sped away heading for the hospital.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Will Spencer and the babies be ok?**


	29. She's a fighter

"Can you drive faster?" Spencer yelled at Toby who was frantcally making their way to the hospital.

"I'm trying Spence. Just calm down. What did Jenna do to you. I'm gonna kill her." Toby yelled angrily.

"Toby just shut up and drive. Who cares about Jenna!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer just stay calm. Everything will be fine." Toby said trying calm Spencer down who was becoming more erratic.

"When they finally reached the hospital Toby found the closet parking spot and helped Spencer as they frantically walked into the hospital and walked up to reception.

"This is my wife Spencer, she's 32 weeks pregnant and has pain in her lower stomach." Toby yelled at the nurse.

"Ok, just take a seat and we'll see you soon." The nurse said.

"No what's wrong with you, see her now. She's in a lot of pain." Toby yelled.

"I know sir but just take a seat and we'll be right with you." The nurse said again.

Spencer and Toby slowly walked towards the seats in the reception area. Spencer was squeezing Toby's hand as they sat.

"Spencer, Toby. What are you doing here you ok?" Greg said.

"Oh thank god your here. Spencer has pain in her stomach, and the stupid nurse won't let us see a doctor!" Toby yelled staring right at the nurse.

"Come here, I'll take a look at her." Greg said as Toby helped Spencer up out of the chair.

When they got to Greg's office he examined Spencer.

"I think your going into labour Spencer." Greg said,

"What I can't. It's too soon." Spencer panicked.

"I've just paged your doctor and she's coming, she will look at you better. Just stay here and I'll tell her your in here." Greg said as he exited the room.

"Toby they can't come now. It's to soon, there not fully formed yet." Spencer said panting.

"Spencer stay calm. Your doctor is coming. She will explain everything and it will be fine. Just try and stay calm." Toby said trying to calm Spencer.

"It's to soon Toby." Spencer screamed as more pain occurred.

After waiting for a few minutes Spencer's doctor appeared and they moved Spencer to the maternity ward and into her own room.

"Spencer it's early, I know that. But this is common with twins. Just breathe, like you practiced. Ok. Your only a couple centimeters dialed so their is gonna be a wait. I'll check back on you in 30 minutes." Dr Owl said as she left the room checking her pager.

"Spencer just breathe ok. I'm here, and I'm gonna stay here the whole time ok." Toby said to Spencer who was beginning to freak out.

"I'm sorry about your hand. I think I might of broken it." Spencer said.

"It's fine Spencer. Squeeze it as much as you like. Your in more pain." Toby said with a smile.

"Thank you. I couldn't image doing this without you. I love you." Spencer said as Toby kissed the top of her head lightly.

* * *

A few hours passed and Spencer was still in labour. Dr Owl kept checking in every now and then to check on Spencer and see how far along she was. Spencer's parents and sister had been and went back to Toby and Spencer's house to pick up some clothes for Spencer. Emily and Hanna popped in for a little bit wanting to offer Spencer support but agreed to wait in outside to give Spencer space.

Dr Owl came in again to check on Spencer.

"Ok Spencer your 10 centimeters now but the babies aren't coming." Dr Owl said.

"What ... what does that mean?" Toby asked sounding worried.

"Were going to have to prepare for a cesarean." The doctor said.

"What. Why? I wanna do it naturally. I wanna push." Spencer said.

"Spencer if you want your babies to survive you gonna have to have a c-section." The doctors said as she exited the room.

"Toby this can't happen. What if something goes wrong." Spencer said frantically.

"Spencer it's gonna be fine." Toby said trying to stay calm.

"Ok Spencer come now, where gonna take you to the operating room. Toby put this on and follow us." A nurse said as she handed Toby some scrubs as they wheeled Spencer out of the room.

* * *

"Ok Spencer everything is going good. Just stay relaxed." The doctor said.

"Come on Spence this is easy. Just look at me and everything will be fine." Toby said staring at Spencer.

"Ok here is baby one. It's a boy." The doctor said as the first baby appeared.

"Spence it's a boy." Toby smiled.

"A boy." Spencer asked.

"Come on Spencer were half way there." The doctor said.

"Toby your eyes look so much more blue, I love your eyes. i hope the babies have your eyes." Spencer said as she was enjoying the gas for the pain.

"Me too Spencer." Toby said.

"Ok baby number two, another boy." The doctor said as the baby cried.

"Two boys. We have two baby boys Spencer." Toby said laughing.

"Two boys. Two boys. I wanna see them." Spencer said.

Toby went round the table and picked up one of the babies.

"Spencer look. It's ours. We created this." Toby said showing Spencer the baby.

"Where's the other one?" Spencer asked.

"Their just cleaning him up Spencer." Toby said.

"Where is the other one?" Spencer asked again.

"Spencer he's fine their jus cleaning him up." Toby repeated again.

Spencer smiled at the baby in Toby's arms as she closed her eyes.

"Spencer, Spencer!" Toby asked as Spencer didn't open her eyes.

"We've got a lot of bleeding here. Mr Cavanaugh step back please." The doctor said.

"Spencer! what's happening is she ok?" Toby asked frantically as a nurse took the baby from Toby's hands.

"Mr Cavanaugh were gonna have to ask you to leave ok." A nurse said pulling Tobby out of the room.

"What no. What's happening. Spencer! Spencer!" He shouted as he was pushed out of the room.

"Toby what's going on?" Hanna asked as Toby tried to look through the glass doors.

"I dunno. She was fine, then she.. she..." Toby said as he crumbled to the floor. "I can't loose her."

"Are the babies ok?" Hanna asked.

"I dunno. I think so." Toby answered.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Toby as teas fell down his cheeks.

* * *

Toby waited for what felt like hours when a nurse came out to see him.

"Mr Cavanaugh we had some complications. Their is a lot of bleeding and were trying to fix it. Just be patient. Your babies are fine. They are in the nursery if you would like to see them. Their is a few problems with them because they are premature, but all is under control. They just need some help breathing and feeding. Do you want to see them?" The nurse said.

"No I wanna see Spencer. What's going on." Toby asked.

"I'm sorry Mr, as soon as I have more news I'll come and tell you."The nurse said before going back into the operating room.

Emily walked up to Toby and wrapped her arms around him. "She'll be ok Toby. Spencer's a fighter." Emily said as she held onto Toby.

* * *

Veronica and Peter walked up to Toby having just come from the nursery.

"Toby are you sure you don't wanna see them?" Veronica asked placing her hand around Toby.

"No. I wanna be with Spencer when I see them again." Toby said. "How are they?"

"Their so beautiful Toby. Are you sure you don't want to see them?" Veronica asked again.

"I'm sure." Toby said again.

"Mr Cavanaugh, she's back in her room. She should be waking up soon." The nurse said as Toby ran after her.

* * *

Toby ran into Spencer's room to find Spencer lying in her bed. Toby ran over to her and held her hand until she woke.

"Spencer?" Toby asked as she fluttered her eyes.

"What happened? hows the babies?" Spencer asked.

"Their fine. We can't hold them tho, there premature so need some help. Your mom is gonna bring them in soon with the nurse." Toby said as he bent over to kiss her head.

"Boy? girl?" She asked.

"Two boys. You don't remember?" Toby asked.

"Remember what?" Spencer asked confused.

"Nothing. You scared me so much. I thought I lost you." Toby said.

"I told you. I'm never leaving you." Spencer said.

Just as Toby kissed her again Veronica came in with the nurse with two bassinets with blue bedding with Baby Cavanaugh on the side of each bassinets. Spencer smiled when she saw them come in. She sat up quickly peared into the bassinets.

"Ohhhh their adorable." Spencer said "Their identical?"

"Yep they sure are. That's gonna be fun trying to choose them apart." Veronica laughed. "I'l leave you two alone." She said leaving with the nurse.

"We need names now Spence." Toby asked.

"We do. They have your eyes." Spencer smiled.

"They do. They have their mother's cuteness tho." Toby agreed.

"I like the names we agreed on last week."

"You sure?" Toby asked.

"Defiantly. While one was born first?" Spencer asked.

"This one." Toby said nudging to the one closet to Spencer.

"Ohhhhh!" Hanna and Emily said together as they entered the room. "Their adorable." As Hanna moved closer to the babies.

"They have your eyes Toby." Emily commented.

"Do we they have names?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, the one there is Elijah Toby Cavanaugh. And this one is Nathan Jason Cavanaugh." Spencer said smiling at Toby who nodded his head.

"Ohhh love it." Emily says. "Jason will be thrilled."

"I want one." Hanna says.

"You already have one Hanna." Emily corrects her.

"Yeah, but a new one." Hanna smiles.

"Me too." Emily smiles.

* * *

Over the next few hours Spencer receives many visitors. Melissa came in to see baby Elijah and Nathan. Toby's Dad and stepmom came to see them and drop off some gifts. When Jason arrived Spencer brought him to tears when she revealed Nathan's middle name. The babies had to stay in hospital for a few weeks because they were premature, but they soon were becoming stronger.

"You want to hold one?" The nurse asks Spencer.

"Oh course." Spencer says. "It's been 2 weeks and i can finally hold my child." Spencer said smiling.

"i know it's tough. You have 2 fighters here." The nurse said to Spencer and Toby.

"They get it from their mother." Toby smiled who walked over to Spencer who was now holding Elijah.

"I can't wait to take them home." Spencer smiled.

"Me too." Toby said as Elijah put his fingers around Toby's fingers.

"Your in luck. Dr Owl said you can take them home in a few days. If they continue like they have been the past week." The nurse said.

"Really? can I hold Nathan?" Toby asked.

"Yes." the nurse said opening his bassinet and handing the other baby to Toby.

Toby sat on the couch with Spencer who was holding Elijah. "Can you take a photo?" Toby asked handing pointing to his phone that was on the table.

"Sure." The nurse said as she took the photo. "First family picture."

"I'm gonna frame this." Toby said as the nurse showed them the picture.

* * *

You like? Sorry for the medical stuff I probably got all wrong. I'm not a doctor nor have I had a baby.

**Next chapter: Spencer and Toby take Nathan and Elijah home. **


	30. Chapter 31

The day Spencer and Toby were looking forward to quickly arrived. They were able to take their babies home. After being in hospital for over 2 weeks because of their early birth they were finally able to go home. Spencer had been staying at the hospital for the whole 2 weeks not wanting to leave their sides. Toby went around town shopping for everything needed. Because they were five weeks early the had none of the necessary things at home to take care of the babies. Toby meet Spencer at the hospital and they hopped in the car and took their babies home.

When they arrived home they quickly went upstairs to put the babies in their new cribs Toby made made. A couple days ago Toby finished the room by painting the boys names on the walls about their cribs, and buying some babies supplies such as bottles and blankets.

"Their asleep." Spencer said happily watching her babies from afar.

"You can join them Spencer. You sleep." Toby said pulling her out of the room.

"No Toby I'll just stay in here incase they wake." Spencer said.

"No Spence. You've been with them non stop for 2 weeks in hospital. You haven't had a goodnights sleep in weeks. I've got this. You sleep." Toby said to her firmly pushing her out the door.

"Ok. Wake me if there's trouble." She said.

"I will, but there won't be." Toby said to Spencer who walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Good, finally got rid of her. Now it's just us boys." Toby said as he looked down at Elijah and Nathan.

* * *

A few hours passed and Toby was happily in the boys room reading as the babies slept. The door bell rang and Toby picked up the baby monitor and quickly walked down the stairs.

"Jenna. What are you doing here?" Toby asked as Jenna stood in his doorway.

"I'm here to apologize. Our Dad told me..." Jenna said before Toby angrily cut her off.

"He's not your Dad." He said angrily.

"Fine, your Dad told me what happened after Aria's wedding. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Spencer to go into labour. I'm sorry." Jenna said.

"What did you think would happen? you got Spencer all riled up." Toby said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I bought your boys a present. It's just a couple of soft toys. I know it can't make up for what happened but I hope one day we can become friends again. I know what happened in the past with us was wrong, but I want to be like brother and sister." Jenna said handing Toby a bag.

"Toby, who are you talking too?" Spencer asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Spencer." Jenna said as Spencer appeared her head.

"Jenna, What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer asked ruddily.

"i just wanted to say sorry." Jenna said.

"Ok, well you've said it. Now you can go." Spencer said as he walked back up the stairs.

"Bye Toby." Jenna said shutting the door behind her.

Toby walked back up the stairs with the bag in his hands up to find Spencer who was back in the boys room.

"Why did you let her in?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't she was at the door step." Toby said handing Spencer the bag Jenna had given him.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Jenna's apology." Toby said as Spencer opened the bag and pulled out two soft toys. One being a border collie dog, and the other a white bunny rabbit.

"There cute." Spencer said as she handed them to Toby who placed them on a shelf on the wall.

"You should be sleeping Spencer. Their asleep now, but who knows how long for." Toby said.

"I can't sleep Toby. Not without you beside me." Spencer said as she cuddled up to Toby. "And it's only 3pm."

Toby bend down to kiss Spencer, but their kiss was cut short when Elijah started crying.

"Show time." Spencer said walking over to Elijah and picking him up.

"You have that one, I'll look after Nathan." Toby joked.

"Thanks for that." Spencer said sarcastically as Nathan joined in with Elijah and started to cry also. Spencer just smiled at Toby who bend down and picked up Nathan.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Spencer and Toby got used to not sleeping. They tried to take it in turns but when both Elijah and Nathan started to cry they both had to get up. After a few days of non stop crying Spencer and Toby got used them and as soon able to have 2 happy babies. While Spencer was asleep one morning Toby got up early to give Spencer some rest. He insisted some help from Jason to have a picnic in the back yard. Jason helped to look after the babies while Toby went out to buy the necessary ingredients to surprise Spencer. He laid out a checked blanket on the back yard and even packed a basket full of brush food.

"Spencer." Toby whispered to wake up Spencer. "Spencer." He said again.

"Toby. What's wrong? are the babies ok?" spencer asked as she shot up out of bed.

"Their fine. Get dressed then follow me." Toby said throwing some clothes at Spencer.

After getting dressed Toby led Spencer blindfoloded into the backyard. There she opened her eyes to find Jason their looking after Elijah and Nathan with a picnic set up on the grass.

"What's this?" Spencer asked intrigued. "Jason why are you here?"

"He helped me. Thanks Jason." Toby said as Jason placed the babies on the blanket on the grass before he left.

"Toby you did this?" Spencer asked looking in the basket.

"Yeah. Jason looked after the babies while I organized this. I wanted to have a family picnic, without leaving the house." Toby said.

"It's amazing." Spencer said as both Elijah and Nathan lay on the blanket. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Toby said as he started to give Spencer a plate of food.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." Spencer said.

"But we have each other, I'm here. IF things every get too much for you. Just tell me." Toby said.

"I will. I love you." Spencer said smiling at Toby.

"I love you too." Toby said back.

"And I love you, and you." Spencer said looking at her babies who stared blankly at her.

* * *

After six months Elijah and Nathan were quickly developing new skills. They smiled and laughed when Toby played with them. They recognized their own names, and had even started crawling. Spencer and Toby were getting better at being parents and when six month came up Spencer was confused on weather to go back to work or not.

"Spencer I know you love your job. I can still do mine from home at a lower scale." Toby said one day while Spencer was thinking about going back to work.

"I know, But I don't wanna leave them." Spencer said.

"Spencer. Your not leaving them forever, you work 6 hours a day. You can't live without them for that long?" Toby teased.

"We haven't spent more than a hour apart. Even that was too much." Spencer said.

"Were financially stable so you don't have to go back to work anytime soon, just think about it." Toby said as he offered Spencer a hug. "In the meantime, enjoy your lunch with the girls and I'll look after the boys for a hour or so. Don't worry."

'Call me if anything goes wrong?" Spencer said.

"I will. But I won't have to." Toby said.

* * *

Spencer meet up with Hanna, Aria and Emily for coffee at The Brew.

"Do my eyes deceive me. Or is that Spencer Hastings walking through the door." Aria joked as Spencer sat down with them.

"Ha Ha, very funny Aria. I know it's been a while." Spencer said.

"A while? it's been ages." Hanna joked.

"Hanna you know how hard it is." Spencer said.

"Yeah i know. It's good to see you though. Hows the boys?" Hanna asked.

"Good, the just started crawling so were baby proofing, well Toby is baby proofing." Spencer said. "Anyway enough about me. Hows the adoption going Aria?"

"It's good. We've been picked." Aria said smiling.

"What? really?" Emily asked shocked.

"Yeah it happened yesterday. We meet with a teenager that is only 16 and she liked us. She's 7 months so we have 2 months to wait I guess." Aria said.

"Oh that's so exciting." Spencer said smiling.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait." Aria said.

"Do you know boy or girl?" Spencer asked,

"Yeah it's gonna be a girl." Aria answered.

"Ahh lucky. I wanted a girl i could dress up in pretty dresses. But instead I got a boy." Hanna said.

"How is Luca by the way?" Emily asked.

"He's good. It's his second birthday next week, and you have got to come. Were having a bouncy castle and face painting, and i even ordered a petting zoo. How cute is that?" Hanna squealed.

"Ohh I'm so there Hanna. Is anyone aloud on the bouncy castle?" Aria asked.

"It's only for kids Aria. But your kid sized so you can probably get in." Hanna joked as Aria hit Hanna.

"Hey!" Hanna screamed.

"Be nice." Aria said.

"So Emily will you be bringing Dr Hottie?" Hanna smiled.

"Doubt it." Emily said.

"Did something happen with you two?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I kinda ended it." Emily said.

"WHAT! Why?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't wanna tell you guys, but I meet up with Paige the other day..." Emily started.

"You cheated on him?" Hanna asked.

"No. But When I was with Paige it felt like old times. And I didn't want to string Greg along when I wasn't 100% in it, so i ended it a few days ago." Emily said.

"So you and Paige? back together?" Spencer asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I could bring her to Luca's birthday?" Emily smiled at Hanna.

"OK sure, but you can't fight or yell at her like the time at Spencer's party." Hanna said.

"I won't. That was like over a year ago Hanna." Emily said.

"How was the girls?" Toby asked as he played with some blocks with Nathan on the rug in the lounge.

"Their good. Where Elijah?" Spencer asked worried.

"He seemed tired and cranky so I put him in his crib." Toby answered.

Spencer joined Toby and Nathan on the floor and started to play with Nathan.

"How was Daddy? was he good?" Spencer asked Nathan who just stared at her blankly and handing her some blocks.

"Oh thank you. Nathan." Spencer said taking the block from him.

"So Emily and Greg are over." Spencer said.

"Yeah I know. She told me a few days ago." Toby answered.

"What? she told you before me?" Spencer asked annoyed that she told Toby before her.

"Yeah she popped around a few days ago crying, not knowing what to do." Toby said to Spencer.

"I still can't believe she told you before me. And you didn't tell me." Spencer said looking more annoyed.

"I can't tell you everything Spencer. And I can't break Emily's trust. She's my best friend." Toby answered.

"I thought you were my best friend?" Spencer asked. "Will you be my best friend Nathan?" Spencer asked picking up Nathan and tossing him in the air that caused him to laugh. "Of course you will Because Daddy doesn't want me to be his best friend." She said picking up Nathan and walking out of the lounge.

"Fine then. Elijah will be my best friend too." Toby yelled as Spencer exited the room.

* * *

The day of Luca's 2nd birthday party soon approached. Spencer and Toby brought Elijah and Nathan along with a small basketball hoop that Caleb and Toby had more fun with that Luca did.

"Daddy my ball." Luca said getting angry that him and Caleb were playing with his toy.

"He's defiantly Hanna's child. Telling you what to do." Toby joked.

"Just you wait Toby. You have two, the'll gain up on your so fast." Caleb joked back.

"So Spencer I know you, Nathan and Elijah are fine. What about Toby? Have you guys been ... together since?" Hanna asked not wanting to say the word sex incase a child was present.

"Not yet." Spencer said looking at the floor.

"Really. It's been 6 months. Give the guy some love." Hanna said.

"It's just were so tired. Two babies tire you out. It's not that I don't want to, it's that were just tired." Spencer said.

"Let me help." Aria said.

"Excuse me?" Spencer said shocked.

"No, not like that. Let me take the kids off your hands for one night. You can Toby can have some alone time. We all know you need it." Aria said.

"No I can't let you do that." Spencer said.

"Spencer, I need to practice for when my girl comes. Come on." Aria asked again begging Spencer.

"It's just ... iv'e not been away from them for longer than a few hours. I don't think I can go a whole night." Spencer said as she stroked Elijah's hair.

"Spene come on. We know you and Toby need some alone time. Trust me, they will be fine." Aria asked begging again.

"Ok fine. How about this weekend?" Spencer asked.

"Perfect." Aria said happy.

'I'll drop them around after their nap around 3. But I'm telling you, their a handful." Spencer said.

"I can do it." Aria said picking up Nathan. "Di you hear that Nathan. Mummy and Daddy are gonna let me look after you and your bother. How cool is that?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Spencer and Toby have alone time, and how will Aria do babysitting?**


	31. Aria babysits

"I'm not sure about this Toby." Spencer said packing up a big for Nathan and Elijah.

"Spencer it's one night. Aria will be fine. She's looked after Luca a million times." Toby said.

"Yeah but that's one. We have two." Spencer said still not sure.

"Spencer, Aria will be great." Toby said.

"Ok fine. You drop them off, and I'll get dressed. And once your back we can head out for dinner." Spencer said kissing Nathan and Elijah's heads before Toby went out the door with them.

* * *

"Ok Spencer will probably call you, a lot. Don't worry. She's just being over protective." Toby said as he handed Aria Elijah and Nathan.

"Tell her not to worry, me and Ezra have got this." Aria said.

"Ok, if their is any problems just call me, not Spencer. She'll just overreact." Toby said.

"Toby, have fun." Aria said as she pushed Toby out the door.

"Hey guys, you are gonna have so much fun, you'll never want to go home." Aria joked with Elijah and Nathan.

* * *

"I'll call Aria." Spencer said as soon as they sat down at the table at a restaurant in town.

"Spencer. No. Give me your phone." Toby said reaching out to grab her phone.

"Toby. What if she needs to call me because of an emergency." Spencer said looking angry.

"Well she'll call me. Just relax Spencer. It's your fight night off mommy duty. Have a drink." Toby said nudging the glass of wine to Spencer.

"You just want to get me drunk." Spencer smiled.

"No I just want you to relax. Because what I have planned tonight, you'll need to be relaxed." Toby smiled and Spencer who smiled back at him.

"I think I'm going to order the oysters. You know what they say about them?" Spencer smiled seductively at Toby who smiled back.

"Believe me, you won't need any of that." Toby smiled back.

* * *

They both got to the door and Spencer lunged for Toby. She felt like a teenager again, kissing outside her house so her father wouldn't catch them. This time they could go through the door and not get yelled at. Spencer jumped at Toby when they got inside the door. Wrapping her legs around his hips Toby carried Spencer up the stairs crashing into walls as they went. They finally made it to their bedroom. Spencer quickly removed her dress throwing it to one side as Toby quickly kicked off his jeans and removing his shirt. Once they were both fully undressed Toby lunged at Spencer who was eagerly awaiting him. Their bodies crashed together and they began moving together. "Toby" Spencer screamed knowing their was no one they would be waking up by the loud noises. The moved together perfectly like they were meant to be one. When it was over Toby fell on his of the bed panting as he looked at Spencer who had the biggest smile on her face.

"We are never waiting that long ever again." Spencer said.

Toby just laughed back at her as she rested her head on his shoulder and traced patterns on his chest.

"We need to make time for each other. I never want to be one of those couples that never touch or kiss." Spencer said still running her fingers over his chest.

"We will never be like that. I promise." Toby said bending down to kiss Spencer.

"Maybe Aria could keep them longer. I like not worrying about being interrupted by a screaming baby."

"So your not missing them?" Toby asked.

"I miss them. I don't miss having vomit in my hair, lack of sleep and never having time with you." Spencer said as Toby lent over to kiss Spencer. She ran her hands through his hair pulling him onto her to repeat recent events.

* * *

Spencer and Toby fell asleep quickly and enjoyed a night free of waking up and feeding or trying to get crying babies back to sleep. It was around nine in the morning when Toby was woken by a buzzing. His phone was ringing so he got out of bed and searched through his jeans that were still on the floor from last nights event. He quickly left the room not wanting to wake Spencer.

"Aria is something wrong?" Toby asked.

"I ummm ... umm I'm at the hospital." Aria said stumbling.

"What? why?" Toby asked yelled at Aria.

"It's Elijah, he ahh ... he fell." Aria said.

"What do you mean he fell?" Toby asked yelling louder.

"The babies woke me up so I was changing them and feeding them like you said to do once they wake up. Just get here Toby. I'll explain later. Just come!" Aria yelled at Toby.

Once Aria hung up on Toby he rushed into the bedroom to wake Spencer and tell her what happened.

"Spencer, Spencer wake up." Toby said nudging her to wake.

"Toby .. it's early. Let me sleep." Spencer said.

'Spencer, Aria just called. She at the hospital. Elijah is hurt." Toby said. Spencer sprung out of bed confused.

'What do you mean hurt? how hurt" Spencer yelled as she searched around for some clothes.

"I don't know Aria just said she's at the hospital." Toby explained as they both rushed down the stairs and quickly jumped into the car and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

They both entered the hospital and quickly found Aria and Ezra with Nathan, but Elijah was missing.

"Aria, where's Elijah?" Spencer asked.

"He's getting a CT Scan." Aria said starting to cry.

'What did you do Aria?" Spencer yelled.

"I just fed them, and then I put Elijah on the my bed. I bent down to pick of Nathan and Elijah fell. He hit his head on the bedside table. He was knocked out for a while, and when he woke he wouldn't stop crying." Aria explained as more tears formed.

"He fell? you should of been watching him." Toby said starting to yell at Aria.

"Hey it's not Aria's fault." Ezra started to defend Aria.

"Then who's fault is it Ezra? Elijah's? he's a baby. You need to be watching him 24/7. I would hate to be your baby. You suck at looking after children." Spencer yelled at Aria as she grabbed Nathan from her storming out with Toby behind her.

Spencer and Toby talked to reception and found Elijah. He was with the doctor and had just had a CT Scan.

"Elijah!" Spencer yelled when she say him lying in a crib. "What's going on? is he ok?" Spencer asked a nurse.

"He's got a concussion. He fell kinda hard. The doctor will be in to see you with the scan results soon." The nurse said as she left Spencer and Toby alone with Elijah who was sleeping.

"I can't believe Aria. I can't believe she was so stupid. I am never letting him out of my sight again." Spencer said stroking Elijah's leg as he slept. "How's Nathan? is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine. Spencer just stay calm. We just need to wait for the doctor." Toby said rubbing Spencer's shoulders to calm her down.

"Mr and Mrs Cavanaugh." The doctor said as he walked in.

"Yes. How's Elijah is he ok?" Spencer asked frantically.

"The scan was clear. No internal bleeding. But I would like to keep him in for the night." The doctor said.

"What why?" Spencer asked.

"It's just a good idea when theirs been a concussion. Their may be some bruising, but except for that he's good to leave tomorrow." The doctor said before shaking Toby's hand.

"Thank you Dr." Toby said. "i'll go tell Aria the good news."

"Then tell her to leave. I don't wanna see her face again." Spencer said angrily to Toby.

"Spence, it was a accident." Toby said trying to defend Aria.

"i don't care." Spencer said before Toby left the room leaving Nathan with Spencer.

* * *

After spending the night in the hospital Spencer and Toby arrived home with their kids. Elijah was back to normal except for the giant bruise on his head. Spencer refused to leave his or Nathan's side.

"Spencer Aria is here." Toby said when the door bell rang.

"Tell her to leave. I don't want to see her." Spencer answered as she played on the floor with Nathan and Elijah.

"Spencer." Toby nudged.

"No Toby. I don't want to see her. Tell her to go." Spencer said again.

Toby walked out to see Aria at the door telling her to leave. Aria gave Toby a soft toy as a present for Elijah, but Spencer refused to accept it.

"It's a toy Spencer." Toby said.

"Toby just leave it. I don't want anything from her." Spencer said again.

"Look Elijah this is a sheep. It's white a fluffy and goes bahhhh. can you say bahhh?" Spencer asked Elijah showing her a book.

'Baaaa" Elijah responded.

"Very good Elijah. How about a cow? that goes mooooooo." Spencer said.

"Mooooo." Elijah responded and Nathan joined in.

"Very smart. I think we have 2 smart boys here Toby." Spencer said looking up at Toby who was standing behind her.

"They must take after their mother." Toby smiled.

After putting the kids to bed Toby tried again to get Spencer to talk to Aria.

"Spence, what you said wasn't very nice. We all make mistakes, I know you have. And so have I. Just talk to her. She feels horrible." Toby said.

"Toby she out Elijah's life in danger. I don't think I can forgive her anytime soon." Spencer said.

* * *

**Next chapter: will Spencer forgive Aria? and Spencer goes back to work. **


	32. Think back to when we met

A couple of weeks passed and Spencer was still refusing to talk to Aira. Toby gave up trying to persuade her to talk to Aria. Spencer had agreed to go back to work after 8 months off. Toby was happy to get Spencer out, ever since Elijah's accident Spencer refused to leave him and Nathan alone. Toby was more than pleased he could spend alone time with his sons.

"So guy's since mommy just left for work, why don't we do something exciting. Lets go out. Maybe we could visit Emily." Toby said to his twin boys who just stared blankly at him smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes." Toby said packing a bag full of baby supplies.

Toby was happy to see Emily again. Since Elijah's accident Spencer refused to leave the house with the twins and Toby was glad to be out and about.

"I'm so glad you here Toby. It's been so long since i've seen the twins." Emily said smiling at Nathan and Elijah in the twin stroller.

"Yeah Spencer beens a bit over protective. I had to force her to go back to work this week. I love her to pieces but she overreacts at everything." Toby said.

"Yeah that's Spencer. She's so smart, but so stupid with somethings. Does she know you have taken them out of the house?" Emily asked.

"No, but I don't need her permission to take my boys out for a day. They have been locked up in that house for weeks." Toby said.

"Id she still ignoring Aria?"

"Yep. She so stubborn." Toby said.

"So i guess you didn't hear about her and the adoption?" Emily said.

"No." Toby said sounding confused.

"The birthmother changed her mind. She wants to keep it." Emily said.

"What? no. How is she?" Toby asked sounding concerned.

"She's a mess. I saw her yesterday and she is just crying all the time." Emily explained.

"That's horrible. I don't care what Spencer feels, I'm making her go and see her tonight." Toby said.

"i think all Aria wants is to talk to Spencer. They have a special kind of relationship that I can't offer Aria." Emily said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Toby said. "How are you Emily? how's Paige? you guys back together yet?"

"Maybe?" Emily said sounding shy.

"Maybe? is that a yes?" Toby asked smiling.

"Yes. She's moving in." Emily said smiling from ear to ear.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy for you guys." Toby said.

"It is awesome. I just fell bad for my good news while Aria is so down." Emily said.

"Emily be happy. Don't worry about Aria. I'll take to Spencer when she gets home." Toby said.

* * *

After his visit to Emily Toby arrived home to find Spencer already home.

"Spencer your home how was work?" He asked.

"Where have you been? You weren't answering your phone?" Spencer yelled.

"I went and visited Emily." Toby said.

"Why?" Spencer yelled.

"Because she's my friend. You know friends. The people you like to talk to and hang out with." Toby said smiling.

"You should of called me. I had no idea where you were. I was worried." Spencer said as she bent down to pick up Nathan. "Hey buddy. How was your day?" She said to Nathan as Toby picked up Elijah and placed him next to Nathan in a play pen in the lounge.

"Spencer I think you should see Aria." Toby said.

"Toby we've talked about this I ..."

"Aria isn't going to be a mother, the birthmother wanted to keep the baby." Toby said interrupting Spencer.

"Really?" Spencer said looking shocked.

"Emily said Aria's a mess. You need to see her. She's your best friend Spencer." Toby said.

"I just got home, I wanna spend this time with my family." Spencer said.

"We'll be here when you get back. The longer to leave it, the harder it will be to get the friendship back to normal." Toby said.

"When did you become so wise?" Spencer asked.

"I was always this wise, you just never listen to me." Toby smiled.

"Ok, I'll go." Spencer said before she offered Toby a quickly kiss on the cheek before she walked out the door, jumped in his car and headed to Aria's.

* * *

Spencer pulls up to Ezra and Aria's apartment. She parks her car before walking up the stairs to 3B and knocking at the door.

"Spencer?" Aria said sounding shocked and her eyes red from crying.

"I'm sorry. I heard what happened and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being mad at you, I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I'm sorry the birthmother is keeping the baby." Spencer said before Aria wrapper her arms around Spencer.

"Are you ok?" Spencer asks Aria who just shook her head and started to cry. "Stupid question."

"No it's ok. It's been a few days now, but that was our only chance of a baby. And it's gone." Aria said as they both walked into the apartment.

"Coffee?" Aria asks walking into the kitchen.

"Do you even need to ask?" Spencer smiles.

"Where's Ezra? hows he taking the news?" Spencer asks.

"Some parent teacher conference with Maggie. I can tell he just wants to keep busy." Aria says handing Spencer a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch.

"Have you considered other options? like adopting a older child?" Spencer offers.

"We've considered it. But I dunno. We just need time. Maybe in a few months." Aria says. "You still want your twins? come on give me one." Aria laughs.

"I'm sorry Aria. For everything I said. I know you'll be a great mom one day. Just give it time." Spencer says as she offers Aria another hug.

* * *

Spencer spent a few hours at Aria's hanging out and talking like teenagers again. It had been weeks since Spencer say Aria, and they loved making up for lost time. When she arrived home she found Toby asleep in font of the television on the couch.

"Toby, wake up." Spencer said pocking at his chest to wake him up before she jumped onto his lap.

"Your home?" Toby said as he adjusted his eyes to the light.

"I am. Are the boys asleep?" She asked cuddling up to him more.

"Yeah, Sorry. You just missed them." Toby said. "How was Aria? did you make up?"

"Yes we did. I feel so bad for her though." Spencer answered.

"Yeah I know it sucks." Toby agreed.

"It does, but she wants time to sort everything out, and weather ti try again or not." Spencer said. "You know what, since I've been busy all week working and since I haven't seen the boys all wee. Why don't I finish work around lunchtime tomorrow and we could go somewhere."

"Yeah? that sounds nice. Like to the park?" Toby asked.

"Yeah." Spencer agreed resting her head onto Toby's shoulder.

"Until them, why don't we have a early night then?" Toby asked as he carried her up the stairs to bed.

* * *

The next day Toby along with Elijah and Nathan meets up with Spencer at the Rosewood park. The twins were too young to go on the playground up that didn't stop them from having a nice family day at the park.

"I like this, it's nice." Spencer said as she feeds Nathan while elijah sleeps.

"It is nice. If you asked me 10 years ago that my life would involve 2 sons, with Spencer Hastings I would of thought you were crazy." Toby said smiling at Spencer.

"I know what you mean. Alison made me believe you weren't to be trusted. But I remember when we first meet. We've known each other most of our lives." Spencer said placing Nathan down along with Elijah for a nap.

"We were friends once, I remember. But when you became part of Alison's group, everything changed." Toby said.

"If I could go back to when we first meet, I would change everything. Do you think we would be together if we stayed friends?" Toby said.

"Maybe, I would like to think so." Spencer said.

* * *

After their day out Spencer and Toby arrived home and placed the twins in bed while Toby rummaged in the garage.

"Here I knew I kept it." Toby said handing over a class picture to Spencer.

"Oh my god. Look at us, were all here. There's me, and you. Hanna is over their with Mona. Emily's there with Aria. This must of been before Alison came to Rosewood. I knew Hanna, Emily and Aria, but we weren't friends. It's Alison that brought us together, and ripped us apart." Spencer said as she looked at the picture.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Good morning everyone. We have a new student joining us today. Come here Toby." Mrs Bird said waving at a seven year old Toby to come closer. "This is Toby. He and his mom and dad have just moved here. So everyone be welcoming to Toby. Toby why don't you sit here near the front." She said pushing Toby towards a desk near the front of the class._

_As Mrs Bird contained to talk a nervous and shy Toby placed his bag on the back of his chair and placed a book in front of him on the desk. _

_"Hi Toby. I'm Spencer." A 6 year old Spencer said to Toby quietly._

_"Spencer, that's a boys name." Toby answered back. "I have a cousin called Spencer."_

_"Well it's a girls name too." Spencer answered back unimpressed with him._

_"Spencer, since you like to talk so much you can show Toby around for the week." Mrs Bird said._

_"But I ummmm.I don't want to." Spencer said not happy to be given the task of minder for Toby._

_"Yes Spencer." Mrs Bird said._

_"Yeah do it Spencer. At least you'll have one friend, even if their made to hang out with you." Noel Kahn said as he high fived a blond boy from the back of the class._

_"Mr Kahn!" Mrs Bird yelled at Noel who wiped the smile from his face._

_"Ok. Everyone take out your books and well get started with some maths." Mrs Bird said as Spencer smiled from ear to ear, she liked maths, she was good at it._

* * *

_When the class was called for morning tea Spencer stuck with Toby and showed him around the school._

_"The bathrooms are here, you have to use that one because your a boy." Spencer said pointing to the boys bathrooms that was in a hallways outside the classroom. "And you put your bag here." She continued showing him the cubby holes. _

_"I'm hungry. We should go and eat. My mom made me some chocolate cake. You want some?" Toby asked Spencer._

_"Sure. Lets go outside." Spencer said pulling him along down the corridor to outside._

_"Where do you and your friends sit?" Toby asked when they first got outside._

_"Ummm I ... I usually eat alone, or in the library." Spencer said looking down at her shoes. "I don't really have any friends."_

_"I'll be you friend." Toby said with a smile._

_"You will?" Spencer asked as Toby nodded his head and have Spencer a slice of chocolate cake._

End of flasback

"Life was so easy back then. No drama." Toby said as they finished remembering the day they first met.

"Yeah then you go moved to a higher class." Spencer said.

"Yeah, which sucked. Then a few years later Alison came, and everything changed." Toby said shivering at the memory of all the bad things she did to him. "I know she was your friend, but she was a ummmm..." Toby struggled to come up with the right word to say.

"A bitch. I know she was. But she was still my friend. She had good and bad qualities. It just sucked she showed mostly her bad qualities." Spencer said finishing Toby's sentence.

"I'm happy with how everything happened though. If she never existed I doubt we would be where we are now." Toby said as Spencer crawled onto his lap.

"True." Spencer said as she placed her lips onto his. "I love you, and thank you so much for this life. I couldn't imagine it without you in it."

"Me too. Since the boys are asleep, how about we go up stairs, and I can show you how much I love you." Toby said picking up Spencer and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ohhh Toby!" She giggled as he ran up the stairs with her thrown over his shoulder.

**Sorry for the late update guys. Have been super busy the past few weeks, just strated uni again. So busy, busy, busy. Will try and update regularly again. **

**This story will be finishing soon. **


	33. First Birthday

Months passed and the twins first birthday was here. Spencer had arranged for a massive party to occupy the backyard. All their friends and family were invited for this big blowout.

"Spencer, where do you want the bouncy castles?" Toby yells at Spencer when the bouncy castle men arrive.

"Near the back, away from the pool." Spencer yells as she dresses Elijah and Nathan for the party.

Toby shows the men where to set up and joins Spencer in the boys bedroom.

"Don't you boys look handsome." Spencer says straightening the bow ties on their shirts.

"Just like their dad?" Toby says joking.

"Of course." Spencer said as Toby bend down over her to kiss her head.

"I know their only one, but you don't need to dress them like little versions of your dad." Toby said not happy with their outfits.

"Come on, their cute. It's just for a few hours. I wanna show my babies off." Spencer says.

"Ok, fine. They do look cute. We do make cute babies." Toby smiles.

"We do." Spencer agrees. "We should make another."

"What? your serious?" Toby asks surprised.

"I dunno. I kinda want a girl. Someone to dress up in pretty frilly dresses." Spencer says.

"Is this because of Aria?" Toby asks.

"No, well kinda. A miracle worked for her. She's gonna be a mom. I wanna go through that again." Spencer says.

"Really? I thought you hated being pregnant?"

"It took a while to get used to. But the outcome is perfect." Spencer says standing up to face Toby.

"OK, let's do it." Toby says as he passionately kisses Spencer. "Maybe not here, or today." Toby says staring down at his twins boys who are staring up at them.

"Tonight." Spencer says as she pulled Toby closer for another kiss.

"Daddy!" Elijah says interrupting them.

"I hate that they both said daddy before mommy. I hate you." Spencer says as she exited his embrace.

"You can try with the next one." Toby smiles as he sits on the ground and plays with Elijah.

"Spencer!" Someone yells from the stairs.

"Party planner your needed." Toby said. Spencer followed the voice and headed down the stairs to greet more people to get this party perfect.

* * *

After a hour of setting up the party was in full swing. Hanna, Caleb and Luca arrived first, wanting to be the first on the bouncy castle. Spencer and Toby's parents soon arrived with Melissa and Ruby. More and more people arrived to celebrate the birthday. Toby finally came down the stairs with the birthday boys in each arm. Spencer took Nathan from his arm and helped open some presents, blow out the candles and greet the guests. Aria soon arrived with her ever-growing belly excited to spend the day with her friends.

"This is what you have to look forward to Aria. How far along are you now?" Veronica asked.

"I'm 20 weeks. Were so excited, can't wait." Aria said smiling. "Spencer this party is amazing. When this one comes, your planning the party."

"I would love to." Spencer said happy that her friend was finally getting what she wished for.

"Spencer. I made a present for you." Luca said waddling towards Spencer with a folded piece of paper in his hands and Hanna walking slowly behind him.

"Ohh really. It's not my birthday Luca." Spencer said as Luca handed the paper to Spencer.

"I made it just for you. Look at it." Luca said again.

"Ohh why thank you Luca." Spencer said offering Luca a hug.

Spencer opened it to find a drawing of Spencer, with Luca and a heart in the middle of them.

"Ohhhh, it's beautiful." Spencer said smiling confused by the picture. "We shouldn't show this to uncle Toby. He might get jealous."

"Hey Luca, why don't you go and find daddy, I think he's by the bouncy castle." Hanna said pointing Luca towards Caleb who was talking to Toby.

"Ok." Luca said as he ran towards Caleb.

"I'm sorry. I think he has a little crush on you." Hanna said.

"It's fine. It's cute." Spencer says looking at the picture again.

* * *

The party started to wind down at around 3pm, with most of the guests leaving. Hanna and Caleb stayed to help with the clean up, and Luca was happy to play with the twins.

"He's loving having someone to play with. Any plans for another?" Spencer asks looking at Luca with Nathan and Elijah.

"Not anytime soon, I know what it's like to be a only child. It's lonely, but maybe in a year or two, when Luca's in school." Hanna says.

"toby and I are thinking about trying soon." Spencer says trying to contain a smile.

"What! you are?" Hanna yells.

"Hanna shhhh!" Spencer saying shoving Hanna further way from Toby and Caleb.

"Were just discussing it. Nothing set in stone yet." Spencer says.

"This is totally awesome. Aria's gonna be so pissed if you take away her pregnancy glory." Hanna states.

"You think so?" Spencer asks looking worried.

"Yeah, you know how long it's taken her to get pregnant. You can't take that away from her." Hanna says.

"Ok, we'll just wait." Spencer says.

"As much as I'd love you to have another baby, I think just let Aria have the glory for the moment." Hanna says offering Spencer a hug.

"Ok fine." Spencer says as they both walk back to the boys who were finishing the cleaning up.

"It's good to see you guys cleaning instead of the girls\s." Hanna says pocking at Caleb.

"It's all done." Toby says walking up to Spencer.

"Thank you." Spencer says cuddling up to Toby and reaching up on her tippie toes to kiss him.

Luca looks over to Spencer and see's Toby. He storms out of the crib with the twins, and stomps over to Toby who was still in a lip lock with spencer.

"She's mine." Luca says picking up a rod from the pile of metal polls that were used for the tent and whacks Toby's shin, and he screams.

"Luca!" Hanna yells as she rushes over to him.

"Ahhhh, what was that for buddy?" Toby asks as his shin radiates in pain.

"Spencer is my girlfriend not yours." Luca says running down the hallway with Hanna chasing after him yelling for him.

"Sorry bro. You ok? he's got some power behind his small hands." Caleb says apologizing for Luca.

"He sure does." Toby says as Spencer pulls up a chair for him.

"I'll get you some ice, ok." Spencer says.

"Spencer it's fine. It's not that bad." Toby said.

"Caleb!" Hanna yells from outside.

"I'm sorry, I'll get him to apologize." Caleb says before he heads out the door with Hanna.

Spencer returns from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas.

"Spencer, I'm fine." Toby says as Spencer kneels down to apply the peas to his leg.

"No, you don't want a bruise do you?" Spencer said.

"Should I be worried about a two and a half year old that has a crush on you?" Toby jokes.

"Very funny. He's just a kid." Spencer says.

"Who could blame him?" Toby smiles.

Anyways, I have been thinking all day. I think we should wait to try and have another kid." Spencer says.

"What's changed your mind?" Toby asks.

"I mentioned it to Hanna, and she thinks we could be stealing the spotlight from Aria." Spencer says.

"Spencer. Your always worrying about other. But I think your wrong." Toby says.

"What how?" Spencer asks.

"Well it could take longer than we think. What if it takes a year, or longer?" Toby says.

"Are you saying you think it will take that long?" Spencer asks sounding angry.

"No, we don't know how long it will take. So I say we start trying now, and what happens, happens." Toby says smiling.

"Ok, I like the sound of that." spencer says. "Is your leg ok?"

"Spencer it's fine." Toby says pulling the bag of peas from her hands.

"Ok good then, I say we put the twins to bed. Then we get started." Spencer said smiling at Toby who smiled back at her as she left the room.

"I like the sound of that." Toby whispers to himself before he follows Spencer out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry guys I said I was gonna post more regularly and I completely lied. But i will promise I will upload another chapter tonight. Are you guys happy Aria is pregnant?**

**Next chapter: will Spencer get pregnant?**

**I have realized some of the timeline is a bit weird, I have even confused myself. But Luca is 2 1/2, the twins have just turned 1. Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer are all 26. Toby is 27. **


	34. apologies

"Spencer it's only been three weeks, relax." Toby says to Spencer over the phone.

"You were right, maybe it's going to take a while to get pregnant." Spencer says.

"We can try later tonight. I'll make a night of it. I'll get Emily to come round and pick up the twins, we can have a perfect friday night." Toby said.

"We can't I'm gonna be working all night." Spencer say flicking through her calendar. "And I'm working all weekend. This isn't gonna happen this weekend."

"Ok we'll then we'll wait. Three days wont make that much of a difference." Toby said.

"Toby." Spencer moaned angry that they can't meet up.

"Spencer, just ask your Dad for the weekend off?" Toby suggests.

"Oh yeah that would be a awesome idea. I'll just say 'dad I can't work this weekend because I wanna go home and have sex with Toby.' I'm not having that conversation with my dad." Spencer says sarcastically.

"Well then we'll just have to wait Spencer." Toby says again.

"Ok fine... wait, what are you doing at 12.30?" Spencer asks.

"I'll be home, with the twins. Why?" Toby asks confused.

"Well I have a meeting at 11.30, if I cut the meeting short maybe only a hour long, then we can meet up somewhere in town and you know." Spencer suggests.

"Spencer, I have the twins. We can't leave them alone somewhere. I thought we were just taking this baby making thing slowly, if it happens, it happens." Toby says.

"Well I've changed my mind." Spencer says. "Ok I have a plan, Emily's on school holidays all day, Drop the twins over to her and Paige, say you have to go into the workshop, then we can meet up in town."

"Spencer, this is a lot of effort." Toby says.

"Toby! you in or out?" Spencer yells.

"Ok Spencer, I'm in." Toby says.

"Good, I'll text you when I'm in town." Spencer says with excitement before hanging up the phone.

* * *

After his plan with Spencer was all planned out Toby took part of his side of the plan, and made his way over to Emily's.

"Emily thank you so much, I don't know what's happening at the workshop i just need to be there." Toby says sounding relieved Emily is able to look after the twins.

"Toby it's fine. It's been weeks since I've seen them, it will be fun." Emily says excited to see Elijah and Nathan. 'We'll go to the park and meet up with Paige, then maybe get a coffee."

"I'll be back in a hour or so to pick them up." Toby says.

"Don't rush." Emily says as Toby heads for the door. "Say goodbye Daddy Elijah and Nathan."

"Bye Daddy." The twins say in unison.

"Oh so cute. I'm getting this on camera. Bye Toby." Emily says as Toby left the apartment.

* * *

Spencer and Toby both made their way into town and meet up.

"Spencer this feels dodgy. Why don't we just go home." Toby suggests.

"I don't have time for that Toby, I have 20 minutes then i have to head back to work." Spencer says.

"20 minutes, that's all I have?" Toby smiles.

"Come on." Spencer says pulling Toby into the Brew.

"Hey, I'll get two black coffee's, to go." Spencer says to the attendant.

"Yep sure, I'll bring them over to you." The attendant says.

"Thanks, do you have a bathroom I can use?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah sure just over there." The attendant says pointing over to the back wall.

"Ok, thanks. Toby you wait here for the coffee." Spencer says loudly before she nudges her head to single him to follow her shortly.

After a minute the barista brings over the coffee's Toby thanks them then slowly makes his way to the toilet to follow Spencer.

As Toby slowly makes his way to the toilet Emily makes her way into the Brew.

"Guys lets just get a coffee then we can meet up with Paige." Emily says to the twins. "Toby?" Emily whispers as she see's him going into the bathroom and see's a hand pull him into the bathroom.

"Spencer this feel's weird. Do you really want out future child to be conceived in a bathroom?" Toby asks as Spencer begins to bull on his clothing.

"Toby, just shit up, drop your pants and kiss me." Spencer says angrily as she pulls down her tights.

Toby follows her orders and pulls down his jeans and moves forward to Spencer. He pulls up her dress and lifts her up on the counter, Spencer pulls Toby closer with her legs and wraps them around his waist. "You sure about this?" He asks again. Spencer just pulls him in closer.

Outside in the cafe Emily grabs her coffee and waits in the corner to see Toby exit. Emily wait for around 15 minutes when Toby finally exits the bathroom. His hair is ruffled, a couple buttons on his shirt was not matched and he looked flushed. He goes back to their table, grabs one of the cups of coffee still left on the table and exits the Brew. "I can't believe it." Emily whispers to herself unsure what she had just witnessed. emily quickly swallows her coffee and pushes the twins pram out of the Brew quickly behind Toby when Paige appears.

"Emily, hey." Paige says offering her a kiss on the side of her cheek. "What's wrong you look flustered." Paige asks.

"I ummm I think Toby is cheating on Spencer." Emily says to paige.

"what? no. Why?" She asks.

"I just saw him go into the bathroom in the brew for like 15 minutes, then leave looking like he just had sex." She says whispering the 'sex' so the twins wouldn't hear her.

"No, you must be wrong. He adores Spencer." Paige says.

"I know what I saw. I'm gonna call Aria and Hanna." Emily says pulling out her phone from her bag.

* * *

After meeting up with Spencer, Toby took his time in town knowing that Emily wanted to spend more time with the twins. He called in at her apartment a few hours later to pick up the twins.

"Emily, how were they? did they behave? Oh Hi Aria and Hanna." Toby asked Emily when he reached her apartment, and found Emily with Aria and Hanna.

"Hey Toby." Hanna and Aria said quickly.

"They were good Toby. How was the workshop? what did you need doing?" Emily asked knowing he was lying about going into work.

"Oh I ahh. ummm just their was a mixup with one of the clients, just had to fix it." Toby said trying to make up a lie.

"Really? what happened?" Aria asked.

"Nothing major, it's all figured out now." Toby said trying to change the subject. "So what's going on here? catch up?"

"Yeah kinda." Emily said. "It sucks that Spencer isn't here, we have so much to catch up one."

"Yeah she's busy all weekend, it's good tho. That means I get more time with the boys."

"Oh ok. Well have fun, talk to you later Tobs." Hanna said brutally.

"Umm ok, see you later." Toby said sounding confused.

Once they saw Toby get into his car and leave they immediately started to discuss what Emily saw.

"He's defiantly lying. We have to tell Spencer." Hanna said.

"She will be heartbroken. Maybe I could just ask Toby, see what he says." Emily says.

"No, he'll just lie, make up some story. Spencer needs to know the truth, before it' too late." Hanna says.

"Too late?" Aria asks.

"Ok don't tell Spencer I told you, but a few weeks ago she said she was gonna start trying for another baby with Toby. If he's cheating on her we can't let her have another kid with him and end up stuck. They already have Elijah and Nathan" Hanna explained.

"Really? another one?" Aria asks. "I just want one. And here's Spencer wanting three of for. Never mind, we just have to tell her."

"She's busy all weekend, when shall we tell her?" Emily asks.

"Monday, after work. We'll invite her round for a catch up and dinner, and tell her exactly what Mr Tobias has been up to." Aria says.

"It's gonna kill her." Emily says.

"But it's best she knows." Hanna explains.

* * *

"Hanna is having a dinner and catch up tonight, so is it ok if you look after the boys? I know you have had to all weekend, but I need a catch up." Spencer says to Toby on monday night.

"Spencer it's fine. Relax. We'll be fine." Toby says.

"Thank you, I'll make a excuse to leave early, so we can get another round in before bed." Spencer says still pregnancy on her mind.

"Can't wait." Toby says offering Spencer a passionate kiss that is distributed by a crying child. "Duty calls, have fun. Just not too much fun, it is only monday."

* * *

Spencer arrives at Hanna's to find Emily, Hanna and Aria all in the kitchen with piles of baked food and snacks.

"Wooh Hanna don't tell me this is all were having for dinner?" Spencer asked looking through the food.

"No this is just incase you wanna pig out." Hanna explains.

"Ummm ok." Spencer says sounding confused. "What's going on?"

"It's just the 3 people that love you the most in the world to tell you something." Aria says as she walks towards Spencer.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Spencer asks.

"Emily, do you wanna tell her?" Aria asks to Emily.

"Ok." Emily says.

"Ok your freaking me out." Spencer says.

"This is really hard to explain, but I think Toby is having a affair." Emily says.

"What?" Spencer yells.

"I saw him." Emily says.

"When where? your wrong. He wouldn't cheat on me. never." Spencer says becoming angry as tears began to fall.

"Spencer it's ok, where here for you. We thought you needed to know the truth."

"I saw him with another woman, on friday. At the brew, I saw him go into the bathroom and he was in their for a long time. When he came out he looked messy, like he'd just had sex." Emily explained.

"Agh so tacky, what kind of slut has sex in a cafe bathroom anyways." Hanna says.

"Hanna!" Aria yells in unison with Emily.

"If you want I can go and pick up the twins and you can stay at mine." Emily offers.

Spencer sits their looking at her friends knowing exactly when was going on.

"This woman he is having the affair with? did you see her?" Spencer asks.

"I saw her grabbing him and pulling him into the bathroom, but I don't know who it is. Sorry Spence." Emily says as Spencer starts to burst into laughter.

"Spence, what's wrong? why is this funny?" Aria asks.

"It's funny cause that wasn't some random in the bathroom. It was me." She explains.

"What? why?" Hanna asks confused.

"Toby and I were, sorry Aria, but were trying for another baby. And that was the only time I was free." Spencer explains.

"Spencer really?" Hanna asks.

"Yep, I guess I'm the slut that has sex in cafe bathrooms." Spencer jokes.

"Were sorry Spencer. We thought." Aria says.

"I know what it must of looked like. I'm sorry Aria too. I don't wanna steal your spotlight." Spencer says.

"Spencer it's fine. Were all so sorry. I can't believe we would ever think Toby would cheat on you. He adores you." Aria says.

"Yeah sorry." Emily says again.

"It's ok, just next time you think you know something this big, get your facts 100 percent right." Spencer says.

* * *

After spending the night with the girls, and ending apologies. Spencer made her way home to Toby.

"Toby, you still awake I'm home." She yells as she opens the door.

""Shushhh." Toby says as she carries Elijah in his arms. "Just got him to sleep, but every time I put him down he wakes and starts to cry." He whispered.

"Give him to me. Where's Nathan?" Spencer asks extending out her arms.

"He's asleep, I guess we know who's still attached." Toby said.

Spencer walked up the stairs to give putting him to bed herself a try. After doing it successfully, she smiles at Toby who is confused to why she could do it, and he couldn't.

"I guess theirs only a few things a mother can do." She jokes as they both climb into bed.

"How was dinner and catch up with the girls?" He asks.

"Good, well ... yeah it was good." She answers.

"Really?" He asks intrigued.

"It was good, but it started off weird. Emily saw us on friday." Spencer explains.

"Seriously?" He asks embarrassed.

"Well she saw you leaving the bathroom looking like a mess, and she thought you were having a affair." Spencer says.

"What? are you serious? that explains the evil eyes looks I got from the girls on friday." Toby remembers.

"Really?" Spencer says.

"Yeah, when I picked up the boys they were there, and well... you probably know." He says.

"Well they apologized." Spencer said.

"Well, you should know. I would never cheat on you. Never." Toby explains as he cuddles closer to her in the bed.

"I know." She says. "Me too."

"I love you." He adds.

"I love you more." She says pulling herself closer.

"Not possible." He said as his lips crashed onto hers.

* * *

**I actually kept my promise and uploaded 2 chapters in 1 day. I will try and update in the next few days, possibly before wednesday. **


	35. Help from Emily

"Spencer I'm sorry to do this, but is it possible for you to take a few days off work?" Toby asks after a day checking in at the workshop.

"What why?" She asks.

"I may have a new potential client, but their in Bucks County. I know it's gonna take a day or two to ring him in." He explains.

"Really? that's awesome news. I'm sure I can take a few days off." Spencer adds.

"Ok good. I leave tonight." He says.

"Tonight? for how long?" She asks.

"Three days tops." says Toby.

"You really think you're gonna be gone that long?" Spencer says, it's been a while since they spent more than a day apart from each other.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I don't wanna have to do this." He says.

"It's fine Toby. You can work for a change. I haven't had the boys all to myself in a while." Spencer says smiling at the thought of alone time with the twins.

"Are you sure? I know your getting sick? maybe I could ask Emily to look after them? she still owes me from thinking I was cheating a few weeks ago." Toby says.

"Toby, it's fine. It's just a cold. As much as I don't want you to go, you need this. I know how much your missing working." Spencer says.

"Thanks. I start packing." He says offering Spencer a kiss on the forehead before he runs up the stairs.

* * *

"Call me when you get there ok." Spencer says as she says goodbye to Toby.

"I will." He says offering her another kiss. "And you two behave for mommy ok." He says to the twins that were on each of Spencer's arms.

"Bye" Spencer says. "Remember, call me."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Toby and watching his car drive away, Spencer makes her way up to the twins bedroom to put them to bed. She reads them both story.

"Mommy." Elijah says.

"Goodnight Elijah." She says kissing him softly on the head. "Night Nathan." She does them same to him. "Sleep tight my boys." She says before she exits the room.

* * *

"You can't stay longer Toby." Spencer says as she talks to him on the phone a day later.

"It's going to take longer than I thought. This new client wants everything explained before he will sign the contract. I'll be back monday or tuesday at the latest." He explains.

"That's another three days Toby." Spencer says.

"Spencer I'm sorry ok. But I'm the only one that can do this. You'll just have to deal with it." He says.

"Fine then. I will." Spencer says angrily before she hangs up the phone.

"He's going to stay longer?" Emily asks after her coffee date with Spencer at her home.

"Yeah, he's going to be gone another three days." Spencer explains to Emily.

"Spence it's ok, you've gone longer without seeing him." Emily says.

"I know that, it's just ..." Spencer says not wanting to finish her sentence.

"It's just what Spence?" Emily asks.

"I think ... I might be pregnant." She says.

"Really? your sure?" Emily says excited.

"I haven't taken the test yet."

"You have to take it. Do it now Spence, I'll stay here with you." Emily says.

"You will?" Spencer asks as Emily nods her head.

"Are you scared?" Emily asks.

"A little. It's different this time. What if I'm not pregnant and we have to keep trying, what if I'm like Aria and it will take years to happen again?"

"Spencer, stop worrying. You won't know until you do it. Come on, do you have the test?" Emily asks.

"Yeah I bought it yesterday." She says.

"Ok, do it now then. I'll wait outside the bathroom. I'm here for you. I'll be Toby for a day." Emily jokes.

"Ok, lets do it." Spencer says reaching in the top cabinet and pulling out the box before she and Emily make their way to the bathroom.

After doing what needed to be done, Spencer exits the bathroom with the stick in her hands.

"How long?" Emily asks.

"A minute." Spencer responds.

"Ok, I'll set the alarm on my phone." Emily says pulling out her phone.

They both sit on the hallway floor waiting for the alarm to go. "Spence, it's time."

"You look, I can't." Spencer says handing the test to Emily, who grabs it from Spencer's hand.

"Spence?" Emily says to Spencer who had her eyes closed.

"Your pregnant!" Emily screams as Spencer opens her eyes and hugs Emily.

"Your sure?" Spencer asks looking at the test again. "I'm having a baby."

"Your having a baby!" Emily screams again. "You have to tell Toby. Call him now!"

"No I wanna see his face when I tell him. I'll tell him when he gets back." Spencer says.

"This is so exciting. Your pregnant, Aria's pregnant. This is so exciting." Emily screams again.

"Your next Emily." Spencer jokes.

"Yeah, one day." Emily says. "For now I'm good at being aunty Emily."

"How should I tell him?" Spencer asks.

"I dunno. You should do something elaborate. Maybe like bake him a cake, that looks like a pregnancy test, that says positive. Or fill the house of blue and pink balloons." Emily suggests.

"I like the cake idea. But you have to help me. You can't tell Aria or Hanna. I wanna wait, till it's safe. I don't wanna steal Aria's moment." Spencer explains.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Emily says offering Spencer a pinky promise. "Toby's gonna be so excited. Lets hope it's a girl, so he can get what he wants."

"Let's call the bakery." Spencer says with the biggest smile on her face picking up the phone.

* * *

Tuesday finally rolled around and Toby was due to come back. Spencer had picked up the cake, and cooked a big meal to welcome Toby back and tell him the exciting news. Emily had been helping Spencer all day to organize the surprise.

"Spencer, you home?" Toby said when he walked through the door with his bag.

"Toby. Your back." Spencer said running up to hime and offering him a welcome back kiss.

"Guys guys, theirs kids in the room." Emily joked as she and Paige were holding Elijah and Nathan.

"Emily, Paige. What are you guys doing here?" Toby asks surprised.

"Were taking Elijah and Nathan of your hands so you guys can have a awesome night." Emily says as she and Paige brush past Toby.

"Ok, but can I see them first? it's been nearly a week." Toby said excited to see the twins.

"Ohh I'm sure you guys are bigger than the last time I saw you." He says picking up Elijah. "Did you miss Daddy?" He says.

"Daddy." Nathan says from the ground holding up his hands for Toby to pick up.

"Yes Daddy, I've missed you guys so much." He says giving Elijah back to Emily and picking up Nathan.

"Toby, we gotta go, they have a schedule to keep." Emily says trying to get Toby out the door.

"Spencer and her schedules." Toby says shaking his head giving Nathan over to Paige.

"Trust me, your gonna love the surprise." Paige whispers as she follows Emily out the door.

"Surprise? what surprise? I love surprises." Toby says as Spencer pulls him into the lounge.

"Well, you wait here, and I'll bring you dinner, then I'll tell you the surprise." Spencer says.

* * *

After a fabulous dinner, Toby was still eager to find out what his surprise was.

"You ready Toby?" Spencer yells from the Kitchen.

"Yes Spencer!" He yells getting impatient.

"Ok, close your eyes." She says as she brings in a cake. This cake is shaped like a pregnancy test, saying pregnant across the side. "Ok, open your eyes."

"You sure?" Toby asks.

"Yes, Toby open them." Spencer yells.

Toby slowly opens his eyes and looks down at the cake and the biggest smile comes across his face. He looks down at the cake, then up at Spencer who is smiling and has tears running down her face.

"Really?" He asks.

"Yup." Spencer responds.

"Were pregnant?" He asks again.

"We are!" Spencer as Toby pulls her in closer for a passionate kiss, which is cut short when they remember the candle on top of the cake.

"Were having another baby!" He screams.

"WERE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" She screams back as they both fall onto the couch, and Toby kisses her now flat stomach.

"Is this the Brew bathroom baby?" Toby asks.

"It could be." She says smiling as they both laugh at the memory.

"That's a awesome story to tell at the kids 21st." Toby says and Spencer smiles and laughs.

"Love you." She says.

"I love you too." He responds.

* * *

**Are you guys happy for another spoby baby? I'm excited. :D**

**Please review, do you guys want another boy or a girl?**


	36. Chapter 36

A couple weeks passed since Spencer and Toby found out their baby news, and were still keeping it quiet, wanting to wait for the safe 12 week mark to share the news. But Spencer was having to dead with some of the worst morning sickness, that occurred at night.

"How are you doing?" Toby asked Spencer who walked into the room carrying a bucket.

"Ahhh I think I'm good for now, but I brought this just incase." She says waving the bucket in the air.

"I'm sorry." Toby says wanting to help, but knowing he couldn't do anything.

"Dadda, train." Nathan said to Toby who was playing trains with Nathan and Elijah.

"Yes, Nathan. Trains. Chooo Chooo." Toby says back, causing Spencer to laugh.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing, your just cute with them." She says.

"So are you." He says back pulling her towards him on the floor.

"I have a thought." Spencer says.

"Yeah." Toby answers.

"You've been missing work lately haven't you?" Spencer says.

"Just a little." He says.

"Well why don't you go back to work. I know how much you love it." Spencer offers.

"And who would look after the boys? I thought you didn't want them to go into day care." He says.

"Well not exactly. Why don't we get a nanny?" She offers.

"Spencer really? a nanny? I know were comfortable with our money situation now, but it seems like a waste."

"With the new one coming along, and I know how much you miss work. It's just a good solution." Spencer says.

"I dunno. Do you know anyone suitable?" Toby asks.

"No, but we'll advertise. We just want someone to work nine to five, and help later when the new baby comes." Spencer suggests.

"It's up to you Spencer." Toby says.

"Ok, I'll put a ad up." Spencer says leaning forward for a kiss from Toby who pulls back instantly. "Hey!"

"Spencer your breathe smells like vomit." He jokes. Spencer responds by hitting him softly across the head with the plastic bucket who causes the twins to laugh.

"They think I'm funny." Spencer says. "I am funny."

"To a audience of one and a half year olds." Toby says. smiling.

* * *

After a couple days advertising Spencer and Toby receive a few applicants that they believe to be suitable for their boys. After narrowing it down to a couple applicants, they decided to interview them.

"I liked the first one." Toby said.

"No." Spencer says bluntly.

"What! why?" Toby asks shocked.

"Too pretty. I've seen enough tabloids to know hiring a hot nanny only ends up badly." Spencer says.

"Spencer! don't you trust me?" Toby says sounding offended.

"I trust you, not them. I don't want them to see you walking around shirtless and want a piece." Spencer says.

"Spencer, your being silly."

"Am I. This is mine, and I want it to stay that way." Spencer says as she put's her hands up Toby's shirt to feel up his abs.

"Ok, fine then. The second one." Toby asks ignoring Spencer's hands under his shirt.

"I have an idea, why don't we think this over, with a trip to the bedroom." She says.

"Really?" Toby asks.

"Yeah." Spencer says raising her eyebrows.

Toby quickly responds and grabs Spencer and carry's her up the stairs in his arms. "I like this phase in your pregnancy." He says as Spencer plants hundreds of kiss on his neck. "Me too." She responds breaking away from his neck briefly. He carries her up to their bedroom and places her on the bed and he quickly follows her. He quickly removes his shirt throwing it at the floor, Spencer joins him, pulling her dress over her head before she pulls Toby back to her. As he kisses her she plays with his belt buckle quickly pulling it through and pulling on his jeans until Toby kicked them off onto the floor. Toby moves his kisses down her body, starting with the neck, and then moving more and more south. He reaches her bellybutton and pulls down her panties, and throwing them down to join the rest of the clothes thrown all over the room. "Are your ok?" He asks her to make sure before they move together in sync. Spencer lets out moans of pleasure while Toby places more kisses on her neck. They spend the next hour together cuddled on their bed, going in and out of sleep. They both were happy that Spencer's parents were looking after the twins tonight.

In the morning, after a good nights sleep. They continue to get back to the nanny debate.

"It's impossible Spencer, your being impossible." Toby says getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry Toby that I have such high standards for the person who will be looking after our children." Spencer says sarcastically. "I'll just have to do it."

"Spencer, now your being silly. You can't quit your job. Your Dad will be lost without you."

"I don't care. I'm getting sick of all the weekend work and long nights. This will be good." Spencer says realizing she has made a amazing discovery. "Why didn't I think of this sooner."

"Your sure?" Toby asks again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I wanna be here for our kids. I get jealous of how close you are with Nathan and Elijah. Whenever they cry, they want you. I want them to want me." Spencer says.

"Spencer, they love you. You can do things I can't" Toby says.

"Yeah, but I wanna be here more. I never had a proper loving childhood. I won't let my kids go through what I went through." Spencer says.

"Just one thing, when are you going to tell you Dad?" Toby asks, knowing Peter isn't going to be happy.

* * *

After Spencer and Toby's talk, they go around to the Hastings manor to pick up the twins, and tell her parents the new baby news, and her decision to leave working for her father.

"Mom, Dad!" Spencer yells when she bursts through the door into the kitchen.

"In here sweetie." Her mother says.

They both follow Veronica's voice to one of the bedrooms where she is putting Elijah and Nathan down for a nap.

"How are they doing?" Spencer asks as her mother pushes her out of the room to try and not disturb the twins.

"Their angels. I will look after them anytime." He mother says as they walk back into the kitchen.

"Where's Dad?" Spencer asks.

"He's outside with Ruby. Were looking after her this weekend too, Melissa has a date, and didn't want her five year old disturbing the date." Veronica adds.

"Ohh, exciting." Spencer says sarcastically. "How longs Dinner? I'm starving." Spencer says tugging on Toby's arm.

"Yeah, me too." Toby adds.

"Nearly ready. Wine?" Veronica asks.

"No thanks." Spencer says politely.

"Really? why not Spence? don't let me be the only one drinking?" Veronica says.

"I'll have one Veronica, Spencer is the driver tonight." Toby saves Spencer.

"Spencer, Toby. Your here. Come on Ruby." Peter says entering the room as the 5 years old Ruby follows him.

"Oh Ruby, your getting so big. Let me look at you." Toby says picking up the young girl.

"I'm not big, your big." Ruby says to Toby smiling.

"Yeah I'm huge. You at school yet?" Toby asks.

"Yep!" Ruby says happily with a smile on her face.

"You learn anything new this week?" Toby asks.

"I made a friend." Ruby says.

"Really? what's their name?" He asks sounding excited.

"It's Jacob. We played in the sandpit, I like to make sandcastles." Ruby adds.

"Ohhh, exciting. Why don't you wash your hands before we have dinner." Toby says putting Ruby back down on the floor.

"Ok." Ruby says with a smile running towards the bathroom, with Veronica quickly following her.

* * *

"I have new's Mom, Dad." Spencer says reaching for Toby's hand for support.

"What is it Spence?" Veronica asks intrigued.

"I'm pregnant." She says smiling.

"Really?" Veronica says smiling.

"Yeah. I was going to wait to tell you at 12 weeks, when it's safe, but i couldn't help myself." Spencer adds.

"Congratulations Spencer. I'm happy for you." Peter adds in a sarcastic tone.

"Their's something else Dad. With the new baby, and Toby going back to work. I've decided I want to be home with the kids. So I'm gonna have to leave work." She says closing her eyes, not wanting to see her father's reaction.

"What! your going to be a full time mom? Spencer that's stupid. In this economy." He yells. "Mother isn't a occupation. Any idiot can be a mother."

"Hey! Don't be cruel." Toby says.

"Dad, I want my kids to know me. You and Mom were hardly around when I was young." She adds.

"We were always here, everything you needed you got." Peter adds.

"Yes, that's true, except the one and only thing I wanted was love, and friendship. You and Mom worked all the time, I can recall the many times when I came home to a empty house, with dinner in the fridge with a note. The Amount of times I stayed home alone, scared that their was no one to protect me." Spencer says.

Veronica and Peter look down at their now empty plates, they knew they weren't the best parents.

"You and Melissa turned out all right. You both have University degree's, happy lives." Peter adds.

"Really? you think Melissa's happy? she stayed in a loveless marriage because that's what you wanted. I'm happy, but that's not because of you." Spencer says standing up from the table and continuing down the hall to retrieve her twins, slowly followed by Toby.

"Come on, were going home now boys." Spencer says with tears streaming down her face trying to wake up Nathan from his sleep.

"Spencer, I'll do it." Toby interjects.

"Their so annoying, I hate them." Spencer says.

"No you don't." Toby says.

"No Toby, I do." She adds.

"Just relax, you can't be doing the baby any good. Just go, say goodbye and I'll meet you in the car." Toby says.

Spencer walks into the kitchen, and see's her parents starting to clean up dinner. "Bye." She says coldly as she walks out the door, and slams it behind her.

Toby follows her next, nodding at Veronica and Peter before he exits the house, and finds Spencer in the car with more tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"He's so judgmental, and condescending. He's not even happy I'm pregnant again. You could tell in his voice." Spencer says letting off steam on the drive home.

"Spencer, lower your voice, you don't wanna wake up the kids." Toby says whispering.

"I'm done with him. If he wants to be apart of my life, he has to come and apologize to me. I'm not doing it first." She adds.

"You two are the same, your as stubborn as each other. You always go through this, you fight, someone apologizes, then you love each other again." Toby says.

"Well not me, I'm done with him." Spencer says raising her voice again. "I'm done." She yells loudly causing Elijah to wake up screaming.

"Thanks Spencer." Toby says annoyed she woke Elijah.

* * *

When the whole family returns Elijah is still crying, and now Nathan has decided to join him.

"Give him to me, I'll put him to sleep." Spencer says asking for Toby to hand over one of the twins.

"No Spencer, just go to bed. I'll deal with this. I always do." He says still annoyed at Spencer.

"Fine, do whatever you want, I'm going to bed." Spencer says slamming the door behind her before she storms upstairs to crash.

"Hey hey, come Elijah and Nathan. Lets get your guys to bed." Toby says calmly trying to get them to bed and stop crying.

He spends a good 20 minutes trying to get them to stop crying, and they both eventually get to sleep. He creeps his way into the bedroom he shares with Spencer, knowing she is still going to be in a bad mood, so he says nothing.

"Are they asleep?" Spencer asks when Toby joins her in bed, their backs facing each other.

"Yep." He says coldly. "Since you obviously aren't going to be working anymore since you yelled at your boss, I just called Ed and I'm going to go back to work tomorrow."

"OK." She says still angry with her Dad, and that Toby also yelled at her.

They both lay there in silence, their backs still facing each other, and they both eventually drifted into sleep.

* * *

Toby woke up around six in the morning to start his first full day back at work. When he woke, Spencer had her hand around his waist, and cuddled against him. They way they both fell asleep wasn't the same way they woke up. He wiggled out of her grip and slid out of the bed, headed for a shower, checked on the boys, and then headed off to work.

Spencer woke a hour later by the screaming of one of the twins, they were obviously hungry. She fed them, changed them and packed them both up for a trip to the coffee shop for a date with Hanna.

"Hows my big boy today?" Spencer asked Luca who came running up to her her.

"Auntie Spencer, I've missed you." Luca says smiling as he hugs Spencer.

"Me too buddy." She responds.

"So what's with the emergency coffee date? what's wrong?" Hanna asks.

"Toby and I had a fight." She says.

"Why?" She asks worried.

"I went to my parents last night, and I had a massive fight with my dad about me wanting to stay home with the kids instead of working. Then Toby got angry at me because I work up Elijah and Nathan. He's just overreacting. He didn't even say goodbye when he left for work today." Spencer explains.

"That's nothing Spencer, you'll work it out. You always do. What's with the job swap?" Hanna asks.

"Ummmm just a change. Toby really wanted to go back to work, and I was getting sick of mine." Spencer says, not wanting to tell her about the pregnancy until it was safe to.

"Ahhh welcome to the full time mom squad. It's full of coffee dates, and gossiping with other moms you meet at the park." Hanna explains.

"Really, you have mom friends?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I have a group of mothers I hang out with at the park. It's like the group of dad's from 'What to expect when your expecting' but moms." Hanna says. "I'll take you tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that." Spencer says happily.

* * *

Spencer makes it home with the twins, feeds them, and places them in their play pen while she blobs in front of the television. Toby arrives home quickly and heads right over to the boys to say hello.

"Hey guys, how was mommy? did you guys have fun? miss me?" He asks ignoring Spencer completely.

"Daddy ... Mommy ... kissy." Nathan says.

"Not now Nate. I bought you guys something. To make sure you don't forget me." Toby says handing them a box full of building blocks. "Daddy makes things for a living, so you can be just like daddy." She opens the box and climbs into the pen with them.

"I'm gonna go for a nap." Spencer says softly before exiting the room to head up the stairs. Toby nods his head, and put's his attention back to Nathan and Elijah.

* * *

After spending a hour or so with the boys, Toby get's started on dinner. Not sure if Spencer is hungry, or if she wants to sleep, Toby makes his way up to the bedroom. Toby creeps his head through the door.

"Spencer." He whispers.

"What." She answers back.

"You hungry? do you want some dinner? I'v made macaroni and cheese." He says quietly.

"I'm not hungry." She answers back.

"You sure, I think I've made too much for us boys, you might need to help us." He says back.

"Toby I said I'm not hungry. Just go away." She yells back at him.

"Spence, what's wrong." Toby says walking through the door and sitting on the bed by her.

"So now you want to talk to me?" Spencer says coldly.

"Is this about last night?" He asks puzzled.

"You knew I was angry because of my dad, I wanted you to be there for me." She explains.

"I'm always here for you Spencer. I was angry last night because you woke up Nathan and Elijah. Then you stormed off. But I'm not angry at you." He says.

"You didn't say bye when you left this morning. You used to always do that." She says.

"Your upset because i didn't say bye when I left for work this morning. You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you. If that is seriously why your in a bad mood, then you need to grow up. Were going to go and have dinner, if you want to join us, we'll be heaving dinner at the kitchen table." She says walking out the room leaving Spencer alone.

* * *

After realizing she was in a bad mood for no reason she made her way down the stairs, and joined her family who were eating dinner.

"Spencer, you've joined us." Toby says smiling.

"Mommy!" Elijah yells, happy to see his mother.

"Hey buddy, look at you two, your such a mess." Spencer says. Their hands are covered in cheese sauce from the macaroni and cheese, with pasta all over the floor.

"I'll clean it up." Toby said knowing Spencer's hate of mess.

"Leave it, I'll do it later." She says smiling at Toby.

"Here's a plate if you want some." He says handing her a plate of food.

"Thanks." She answers sitting down with them.

"No problem." Toby says smiling.

"Trains?" Nathan says to Toby smiling.

"Not until you finish." Toby said back to Nathan who frowned and pushed the plate away from him.

"Trains, trains." Nathan said again.

"One more bite Nathan, then you and your brother can play trains." Toby said back as Nathan filled his hand full for macaroni and cheese and placed it in his mouth.

"Ok, you two. You can now play." Toby says as he picks up Nathan, and places him in the playpen. Quickly followed by Elijah.

Spencer sits at the table, and waits for Toby to return.

"I'll clean up. I know how much you hate mess." He says once he returns.

"Toby it's fine. Just sit, I wanna talk." She says. Toby follows her orders and sits at the table, finishing the food that's on his plate.

"I want to blame how moody I've been on the pregnancy, but I think it's just me." Spencer says.

"Your not that bad Spence. I know your upset about your Dad. He's a jerk. He'll soon realized how much of a jerk he's being." Toby says.

"He is a jerk." Spencer says smiling as Toby nods and agrees with her.

"Come here." Toby says offering his hand over to her. Spencer walks over from her seat, and sits on Toby's lap. He places a kiss on her lips, staying their for what feels like minutes.

"What was that for?" Spencer asks.

"I didn't get to kiss you good morning, and it ruined my whole day." He says. Spencer leans her head closer to his and kisses him again, and again.

* * *

**Did you like? this chapter was all over the place. I've been writing this chapter all week. I would go through writers block moments, white for 10 minutes, then give up. So sorry this is a bit crazy. I was also considering giving up on this story, I've had a few bad reviews. I will just say, I'm not a english major. I'm not the best writer in the world, I made mistakes a lot. I am writing 3 stories at the moments, and I get mixed up, and they get jumbled. But I will continue. I think I've got at least another 10 chapters in this story. I want you guys to meet Spoby baby number 3. And you will, soon. Their will be a big time jump by next chapter. **


	37. 12 Months laster

**I have been getting a 'few please write more', and then a few 'you suck at writing, this story sucks' so I have decided I don't care. If you think it story is bad, badly written, don't read it. I said in the last chapter I am not a great writer, I write these stories because I want to. I am going to finish this story, but please don'tmwrite mean reviews, it makes me sad. :( **

**I decided to make a big jump in time, I didn't want to dwell on pregnant Spencer, I kinda did that with the twins.**

12 Months later

A lot had happened in 12 months. Aria and Ezra welcomed their first child together, Victoria. She was a 6 pounds, and 7 ounces baby girl, Aria and Ezra couldn't be happier. But they weren't the only ones with big changes. Emily and Paige made it official, and got married. After not being able to marry in the state of Pennsylvania, they had to leave the state, but Hanna, Aria and Spencer made the trip to watch their best friend become married. Spencer and Toby also welcomed a new member to their family. Ella Cavanaugh made her way into the world, and made all of Toby's dreams come true. Elijah and Nathan, who were over 2 and a half years old now were happy to meet their new sister. After taking a month off work to help Spencer look after the new addition, Toby finally made his way back to work, leaving Spencer alone.

* * *

Things changed, Spencer was becoming more stressed, Toby was becoming busier at work, and they hardly communicated. The busier Toby got, the more stressed Spencer became. Once Toby came home from work, Spencer put her feet up, and let toby do all the baby duties. He and Spencer were like trains, always passing, but never meeting. Toby was completely oblivious to how much trouble Spencer was having. Little disagreements soon became arguments, that quickly became screaming matches.

"Spencer I can look after them today I have a meeting until midday, then I can come home and you can take the day off, go shopping." Toby suggests noticing Spencer's stress.

"I can do it Toby. Just go to work." She yells back at him down the hallway.

"Ok, fine. I'll be home around midday anyway. Bye." Toby says yelling back at Spencer who was in the kitchen trying to get Elijah and Nathan to have some breakfast.

"I don't want this Mama. It's yucky." Nathan says pushing the bowel of food onto the floor causing the food to splatter all over Spencer.

"Fine, your not hungry, don't eat!" Spencer yelled at Nathan, who was scared by his mother screaming. "I want Daddy." He says crossing his arms.

"Well Daddy isn't here, so unless you want to starve, you will eat what I god dam tell you to eat." She yells back. Spencer picks up the bowel off the floor, refills it and places it in front of Nathan again. He repeats his earlier action making Spencer even more mad. "Why can't you be like your brother? huh?" She says.

"Fine go." Spencer caves placing Nathan onto the floor, he runs into the lounge and starts to play with his train set. "How about you Elijah? are you a good boy? did you finish your food?" She asks the boy.

"All finished Mamma." He says smiling and showing her his empty bowel. "Good, you can join your brother." She says releasing him from his chair. "At least someone is good." She whispers to herself as she hears Ella screaming up the stairs. She leaves the dirty kitchen, and runs up the stairs to tend to Ella.

She spends a good half a hour feeding, burping, changing and getting Ella back to sleep when Nathan runs up the stairs screaming, with Elijah slowly behind him.

"Mamma, Mamma, Mamma. Look look what I drew it you, me and Daddy..." He starts to yell as he wakes up Ella again.

"Look what you have done!" She yells. Just sit down, with your brother, and shut up!" She screaming causing Ella to scream louder.

"I hate you!" He screams at her. "Well you know what Elijah, I hate you too!" She yells back causing Nathan to back up with Elijah against the wall of the room.

"Spencer!" Toby says from behind her.

"Toby? what are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" She says surprised to see him.

"It seemed like you needed help so I rescheduled my meeting. What is wrong with you? you can't tell your son you hate him?" Toby says.

"I ahhh ... I don't hate him, he's being a brat." She defends herself, as Nathan joins Ella screaming. "The kitchens a mess, and your yelling at our children, I don't think you handling this well."

"No Toby, I'm not. If you were here to notice I can't handle it. I can't so this. I'm done!" She screams at him leaving him in the room with 2 crying children.

Toby quickly picks up Ella, rocking her to sleep in one of the rocking chairs he had made. Once she and Nathan both started crying Ella was fast asleep, and he talked to his sons.

"Nathan come here, you too Elijah." He says to the boys that slowly walk towards him. "Now you love Mommy don't you? you don't want her to yell and scream at you?"

"No Daddy." The twins say together. "Ok good, Then be nice. I can't always be here to help Mom, so you guys need to help me. You need to look after her ok? No yelling at and saying you hate her because I know you don't."

"Yes Daddy." Elijah says back. "You too Nathan." Toby asks the young boy. "Yes Daddy." He answers back.

"Ok good. Mommy is very unhappy right now, so I need your help. Do you want to help me?" Toby asks the boys. "Yes." They both answering smiling. "Okay, good."

* * *

After her outburst Spencer made her way to the bedroom, and fell to the floor crying, and hating how she was dealing this situation. She locks herself in the bedroom for around a hour before Toby makes his way into the bedroom.

"Spencer, are you ok? can I come in?" Toby asks knocking on the door softly. "Yes" She answers.

"How are they? are they ok?" She asks looking up at Toby as she sits on the floor with a book in her hand.

"Their fine, Ella's asleep, and the twins are having a nap too." He answers to Spencer who is flicking through the book in her hands. "What's this?" He asks as he joins her on the floor.

"It's our photo album. I've been sitting her for a hour, thinking I'm the worst Mother in the world." She says when Toby interrupts her. "Spencer your a good Mom, their a handful, espically when you have three at once."

"I know, it just overpowers me sometimes. Anyways I found this old photo album, their's pictures of us when we first started going out. I know the whole A situation didn't help our relationship, but we were happy. See look." Spencer says opening the book and pulling out a photo of them both, Toby had his arms wrapped around Spencer, holding her tight, and Spencer looking up at him smiling and gripping onto his hands.

"This was a good day, from our picnic with the girls and Caleb. Life was simpler back then. We didn't have many problems. You miss it don't you? It just being us two?" He asks handing the picture back to her.

"I kind of do. Don't get me wrong I love our children, but sometimes they become more of a burden. Some days all I want to do is runaway, with you and escape it all, if only for a day or two." Spencer says as the tears started again.

"It's ok to feel like this, I do sometimes." Toby adds lifting his hand up to her face and wiping away her tears away. "We will do it one day, soon. We can get Emily and Paige to look after the kids, and we can go away." Toby says kissing Spencer's cheek when their door creeks open.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Nathan says softly holding hands with Elijah walking into the bedroom.

"Hey guys, did you finish what you were making for Mommy?" Toby asks.

"Yup!" Elijah responds handing Spencer a large piece of paper with scribbles on it. "This is us. Theirs you and Daddy, me and Nathan are their with Ella. This is our house, and I drew a dog, we wan't a dog, or a kitty." Elijah says softly.

"It's beautiful Elijah, thank you." Spencer says lifting Elijah onto her lap. Nathan went next with his paper saying the word 'Sorry Mommy' across the page. "I had to help him with this one." Toby whispers to Spencer quietly.

"I'm sorry too Nathan, come here." Spencer says and Nathan stepped past Toby, and joined Elijah on Spencer's lap. "I didn't mean to get so angry, you know what, it's my birthday soon, and you know maybe, just maybe Daddy will let us get a puppy or a kitty. How about it Daddy?" Spencer says smiling with the two boys following her with huge smiles on their faces.

"Umm I dunno. If you guys behave, it might happen. Go wash your hands, I'll make you some lunch." Toby says smiling down at them. The two boys ran out the room giggling along the way holding hands.

"Thank you." Spencer says grabbing onto Toby's hands. "What for?" He asks. "For being here, for being you." She responds leaning forward and kissing Toby softly before snuggling onto his chest.

* * *

**Next chapter: Toby has a surprise for Spencer's birthday, is it a puppy? a kitten? a holiday away from the children?**

****** I will be away all weekend so **I will try and update next week around wednesday.


End file.
